Grojband: Talon Strike
by CrossBender00
Summary: It's summer time and Grojband is ready to have some fun but Laney might be joining a new group.A very talent group call "The Talons", know for their ability to play anything come in to town and their leader seems to have taken a liking to Laney.Will Laney chose the boy she spent years to gain his attention or the boy that's offering the world.Rated T to be safe. Coverart by Nolone
1. Chapter 1: Lets Begin

**Hello fans of Grojband and readers, I new to fanfiction and thought I should start off with this. I hope you this story and please leave a review. I will help me make improvement for future chapters and stories. With that aside let's get down to the cast.**

**Corey Riffen- 17 years old**

**Kon Kujira- 17 years old**

**Kin Kujira- 17 years old**

**Laney Penn- 16 going on to 17 years old**

**Bernadette "Mina" Beff- 20 years old**

**Katrina "Trina" Riffen- 20 years old**

**Nick Mallory- 20 years old**

**The Newmans- All 17 years old**

**Kate and Allie- 13 years old**

**Almost forgot,_ italic means thought_**

**Artwork was design by Nolone, at talent and awesome tattoo artist one deviantART.**

**DISCALMER: I do not own Grojband in any shape or form and looking forward to next season. Now enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Laney POV<strong>

I was relaxing on the couch in Corey garage while Kin was busy making another one of his crazy machine. He said this one is going to make cheese from thin air. Kon was on the stage eating a 50 inch sub and Corey was inside talking to his father about something. I don't know what it was about but I could care less.

The reason for this it's May and were on summer vacation. Also its one day before my 17 birthday! It's on the May 30 and Corey said he has everything plan out. Corey is a great party planner and thanks to or reputation we are able to get great places to throw parties. I told him earlier in the week that I would like it to be somewhere big enough to hold the people we invited and to have fun.

Where keeping it to people we know very well, like Nick Mallory, Bernadette Beff a.k.a "Mina", Carrie Beff, Larry Nepp, Kim Kagami, Konny Kagami, Kate Persky and Allie Day, a few fans and Katrina a.k.a "Trina" too. Now I what you're saying, "Your inviting your rival band and Corey evil and crazy older sister!" Yeah because the Newmans and us decide to sit down to put or differences aside and we became closer friends since. With "Trina" she started to change back to Katrina when she enter UCLA for a degree for journalism. Since then she been nicer to us and even promotes us, plus apologizes to Bernadette for treating her bad during high school, Bernadette was overjoyed to have her true friend back.

_Guess something's change for the better huh._

"Hey Lanes, can you do something for me sis?" Corey said when he enter the door. I sigh.

_I guess something's change for the worst too…_

Yeah Corey has official put me in another level for the friends zone, now I'm in the sister zone. Let me tell you I do not like it one bit either.

"Yeah Core?" I said

"Can you go by Barney's instrument store and pick up my…uh...flute…yeah my flute" he said smiling at the end.

I raise my eye brow "Since when do you play the flute?"

"Uh…since yesterday" he said

"Really?" I said in a questionable tone, "Since yesterday?"

"Yeah and I really need you to get it for me. My dad said that I need to do the dishes." He said

I sigh again. "You know if you want me to leave you could just said so." I said with aggravation. He look at me hurt. "Lanes, you know I don't want you to leave. It's just I can't go and get it now and you're the only one I can trust…" Kin and Kon look at him "…to bring it back in one piece." He add to not upset them. They both nod their head in agreement.

"I'm sorry Corey I didn't mean it like that you know…" I said. Now I was upset with myself that I actually thought Corey would just give me a sorry excuse to get me to leave. Then I was pulled by Corey into a hug, which help bring my mood up.

"Don't beat yourself up sis, it's okay" And it's back down again, just a little bit. I sigh, "Thanks Core".

"No problem" he release me and which cause me to miss the warmth of his body. I sigh yet again and went to put on my boots and open the garage. "I see you guys in a bit" I said. "Okay Lanes see ya in a bit" the three said in unison. Then I close the garage door and start my walk to down town.

**Corey POV**

Kin, Kon and I put our ears to the garage door to make sure that Lanes was complete gone before we begin our secret plan. Which we dub it as Operation: Super Extreme B-Day Party. Once we heard Lanes footsteps become distance that when we sprang into action.

"Okay boys" I said "That should buy us some time before she come back"

"Hey Core" I look over to Kin. "Was that you really your best excuse to Lanes out of here" he said.

"Yep" I smile, but he slap his forehead. "But you do even play the flute!" he said, "Plus you didn't even place an order to get a flute!" I look at him surprise. "How did you know I didn't order a flute?" I ask him. "Because I deal with our budget" he said. Now it's my turn to slap my forehead. How can I forget to place an order to get a flute. "Oh man, Lanes going to be piss off when she comes back." I said. "Well noting we can do now but hope she doesn't bite your head off and use it as a soccer ball." Kon chimed in.

"Not helping Kon" I said.

"Oh well at least I try." he said before finishing his sandwich and releases a gigantic burp on stage.

"Well let's worry about Corey head for later and focus on the task on hand for now" Kin said.

"Yeah, your right." I said. "So Kon, you finish sending out the invites to everyone?"

"Yep I sure did" he reply happily. "Kin do you complete your task?" I ask.

"If you mean ordering the cake, planning out the party theme and getting the presents from us together than yeah I'm done." he said. "What about you soon to be headless leader did you get a place to throw a party?" I smirk. "Yes I did." Kin and Kon look at me surprise.

"What?" I ask. "To be honest we thought you were going to mess up on your part like always" Kin said and Kon nod in agreement. Okay they got me there I usually fall short on my plans but this time it's different this was for Lanes and I was not going to let her down. I like it… no I love when she having fun and hate it when she down.

_I don't know why so I concluded that it must be a brotherly thing. Right?_

"Earth to Corey." I shook my head and look at Kin. "Where is the party going to be at?" he ask. Me and Kon look at each other and smile. I look back at Kin now with is eyebrow rise. "Okay I was able to…." I look at Kon and said "drum solo please!" He began and I felt the tension rising "I was able to get us to use the entire newly built, never before use Mission Inn for the night!" I said which cause Kon to end his epic drum solo. I look at Kin face and saw he was beyond amazement.

"H..H…How did you...?" he ask still in shell shock. I smile, "Simple Mayor Mellow hook us up and even said to enjoy yourself because he was able to get up an awesome group to perform for use." Kin shook his head, "Mayor Mellow bring a band to play at the party?" he said. I Shook my head "No, some group call 'The Talons' that say they can play any kind of song." I said.

"Hmm… 'The Talons' I remember hearing that name before…" Kin said

"Ah don't worry about it let's look over the plan to make sure everything is right where needs to be." I said.

Kon nod, "Yeah bro let's not worry about them, beside they problem just some boy dance group that there for laughs." Kin nod, "Yeah your right I'm worrying about nothing, come on let look over the plans than get to work on one the help Corey keep his head on." He said and Kon laugh.

"Not funny dude." I said before we pull out the blueprints.

_Don't worry Lanes I will make sure you have a party to remember.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well Looks like Corey going to be on the chopping blocks when Laney get back huh?<strong>

**Yep Laney in deeper in the friends zone and Corey placing his feeling as "Brotherly"**

**Also there will be OC's in this story as I already mention**

**Well leave a review please and the next chapter will be up soon(don't know when but well be soon).**

**See Ya later! (Close the garage door)**


	2. Chapter 2: Music Store Meeting

**Hello again my readers, I'm back with the *take deep breath* AnotherexcitingchapterofGrojband:TalonsStrike! *breath heavy*. Okay this chapter start the introductions of my OC's that will appear in this journey, also their will be some nice little references in this chapter read and figure them out. **

**By the way _italic means thoughts,_ (This right here me texting).**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people and items I'm about to reference too either. **

**BUT! I do own the OC that will appear in this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Laney POV<strong>

During my walk I started to think about me and Corey relationship. I was debating rather or not to tell him how I really feel about him. I had thought this thousands of times an each scenario and each one ended badly. It either ended with me being rejected and Corey confessing his love to someone else or he laughs at my face and says "Nice one sis". I sigh.

_You sure like to sigh a lot now huh Lanes._

I did not realize where I was walking and I found myself in the Peacville Park. I hate walking through the park for two reasons. One, the couple here must know I want to be in love just as much as them and doing the make out sessions just to spite me. Two, it reminds me of me and Corey duet gig when Barney daughter was getting marry.

It was one of the best moments of my life. It was just me and Corey doing what two people in love would do. However, it was just an act to get the gig and it was destroying our friendship with Kin and Kon. I have dreams about that moment we were close to each other, face to face, and Corey kisses me. But again it was just a dream none of that really happen.

"I really hate this damn park" I said under my breath. Then I see Barney instrument store right across the street. It was called, "Barney Bands".

"Huh. Guess taking a stroll through the park has its advantages" I said.

**- (Park walk advantages Transition!)- **

I enter the store and was surprise how big it was inside. I mean big as Paramount Theater. There were two floors, first floor had the bigger instruments like the French horn, piano, and drums. The second floor had the smaller to medium size instruments like the trumpet, guitar and saxophone. It was decorated with the typically colors of a famous theater, red and gold.

"It did not look this big on the outside" I said still in amazement. I walk over to the counter to the store clerk who was a bald head man was reading the newspaper. He look like he was in his late forties, wear a blue collar button up shirt tuck in his navy blue pants. He saw me walking over and put down his newspaper.

"Can I help you miss?" his voice remind me of a certain money loving crab, but I tell he was a nice and lay back old man.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up and order under Corey Riffin" I said.

"Okay let me check the back, I be right back" he said and proceed to walk to the back.

I decided to take a look around the store just looking at the instruments on the first floor. Everything was kept in nice condition and were handle with care. I can even tell they were just polish too. That made me happy they took great care for their instrument, like it was their own instruments.

"I'm glad they take good care or their product unlike most people" I said.

"Me too" I heard from behind me.

I turn around to see who said that and saw a five foot nine, casual short straight red hair. I can tell he is athletic body build and his skin tone was white. He was wearing a red long sleeve sweater, black loose jeans and wearing red on black Nike running shoes.

He then turn around to face me. He had a face that beats Nick Mallory face in a handsome contest anytime of the day. He had no facial hair and had no flaws what so ever. He had eyes I wear amber color and gave off a feeling of kindness and power at the same time.

"Hey you okay there?" he said.

I shook my head. "Y…Yeah I…I'm find" I said stuttering.

_Did I just space out and stutter to this guy?_

"Oh okay you had me worry there for a second" he said before he smile. His voice sound exactly like a certain fire bender for that new avatar show that wears a red scarf.

"Yeah sorry about that" I said. Then there was silence for a good minute or two just looking at each other in the eyes. It felt uncomfortable at first than it past and felt natural to look at him. It felt good too.

_Why I'm feeling this way? To a guy that I just ran in a store?_

His face start to blush and mine follow. We turn away from each to calm down a bit. Then I hear the old man call me.

"Miss I must apologizes, there was no order place by a Corey Riffin. I check several times" he said.

"What?" I said.

"I offer my apologizes but it looks like you were trick miss" he said before he walked away. Corey really did made a sorry excuse just to get out of the garage. He lied and I fell for it. I felt my anger rising bit by bit and was ready to sprint back and rip his head off and use it like a soccer ball.

"Maybe he had a good reason?" I turn to the red hair boy. "Really? What good excuse would that be. Huh?" I said with a bit of anger. "Maybe he has something he doesn't want you to find out yet? Like a surprise party or something?" He said.

When he said those words it hit me like a big rig. Corey and the guys did this for my birthday party tomorrow and didn't want to spoil the surprise. I felt my anger stilling down now but still upset at Corey.

"He didn't need to send me on a forty-five minute walk to the store to pick up nothing" I said upset. "He could had my mom call me to come home and do the dishes".

"Yeah that true but…" he trail off, "I would have never meet you". I turn around a look at him surprise he said that. I must have realize what he said a blush heavily, he laugh sheepishly. I smile. "Yeah your right and thank you" I said. He smile back. "The name is Taylor, Taylor Wilhelm" he said and put out his right hand. "Laney, Laney Penn" I said before shaking his.

**Taylor POV**

_There sometime about this girl that screams talent._

I said to myself while I shook her hand. After we shake I just remember why I came here, I need a new saxophone before I head back to "Beauté Noire Café" to do our gig. I take out my phone, Kalos GS, to check the time. It said 1:15 p.m., I had twenty more minutes before the gig starts. I touch the screen and scroll it up where it created a little screen being projected from the top. I started texting to my friends on the projected keyboard.

(Be there in ten minutes.) I said and send my text message. Then I press a button on the right hand corner of the screen to close the screen and close my phone to power it down and put back in my pants.

Then I realize Laney was still in front me with a shock expression and mouth hanging. "What?" I ask confuse. "What kind of phone is that? It looks like something made by Tony Stark?" She said. I laugh, "No it a new phone that came out in Europe a while back and I wanted. It cost $950." I said calmly. "$950!", she yell, that hurt my ears. "Yeah $950", I said rubbing my ears, "What the big deal?" "The big deal is you bought a phone for $950! No one buys a phone for that price."

"It was a lot more when it came out" I said.

"Okay how much more?" she said with curiosity.

"$2,000" I said calmly. Her face went pale when she hear that. "I know right? That too much for phone" I said. She shook her head, "Okay, then what were you doing?" she said. "I was sending a text to my friends telling them I be there in ten for our gig" I said. "A gig?" she said with curiosity. "Yeah a gig", I said, "Starting soon", then I rise my eye brow, "Want to come?" I ask.

"I don't know…the guys are probably waiting for me to come back now" she said.

"Come on" I chime in, "Think of it like this, you giving more time to them to make your surprise perfect for you" I said. She began tapping her cheek, then said, "Okay, let me call my mom and text my friends to let them know I hangout for a bit". I mentally fist bump, "Okay, just meet me in the in front of the store." "Okay", she said and began by calling her mom first. I left to get my car, two door black Audi R8 with the black rims.

_I can't wait to learn more about you Laney Penn, ange de feu. _I said walking outside to my car.

**- (Taylor is filthy rich Transition) - **

**Corey POV**

Kon, Kin and I were making some last minutes checks for the party, then I heard my phone vibrate, I check it and see it was Lanes.

(Hey I going to hang out for a little bit before I come back just letting you guys know.), It readied. I text back, (Okay, be safe.) before closing my phone. Than it vibrated again, I check it (Don't worry about your head I understand why you want me out. Next time plan a better way to get me out .), it readied. I first bump in the air, I going to keep my head! Sweet! I told Kin and Kon what's going, Kon was relieved but Kin was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about Kin?" I ask.

"Isn't a little weird that she hang out without us and forgave you?" Kin said.

I thought about it for a second, then said, "She probably meet Carrie at the store and she probably told her the reason why I trick her to go out." I said proud of myself. "I don't know Core, something doesn't feel right…" Kin said. "Don't worry about it Kin, you're probably tired for all this work." I said. "Yeah I guess your right…" Kin said. I nod my head in agreement, "Now let's get to the task at hand." I said.

**Kin** **POV**

Call me paranoid if you want. I just know their something going on, I can feel it in my rock blood. First, it this group call "The Talons", I know I have heard about them but I don't know where and it giving me an uneasy feeling. Second was Laney texts, she usually doesn't hang out unless it with us as a group, Lenny or Corey and did Carrie really tell Laney why we need to go out for a bit?

_I Guess I better call Carrie after we make sure everything is right. _I said before looking back over the invitations with Corey and Kon.

* * *

><p><strong>Laney hates parks but see at least one advantages of having a park.<strong>

**Laney meet up with my OC, Taylor Wilhelm a 17 year old boy, that can be Nick Mallory in a handsome contest any day.****Taylor see something in Laney and want to know her better. Also he filthy rich, has a Audi and speak French, Showoff -_- ****Corey is keeping his head! **

**Kin feels something bad is coming down on the band**

**Also I made references to Mr. Carbs: SpongeBob SquarePants, Mako: The Legend of Korra, Kalos Pokedex: Pokémon X and Y and Tony Stark (Iron Man) : Marvel **

**Next chapter Laney will meet "The Talons", Kin paranoia increases and Corey starts feeling something he would never experience in his life. **

**Will see you guys later! (Closes garage door)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Talons and Surprises

**Hello again readers and fans of Grojband. Welcome back to another chapter of Grojband: Talons Strike. This one took a while to finish, because I want it to exactly how I want it. Also two more OC's will appear in this chapter along with a special guest but I let you figure it out who it is. Also there will being some swearing near the end just wanted you guys to know. Well that enough talk let's begin!**

** **By the way _italic means thoughts, (Bold and italic with paraphrases means phone call)_****

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's, music and items I'm about to reference too either.******

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor POV<strong>

I rode up to the front with my Audi and park along the sidewalk while waiting doe Laney to come. She finally came out and look at me with surprise. "This is **your **car?" she said still in shock. I laugh, "Yep this is **my **car and **our** ride down to 'Beauté Noire Café." I said. I open the door for her, she still in shock but look at me. "Where going to 'Beauté Noire Café'? The five stars, member only, theater size 'Beauté Noire Café?" "Yeah that café, why you ask?" I said.

"That place is the hardest to gig! Even the best have a hard time to get a gig there!" She explains.

"Really? Guess my group must be worthy to play there." I said. I can tell this was a lot to take in for her, I mean we just met and I'm taking her to see my group preform at a very high end café in this town.

_Well pass the point of no return on this ride might as well continue. _I said to myself. I offer my hand and she accept it, her skin felt smooth as silk to me, when she enter the car she let go of my hand. That made me miss her touch really, **really** quick. I don't know why either. I was about to walk to the drive seat an get this show on the road, until she call out my name, "Taylor." I look at her, "Didn't you come to get something?" she said. I thought for a moment by staring at the store, than I realize.

"Damn it! I forgot to buy the bloody saxophone." I swear. I sigh, "I be right back." I rush into the store to buy my saxophone.

**- (Forget things Transition!) -**

**Laney POV **

It took use short than we expected to reach 'Beauté Noire Café', I wouldn't be lying if I wanted the ride to be a bit longer. Let's say an hour or two longer. I really enjoy talking to Taylor, he is really an interesting guy. He told me about his other gig's he did at New York, Los Angeles, Miami, on top of the Eiffel tower and inside of Sydney opera house! He travel the world two times! He said he does it to give young, inspire musicians to never stop believing.

He similar to Corey in some ways. Both of them are handsome, kind, not easily scare and both are 17 years old. Except he and his friends already graduate not just from high school but College, USC, as well in 2 years, at the age of 16! He said they took AP classes to speed up the process, he has a major in computer engineering. Plus, he not easily persuaded like Corey.

"Ready to go in?" he ask. I nod and as we were about to exit the car but Taylor gently push my hand down from the door. "Allow me, mon pourpre rose." He said in French. Did I forget that he and his partners were multilingual as well. I nod and said "Okay." He exited the door and walk around the front to my door.

_Why do I act so differently around him then Corey? Why do I act so… girly?_

He opens my door and extended his hand towards me. I just sat there a look at it like it was something from a different planet. _I'm I accepting it because… _I reach slowly for his. _Because he teaching better than… _I touch his hand, than shook my head. _No, it because he trying to give me a good first impression. Yeah that it nothing else…Right?_ I exited the car stilling holding his hand, than look him in his amber eyes and said, "Thank you Taylor". He smile, "No problem", he said.

Then we walk to the door wear tow big guards in black suits stood in the way with black glasses. Taylor took out his membership card and show it to them. Both nod simultaneously and stood to the side to let us pass. "Why didn't they check me for membership?" I said in at a whisper. "Because your with an member." He said. With that we walk right through the door.

**- (Laney starting to fall for Taylor Transition!) -**

**Taylor POV**

As we walk through the long corridor with silent I being to remember my conversation with Laney in the car. I honestly can say I was impress by the girl talent. She can play any instrument like me and my partners and she can make lyrics too. Its official I want these girl to be with m… I mean with "The Talons". _The only question that remains: is she part of a group already? _I realize she stop and had a look of amazement on her face. _Guess that question can wait till later._ I walk down the stairs and put my hands up, "Welcome to 'Beauté Noire Café!", I said with pride.

The outside just look like a tall black cylinder that show nothing of the inside and the only light out there is the sign. Inside is a completely different story, with third floors. The first floor was the dining area, second floor were rooms that had an opera balcony view of the stage and the three floor was the VIP exclusive rooms, there were only five room available and cost you more than an arm, leg, lung even a heart to get! But the best part of this place was the stage in the back of the room. It had crystal clear water coming down from the top that act as the "curtains" for the stage. The stage was smooth and spotless with no sign of being miss use and it was a stunning pearl tile.

"Taylor! You made it!" I heard someone yell at me. I look over and see a six foot two, builtfat black man running towards me. He was wearing an extra-large black t-shirt that said "Always O.G." that had Biggie, Tupac and Eazy-E, he was wear baggy blue jeans and a size sixteen Jordan. He had a small goatee on his face, fade haircut and brown eyes. "Kuma!" I said before he gave me his signature bear hugs.

"Don't you ever scare me like that any you heard me young man?" he said while he tighten he hug. He voice always remind me of a certain black teen super hero cyborg. "It's okay I'm here now. So please release me before my ribs punctured my lugs, please." I said running out of air and feeling my back cracking. "Sorry bro." he said and put me down, "Got a little carry away again huh?" "Don't sweat it bro", I said, "It's all love." Then we hug properly.

"So who this little Rōzu?" He said in Japanese.

"This is my friend Laney, Laney Penn." I said.

"Hi, nice to meet you…" she trail off. "Kuma, Kuma Roberson." he said before bring her in for a hug. She look back at me, "He likes giving out hugs.", I said. She hug back, than they broke away. Kuma look up and down at her, "I like the green and black strip shirt with the red pants it fits you well." he said. "Thanks" she said back. "Well see you on stage Taylor, oh and Eamon waiting for back stage with the owner." he said before walking off.

"Thanks bro!" I said and was answer with a thumb up. I look at Laney, "Ready to meet the last member of 'The Talons?" I said. "Kuma is a part of your group?" she said. I nodded, "Yep he like me but major in game designing." "Cool." She said. Then we proceed to the stage.

**- (Beauté Noire Café is fancy Transition) -**

Laney and I may our way to back stage where I saw the owner and Eamon just talking to each, probably talking about the upcoming songs for the gig.

Eamon full name is Eamon Jäger, he has a fit body. He has black short anime like hair that covers his left eye, five foot seven and his skin is pale because he dislike going out to the sun. He has no facial hair and he has purple eyes, which he claims runs in his family. He was wearing his trademark limited edition witcher sliver wolf head necklaces that he takes everywhere, a black dress-shirt tuck in his dark blue skinny jeans and white on black Puma suede's. He major in business and science.

The man, in the green dress-shirt and tan vest, he was talking to was Diego Armando, but he prefers to go by the name Godot. He had shades with red lenses because of an incident long ago that left him with damage to his nervous system and eyes, it also turn his hair white. He told us that he used to be a defense attorney and prosecutor, he serve sometime in jail for a crazy murder in Japan but release early due to good behavior. Now he runs a high end establishment, with some help of course.

"There you are, Taylor! Wondering where you been!" Godot said walking towards me and Laney, "But it looks like I didn't need to worry since you brought a…" he took Laney hand and kiss it, "A lovely red kitten."

Laney blush so hard I thought she was changing into a tomato. "T…Thank y…you." She muster with all her strength. Godot and I laugh, which help me receive an elbow to the rib. "Ah… she not a kitten but a growing tigress it seems." Godot said before he laugh again.

Eamon sigh, "Sorry to break this little get together" he voice sound remind me of a young, use-to-hate-his-older-brother-now-wants-to-be-hokage uchiha. "But we have a show to start." He said. "That true can't wait for you jazz session!" said Godot. I nod, "Yeah I know just wanted to show Laney who are 'The Talons' fist." I said.

"Hello…" she trail off. "The names Godot, growing tigress." Godot said. "I'm Eamon, Eamon Jäger." Eamon said. "Nice to meet you both." She said. Then Kuma came running with my saxophone, "You almost forgot this didn't you?" he said.

I slap my forehead. _For being a young, talent and intelligent_ _you sure forgot things huh. _I said before taking the saxophone. Then it hit me, "How did you unlock my car, bro?" I ask. "It wasn't lock." Kuma said. I hear Eamon sigh, Godot laughing and Laney giggling. "Godot can you make sure Laney has a good view of the stage, while I go lock my car?" I said blushing for embarrassment. "Sure, just be back before you start." He said.

"How much time do I have?" I ask.

"A minute." Eamon said. Just like that I was gone in a flash.

**- (Taylor is forgetful Transition!) -**

**Laney POV**

Godot and I went to the VIP rooms to have great view of the stage. I had to say that Taylor friends are pretty cool. Kuma like a giant teddy bear, pun intended. Eamon is the brains of the group and he's pretty cool. I had to say "The Talons" are a pretty fun group to hang out with. The boys are totally going to like them.

Then I realize the light began to dim and the stage was glowing showing of the crystal water. "The show is about to begin." Godot said, "I hope you like jazz?" I nod, "I like jazz, it's a nice way to get relax" "That good to hear." He said before he drank some of his coffee. I found out he really, **really **like coffee. Then I turn to the stage to see the performance.

Taylor, Kuma and Eamon were wearing formal suit and pants with black ties along with other people that Godot send to help them with their performance. Taylor was holding the saxophone, Kuma on the piano and Eamon was on the double bass. Kuma began than Eamon and the helpers follow, Taylor than began playing.

**(A/N: The music they are performing is Turnabout Jazz Soul - Track 8 - Godot - The Fragrance of Dark Coffee own by Capcom. You should listen to it, it really good in my opinion )**

I going to be complete honest I with you, "The Talons" are good even better. They hit all the right pitches and notes. Sure their getting help but those guys were have a tough time getting some of the beat right. While "The Talons" did it effortlessly and perfectly.

"These guys are really good even without help a professional would say they don't need ever instrument to perform this music." I said still in an intrance. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but they wanted to be as close to perfect as possible." Godot said not looking away.

_Their very dedicated to make good music,_ said smiling to myself. _That good to know._

They finish their performance, which was received with a big applause. During applause they prepare for their next song.

**(A/N:** **The music they are performing is Bayonetta - Let's Dance Boys! Own by Sega and Platinum games.)**

_I really can't wait to tell the boys! _I said while moving to the beat.

**- (Laney is impresses Transition!) - **

**Kin POV**

I took us from 12:00 p.m. to 2:30 p.m. but we finish checking everything from wrapping gifts, calling people to make sure their still coming and choosing where "The Talons" are going to play. I still having that feeling that something going on and bad things a going to follow.

"Hey guys I'm going to make a quick call." I said. "Okay." Corey and Kon said at the same time while playing a video game.

I open the garage door and went outside the garage than close it back down. Then began calling Carrie cell phone. I waited a few seconds than I heard her.

_**(Hello?)**_, she said.

"Hey it's me Kin." I said back.

_**(Hey Kin what's up?)**_, she said.

"I'm just calling to check if you are hanging out with Laney." I said.

_**(Laney? She not with me I'm in my garage hangout with Konny, Lenny and your girlfriend Kim.)**_, she said.

"She not there?" I said.

_**(Yeah why you as?)**_, she said.

"We thought you meet here at the music store, decided to hangout and tell her why we need her out of the house." I said.

_**(You want me to call her to make sure is okay?)**_, she said now in a worry tone.

"Yeah can you do that while I-" I was cut off when I saw an black Audi R8 with black rims rode up to the front of Corey house. Then I saw an athletic red head exiting the car and open the passage down revealing… Laney! I felt my jaw hit the cement on the drive way.

_**(What's going on?)**_, she asks.

"Don't worry about Laney, she's rode up in a Audi with a guy that surpass Nick Mallory in the handsome meter." I said.

_**(Oka-Say what!)**_, was the final thing she said before I hang up. Then I heard the garage door opening. Laney, the red hair guy and I turn to see Kon and Corey. Kon did the same reaction I did when I saw them, but Corey had a different reaction. He looks… angry?

**Corey POV**

_Who the hell is this guy!_

I felt a surge of anger wash over me. I was just opening the door to see what Kin was doing then I see lanes in an Audi R8 with some guy. The worst part was seeing him touching her hand.

"Thank You Taylor." She said. "No problem angeli" he said.

_No problem __ange__li. Please, what language is that French? _I said.

"Hey Lanes!" I said while putting myself between them. "How you been? Where you been?" I said.

_And who the f*ck is he. _I said.

The red head cough. "Hello my name is Taylor, Taylor Wilhelm." he said putting his hand out for a hand shake. "My name is Corey, Corey Riffin." I said giving him a hand shake. I tight my grip on him but he must of felt it a tight his. I wince at the pain and hold back a tear.

_He got a strong grip that for sure._ I said.

Laney chimed in "Taylor meet Kin and Kon Kujira" she said."Hi Taylor" They said at the same time. "Nice to meet you guys." He said then check his weird phone. "Well I better be going bye Lanes." He said.

_Did he just call her Lanes!_ I said.

"Bye Taylor." She said. He then enter his car and rode off. "Sooo…" is said "Who your new friend?" "He's a young, upcoming college football player." She said, "I meet him at the music store with his friends and when to get something to eat."

"Okay, next time be a little bit more perspective on who you hangout with." I said. "Sorry if I made you guys worry" she said, "I promise to be more detail."

I felt my anger lowing. "Just wanted to make sure you're okay sis." I said before I hug her. "Okay Core, well I'm going to hit the sack early." She said, "I want to be ready for my birthday tomorrow!"

"Okay see ya later." I said. "Bye Lanes!" Kin and Kon yell while she walking down the street.

_Why I'm worrying. My Lanes is okay._ I said before saying bye to Kin and Kon. _Like she would fall for some big, stupid football player._

**- (Corey got jelly Transition!) -**

**Laney POV**

Okay I lied to them, but for a good reason. Taylor wants to do when his group here and surprise them. Also, the way Corey acted towards Taylor was a little hostile and I didn't want him to blow a fuse. So I'll keep quiet about our day.

My thought switch to my birthday. _Can't believe I'm turning 17 tomorrow, _I said while walking to the door. _I hope Core and the guys got everything done,_ I said before opening the door. _I can't wait for tomorrow.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was a long chapter, yeah? well it was worth it.<strong>

**You guys just meet the other members of "The Talons", Kuma Roberson- 17 years old and Eamon Jäger- 17 years old as well.**

**There pretty smart too. I'm mean graduating that young and learning multiply languages before turn 17! (Yeah all of them are **multilingual** and graduated from the same college at 15!)**

**Corey also got a little jelly when he meet Taylor.**

**Plus Taylor wants Laney to join the group but doesn't know she part of one all ready.**

**Kin "bad feeling" is only rising too.**

**Also Godot from **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations along with his theme song own by Capcom. He seem like the kind of guy to own a jazz club like this one I made. Also Bayonetta own by Sega and Platinum games has nice jazz beat. ****

****I made references to Cyborg: Teen Titans, Sasuke Uchiha: Naruto and The Witcher.****

****Next chapter going to be awesome I promise! Hopefully not as long as this one either, but hey what happens happens.****

****Well See ya later and leave some feedback (Closes garage door.)****


	4. Chapter 4: Brithday Part:1

**Hello readers and fans of Grojband. I'm back with a new chapter of Grojband: Talon Strike. This going to split into parts because what's going to happen going to be to long to write in one chapter. Also a warning, the beginning going to be a little revealing, so just a heads up. Anyway let start this train ride!**

****By the way _italic means thoughts, (Bold and italic with paraphrases means phone call)_****

****_******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's.******_****

* * *

><p><strong>Laney POV<strong>

I was in bed with my white t-shirt with a pink bra and decided not to wear my pajama pants, instead I wore my bunny face pink panties to bed last night. I was hot last night for some reason and I didn't want to wake up sweating. I stirred a bit when the sun light hit my face. I took that as my cue to wake up. I check the time, it's 10:15 a.m.

"Looks like a good day for an awesome party." I said before jumping out of my bed. I walk towards the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I finish brushing my teeth I proceed to wash my face to look decent. Once I was done I open the door then walk out of my room.

I was walking in the hallway upstairs when the smell of breakfast hit my nose. "Hmm… Pancakes." I said making my way to the stairs. While walking down stairs I said, "Good morning mom!" I see my mom in the kitchen wearing her apron, she looks like me but she's 38 years older than me. She look at me smiling and wave.

"So what are you making for…"I said before I saw our surprise guest.

When I turn the corner I saw a red hair boy seating at the end of the table. That when I realizes it was Taylor sitting and looking at me with eyes bigger than a saucers. I look at him just standing in the doorway with my brain trying to process on what's going on.

_Taylor in my house, at the table, talking to my mother and I'm still wearing…OMG! _I said.

Before you say Taylor is a stalker I told him where I live and give him my phone number yesterday during the ride back to Corey's garage. We text each other from 5 to 7 p.m., just talking about random things, that includes my birthday.

But that didn't matter at this moment of time. "Lanes? You all right?" my mom said. That snap us out of our trances of looking at each other. Taylor turn his head away and I sprinted up the stairs.

**Taylor POV**

_Well that one hell of a way to start the morning. _I said.I felt really bad for Laney for coming down stairs without proper clothing. I felt worst looking at her like that, I consider myself as a gentlemen and I stare at her like a dog to a big bone.

"I'm sorry about that." She said, "I forgot to warn her about you being here."

"It's okay." I said, "We all make mistakes."

"So why are you here." She said while flipping pancakes. "Is it because of her birthday?"

"Yes miss Penn's" I said. "I wanted to say happy birthday before I go to the palace where we are preparing for our performance."

"Oh! So your part of a band?" she ask.

"You can say that, but we perform many different types of music beside rock." I said.

"That must be pretty tough than huh?" she said now getting the eggs ready, "Your parents must be worry sick about you."

I froze at the word "parents" and start having a flash back. I see myself back in L.A. airport with Kuma and Eamon just get off the plane to go USC. Then I saw two of my dad's business friends waiting for me near our ride, their faces were fall of sorrow and regret. The three of use stare at them in confusion, then they lay down why they were there. I would never forget those words two years ago.

"Are you alright?" I heard miss Penn ask, "You look depress."

I shook my head, "No, no, I'm fine." I lie, "Just remembering some old movie line I thought was cool."

She finish preparing Laney breakfast and turn to me. "I know your lying." She said, "You can be honest with me." _She a smart women. _I said before I sighing, "I'm sorry for lying but it was for a good reason." I said.

She raise her left eyebrow. "I promise to tell you another time. I don't wanted to ruin Laney birthday." I added on. "Okay, I'm holding you to that." She said.

"Thank you" I said. She smile back than we heard footsteps coming from the stairs. It was Laney wearing a solid green shirt with red jean again. _One thing for sure she natural beautiful._ I said.

"Next time a little warning would be nice mother." She said. Her mother smile, "Sorry, next time I'll warn you by leaving a note on the dresser."

"Taylor." Laney said. "Yes Lanes?" I said. "If you tell anyone what just happen a moment ago…" she said while cracking her knuckles. I gulp and nod my head agreement.

"That a good boy" She said before sitting at the table.

For a quick moment I swear I saw her mom smiling mischievously like she knew that this was going to happen. _Naw she just forgot._ I said before getting up to go to the bathroom.

**- (Miss Penn is a clever women Transaction!) -**

**Laney POV**

After the most embarrassing moment of my life so far pass, Taylor and I decided to chat for a bit. He said he was going to busy the whole day trying to make a gig his group got goes good. I said I it was okay and told him he could make it up later. He left around 11 a.m. and said happy birthday.

Now I just flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch while I'm on the sofa. Then I got a call from Corey.

I pick up, "Hey Core. What's up?" I ask.

_**(Nothing much. Just calling to say happy birthday!)**_ He said.

"Thanks Core." I said.

_**(No problem Lanes. Say you want to hang out today?)**_ He said.

My heart was racing when he said those words. We never just hang out by ourselves we all ways had Kin and Kon with us.

_Let me sure he really means it._ I said.

"What about Kin and Kon?" I ask, "They're going to be to sad not to be able to hang out with us."

_**(Don't worry about them they had sometime important to do. We'll see them later around 7.)**_ He said.

I fist pump in the air and started to dancing around the sofa. _This is starting to turn into a good day! _I said.

_**(Lanes? Hello? You still there sis?) **_He said.

I stop dancing and sigh. _You just had to ruin the moment didn't you._ I said. "Yeah I'm still hear." I said.

_**(So you down to hangout?) **_He ask.

"Yeah, just pick me up around…" I said before looking at the clock, "12:15?"

_**(Okay I see you than, bye Lanes!)**_ He said.

"Bye Core." I said than hang up.

I went upstairs and told my mom what's going on. She said okay and have fun. I went to my bedroom and got myself ready for today.

_Today I'm going to do something a little different._ I said smiling while closing my bedroom door.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah no references, music or etc., this time my friends just the start of something big.<strong>

**Yeah Laney mom is plan it but I have big plan set up for her. Plus she can see through lies like butter.**

**Taylor maybe perfect but his life been a hurricane of... well lets save that for later.**

**Next Chapter going to majorly Corey and Laney, with a pinch of side characters.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter bye! (Close garage door.) **


	5. Chapter 5: Brithday part 2

**Hello again reader and fans of Grojband. I'm back with a new chapter of Grojband Talons strike. This chapter going to be a little Corey and Laney, with some other character appearance. References to some of the episodes of the show nothing much. I hope you enjoy it. **

******By the way _italic means thoughts_******

****_******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's.******_****

* * *

><p><strong>Corey POV<strong>

I was outside of Laney house waiting out front while leaning on my blue dodge 1970 charger r/t. This use to be my adoptive father car before he decided to touch it up for me and give it to me. He's an auto mechanic that works at 'Grease Monkeys' with several of his friends. He chill and very supportive. He is the reason why I'm enjoying what I do. If their one thing Katrina and I agree on is our father is the best around.

I see Laney door opening up. "Hey Lane-" I stop mid-way when I saw Laney. She was wearing a red shirt and black jean shorts that show of her legs. I could tell she's not wearing any make up, her face was naturally beautiful.

"Hey Core!" she yell while running up to me. We hug, "So what are we doing today?" She ask.

"Oh, I was thinking about hanging out a bit at the mall. Then take you to your birthday party." I said.

"Okay. Let's get this show on the road then." She said before entering the car.

_When did Laney get so…so…hot?_ I said walking around to the driver seat. _Whoa, slow down Core, this is Lanes, your best friend and nothing more._ I said when I enter the car. Then I turn on the engine and look at Laney. She smile and I smile back.

_Right? _I said before I started driving us to the mall.

**- (Laney hot and Corey slow Transition!) -**

**Laney POV**

Corey and I made it to the Peacville mall after twenty minutes and another ten to find a parking spot. We talk a little bit in the car on the way there about our past adventures and gigs. From finding the magical jug genie to Kon thinking he was a dog.

"Man I miss those days" Corey said before exiting the car, "What happen to those days?"

"We grew up, gotten better and then people start recognizing us and offering us gigs." I said when I got out too, "We moving on to bigger and greater things."

"Yeah you're right but don't you wish we go back to the good old days?" He said while walking towards the mall.

_If it means going back to being a best friend and not a sister figure then yes._ I said.

"No, I rather live today in the present than living the past." I said walking, "Because Katrina would still a b*itch towards us and Bernadette, The Newmans would still hate us and Nick and Bernadette wouldn't be dating."

"I guess you're right." He said, "My sister wouldn't be supportive, Newmans would be our hated rivals and Nick and Bernadette wouldn't be dating."

"Pretty much Core." I said.

"But…" He said and stop a few feet from the mall doors. "But what Corey?" I ask. "If you did have the chance to go back and change something for the better would you take it or leave the future, your present, as it is?" He said.

I stop as well and I thought about for a moment. _If I can change something for the better? _I said. Then I look at Corey and he look back at me. We just stood there looking at each other and it felt the world was slowing down around us.

_I would change…_ I said, _the day we did our duet and should of told you that I…_

"Love you" I said at a whisper. "What did you say Lanes? I didn't hear you." Corey said. I felt the blood rush to my face and turn away. "I said love you like a brother Core." I said. "Oh…" he said, "Well I love you like a sister Lanes."

"No problem Core." I said, "Let's hurry inside."

"Okay Lanes." He said.

I felt like a complete idiot, I had the chance again to tell him but coward out again.

_Way a go Lanes, Way too f*cking go. _I said while walking with Corey through the door.

**- (Really sad Transition!) -**

**Kin POV **

Kon and I were at the newly built Mission Inn getting the decorations set up while waiting for "The Talons" to show up. Every time I say their name causes more and more frustration on my end.

_I know I heard about them before. Just where did I hear it. _I said.

We finish setting up all the decorations inside the dining room and started walking outside to start working decorating it. I open the backdoor and was greeted with a nice vast view of beautiful grass, palm trees and a small lake.

_Corey should have mention that it was a resort & club._ I said.

This place is bigger than our gig in Washington. I mean this palace have a golf course, a building for indoor swimming, building for weight lifting and running, a theater size dining area and 350 rooms! We decided to focus having the party around the lake and the theater size dining area.

"Well let's get start bro." Kon said.

"Yeah let's start setting up the tables first then start decorating them." I said.

"Kin? Kon? Is that you guys?" We turn our head around to see who call us, to our surprise it was Taylor in a black t-shirt, loose blue jeans and black Nike running shoes. "Taylor? What are you doing here?" I said. "I'm here with my group for the gig." He said, "Why are you guys here?"

Me and Kon eyes grew wide. "Your part of 'The Talons!" we said together. "I'm the leader of the group." He said, "You're our clients?" "Yep." Kon said, "Were your clients."

"Okay then." Kon and I look over Taylor shoulder and saw a builtfat, tall black boy wearing a black and yellow t-shirt with baggy blue jeans and black and yellow Jordan's and fit, pale skin boy wearing a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a wolf necklaces and white on black Puma suede's.

"Kin and Kon meet Kuma and Eamon, my partners" Taylor said.

"Yo, bro's." Kuma said. "What's up." Kon and I said.

"Enough chatter." Eamon said, "Let's get down to business."

"Okay, you guys are going to perform for Laney birthday party." I said.

"We're performing for Lanes?" Taylor ask. "Yes, you are." I said.

Taylor smile, "Awesome which means to cut loose guys." He said. Kuma smile widen and Eamon smirk.

"Great, now let's discuss payment." I said.

They nod in agreement and we start to walk to the dining room where they are going to perform.

_I going to find out why they sound familiar. One way or another._ I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Corey starting to take notice somewhat but again he fall short.<strong>

**Laney fall short again expressing her feeling for him and beating herself for it. **

**Kin and Kon are getting things ready and "The Talons" are getting to cut loose.**

**Again Kin is still trying to remember where he heard about them. **

**Well Next chapter going to be party time finally, plus some other things :)**

**That it readers and fans of Grojband for now at least. (Close garage door.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Brithday Part: 3

**Hello fans and readers. I'm back again with another chapter of Grojband; talons Strike. This is going to be a awesome chapter my friends and I hope you enjoy it. By the way no references again.**

********By the way _italic means thoughts_********

********_****_******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's, and lyrics and song.******_****_********

* * *

><p><strong>Laney POV<strong>

Core and I hang out for a bit at the mall for a while. We look around at some stores just looking at random things. Then we went to the arcade to play for a bit afterwards we went to the food court to grab something to eat. It was fun but my mind was occupied by something else.

_Why? Why at of all things did I have to become your "sister"? _I said while drinking my soda, _Was it the way I act around you? Was it because I came out too tomboyish? _

Then I stare at him, luckily he wasn't paying attention he was to busy eating his pizza. He was wearing a black shirt and brown jean short that go to his knee, and his trademark orange and brown beanie. His body more built and lean and now five foot nine.

I see two girls look at him and they giggle which cause me to give them the get-out-here-or-your-dead-death stare. They ran quickly leaving behind two there figures in smoke.

"Something wrong Lanes?" Corey ask.

I look back at him with my normal eyes, "Nothing Core." I said.

He pull out his phone, "Whoa! it's already 6 p.m.? We better get going to your party." He said.

I nod in agreement, we clean up our table and walk out of the mall. When we got to Corey car he grab my gentle, "Hey Lanes before we go I need to tell you something." He said.

_ OMG! _I said. _Is he really about to tell me how he feels about me! _

My heart going at the speed of a race car right now. "I need to tell you…" He trail. "Yes Corey." I said getting ready for our kiss.

This would be my second kiss with him that would actually mean something. The first time we kiss was back in elementary school in four grade. I was swinging and going really fast, then I flew out of the swing and landed on top right on top of him and kiss him. I apologizes right afterward and he said no problem. Neither of us thought it was a big deal then again when you that young you really don't care for those kind of things.

"I need you to tell that you have to wear a blindfold to not ruin the surprise." He said.

I literally felt my heart sink back into this little treasure chest call pain. I mean really, rising my hope and dreams and dash them in a matter of seconds.

I sigh, "All right Corey." He smile, "Great! Let me get it and we be on our way!"

_For a day to celebrate my birth it's turning into a really sh*tty day. _I said.

Corey found the blindfold and put it around my eyes, then he help me into the car. Then we drove off to god knows where.

**- (Blindfold Ride Transition!) -**

**Corey POV**

Laney and I were going to the Mission Inn that was built on an plain and I just hoping that everything and everyone is ready to start this awesome party for Laney. She been down for a while and I hope this bring her back up. I hate when Laney is depress.

"Are we there yet Core?" She said, "I starting to get tired of this blindfold."

"We are almost there," I said. Luckily the Mission Inn came into view. I see Kin and Kon blue Ford F-150, Nick Mallory red Camaro zl1, Katrina pink Ranger Rover and several other cars.

_Everyone must have made it. _I said.

I Park the car in the VIP parking space, turn off the engine and exited the car. "Corey? Are we there? Core?" Laney said.

"I'm here Lanes." I said while opening her door. "And yes we made it."

"Can I take off the blindfold now?" She said.

"No, not yet." I said. I gentle grab her hand and guide her away from the car towards the front door. After I open the door I follow the arrow signs that pointed me to the dining area. They knew I had a pretty bad sense of direction.

Then I found the door to the dining hall, I peek inside and saw everyone one waiting for me and Laney to enter. I whistle to get their attention, they turn and saw me peeking through.

"Everyone get ready, once lanes takes off her blindfold off surprise her." I said at a whisper so Laney wouldn't hear me.

Everyone nod and grab party poppers and party blow horns ready. Once I saw them get set I open the doors and led Laney through.

"Now can I take them off?" She said.

"Now you can take it off." I said.

Laney was untying her blindfold and slowly toke it off. When she open her eyes she was greet with a poppers and blow horns.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BRITHDAY LANEY!" Everyone including me yell to Laney.

I could tell she was in shock by how many people came to the party and the way everything look. I mean inviting at least forty-seven people not a big deal and having it at the Mission Inn not a big deal.

"Y…Y…You did all of these for me guys?" She said still in shock.

"Yep everyone play a part to throw you a big and awesome birthday party." I said.

She ran towards me and gave me a big hug. "Thank you Corey." She said holding a big smile on her face, "Thank you for everything."

I felt a sense of pride and happiness I never felt before in my life enter me. "No problem Lanes anything for my girl." I said.

She look at me with pure happiness and I look back at them. Then this strange urge came on me. Like leaning down in her face and kiss her kind of urge. But I fought against it. I mean that is my sis.

"As much as I would love you two to play 'stare into my eye' game. I would like to start the party." Kate said.

Laney and I blush and everyone started to laughing. I shook if off and look at everyone and said, "Let's get this party started!" Everyone agree with 'Oh Yeah's' and 'Woohoo's'.

**- (Let's get this party started Transactions!) - **

**Laney POV**

I not going to lie they really surprise me with this party. I mean I thought it was going to be at Corey house or some other place, but this exceeds all my expectations. Where here at the Mission Inn resort & club for the night and partying like there no tomorrow.

Kin and Kon are outside near the cheese fountain drinking as much cheese as possible along with their girlfriends Kim and Konny, Nick and Bernadette are walking along the lake enjoying the view of it, Carrie and Lenny are sitting down inside the dining room talking, My mom and mister Riffin are having some laughs with mayor Mellow. Corey went with Katrina to discuss something, I decided to stay out of it. Right now I'm outside sitting down enjoying my party with a glass of Coca Cola.

"This is a great party so far…" I started, "But I feel like something is missing…"

"Do you mean some people?" I heard a familiar voice said. I turn around and gasp on surprise. There was Kuma, Eamon and Taylor. I ran up and gave Taylor a big hug which he return back.

"I can't believe it! You guys came!" I said with joy.

"We wouldn't miss this party girl." Kuma said.

"Especially if we here to perform to you." Taylor said.

I look at them with surprise, "You guys are performing? For me?" I said.

Eamon smirk, "No, we are performing for another party." He said sarcastically.

I punch him playfully on his right arm. "Jerk." I said playfully.

"Anyway we just wanted to say what's up before we go on stage in the dining room in the next ten minutes." Taylor said, "And we wanted to see if you and your friends want to come to our house sunday."

"I'll ask if they want to come along." I said.

"Cool see ya later fille d'anniversaire." Taylor said while he, Kuma and Eamon walk off.

"See ya, I'll text you later!" I said. I was answer with Taylor left thumb up.

_I take back what I said about today earlier._ I said sitting back down. _Today is the best birthday I ever had!_

**- (Laney party is awesome Transaction!) -**

I enter the dining room where everyone is waiting in seats on the performance from "The Talons"**. **I know they're going to be awesome so didn't need to wonder how they are going to be. I saw Kin, Kon and Corey at the table in the front of the stage with my chair. I made my way there a took a seat next to Kin and Corey.

Then I saw mayor Mellow walk on stage and grab the microphone. "Everyone please can I have your attention." He said and the room start to quiet down.

"First I would like to thank everyone here for coming to our special member of Peacville birthday party, Laney Penn!" He said. Than everyone turn towards me and gave me a round of applause. I blush but still said thank you.

"Second." Mayor Mellow started, "Lets singing her happy birthday and blow out the candles on her cake before we have 'The Talons' perform."

I see the dining room door open and see a three layer four feet tall cake decorated with vanilla frosting and red whip cream design to make it look like it was draping and had little red flower on it. On the side of the bottom said 'Happy Birthday Laney Penn's!" and there eight candle on the top of the bottom part, six on the top of the middle part and three on the very top part.

"Happy birthday to you." I heard everyone singing while the cake made its way to our table. "Happy birthday to you." I was in a moment of complete bliss. "Happy birthday dear Laney." Then the cake was place on the table right in front. "Happy birthday to you." They ended the song and waited for me to blow out my candles.

"Come on Lanes." Corey said, "Make a wish."

_Make a wish huh? _I said, _Than I wish for a new beginning._

Then I blow out the all the candles on the cake, everyone start clapping. "Now then…" mayor Mellow said while they roll the cake away so I can see the performance. "I finally present you 'The Talons'!" He said while walking off stage.

The curtain rises revealing three girls in blue dress next to microphones, Kuma on the drums and Eamon on the bass guitar. I realize that Taylor was missing on the stage.

_Where Taylor?_ I said. Then the light started to dim till it was dark in the room beside the stage lights. Then one of the stage light point to the dining door. Bursting through was a boy wearing a formal light blue shirt, brown jean shorts that go to his calf's and straw fedora with a black band around it.

_Is that… _I said. Then the boy put his head up. _Taylor! _Kuma and Eamon started playing.

**(PHARRELL WILLIAMS – Happy)**

**It might seem crazy what I'm about to say**

**Sunshine she's here, you can take a break**

He walking down the aisle and gave me a wink. I blush.

**I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space**

**With the air, like I don't care baby by the way**

Then he got on stage grab the mic and started dancing.

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

He jump down on to Nick, Bernadette and Katrina table, which was next to us and continue.

**Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,**

**well, give me all you got, and don't hold back, yeah,**

**well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,**

**no offense to you, don't waste your time**

**Here's why**

He jump over our table and landed where mayor Mellow, Mr. Riffin and my mom was and dance once more.

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

He jump down and grab Mr. Riffin and my mom hand a started dancing.

**Hey, come on**

They decided to dance along too.

**(happy)**

**bring me down**

**can't nothing bring me down**

**your love is too high**

**bring me down**

**can't nothing bring me down**

**i said (let me tell you now)**

**bring me down**

**can't nothing bring me down**

**your love is too high**

**bring me down**

**can't nothing bring me down**

**i said**

By then everyone was out of their seats an join along.

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

He came over to where I was and we stared dancing together.

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

He jump back on stage where Kuma, Eamon and the girls were and put his hand out towards me.

**Hey, come on**

I didn't hesitated and grab his hand to dance on the stage.

**(happy)**

**Bring me down… can't nothing…**

**Bring me down… your love is too high…**

**Bring me down… can't nothing…**

**Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)**

Than on cue everyone started to clap together**.**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

We dance on stage together like we were meant for each other.

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

Then I spin right into his chest and looked up at him and smile and he smile back.

**come on**

**(End of Song)**

Everyone clap, whistle and cheer for them. That when me and Taylor broke away from each other slowly. Then he help me off stage and turn his attention back to the roaring crowd with Kuma, Eamon and the three girls and bow. The curtains than close on the stage.

_It's official. Best. Birthday. Ever! _I said.

**- (Official best birthday transition!) -**

**Kin POV**

The party went off without a hitch. Everything was perfect from start to finish. "The Talons" performance was better than good, it was awesome. I mean they had everyone dancing on the floor.

"Man that was one wicked party bro!" Kon said while I'm driving us back home.

"Yeah it was bro!" I said.

The party didn't ended until 10:30 p.m. Laney decided to drive back with her mom afterwards and Corey was okay with it but his mind to be somewhere else. I saw the way he look at Laney dancing with Taylor. He look heartbroken and really piss off.

_I wonder if Corey starting to develop feeling for her. _I said. _If he is it about time. The Poor girl been dropping hints like its hot and he still doesn't see them._

"Hey Kin?" Kon said.

"Yeah Kon?" I said.

"Do you think Laney would leave us?" He ask.

I thought about it for a minute and shook my head. "Nah she wouldn't leave us." I said, "Were like a second family to here."

"Are you sure?" Kon said, "They why Taylor and Laney look at each other seems to be the same way we look at our pancakes fill with chocolate chip with whip cream on top."

I thought longer on that one. The way they did look at each other did show some interest to one another. But I still stand one what I said earlier.

"Kon I positive she would stay with us." I said. Kon smile and look more at ease.

_At lease I hope she will…_ I said while driving the truck into our garage. _At least I hope…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was some chapter! *Eats piece cake*<strong>_  
><em>

**Laney wondering getting the best of her.**

**This isn't there first kiss but that doesn't count :P**

**Corey starting to get it back falls back on the 'sister zone'**

**"The Talons" tear up the party floor.**

**Kin starting now to worry about the band losing Laney.**

**Well that it my friends. See ya later! (Close garage door)**


	7. Chapter 7: Taylor Morning

**Hello again readers and fans of Grojband. I'm back with another chapter of Grojband: Talon Strike! This going to be mostly from Taylor POV and no one else. Also I'm sorry if Taylor and Laney mom part was rush. I wanted to get Taylor character develop as soon as possible so the story can kick it into gear and give Laney mom my own special background. Also there going to be references, but only one to one character I really like too. Well let's start the story.**

****By the way _italic means thoughts, (Bold and italic with paraphrases means phone call)_****

****_******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's, references and items that appear.******_****

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor POV<strong>

I was in my bed looking up at the celling thinking about yesterday performance. My room is a master bedroom with a summer color theme going on. My bed is a king size and facing away from the wall towards my 70 inch LED Vizio TV with a home theater sound system. Also I decorate my room with some "Lord of the Rings" and "The Hobbit" poster and figures. I like those kind of movie genres.

_Man I can't believe it. _I said.

I close my eyes and remember our moment on the stage while we were dancing. It felt so natural dancing with her. Then she spin right into me and we stare at each other. I think I made on hell of a good impression.

_That one way to show that you're interested in a girl._ I said, _but something didn't feel right after._

I remember when I put down Laney from the stage and for some reason my eyes meet with Corey's. He look at me like with surprise that I was part of a talent, world renown group then shot me a look like don't-touch-my-Laney-again look.

I scoff, _she a growing women, she can make her own decisions._ I jump out of my bed and look at the time, I realize it was 12 p.m.

_Guess it's time to ready for the day. _I said. Then I walk into my luxury master bathroom. It has a spa bathtub, shower, two sink and two toilets. The title matches with my bedroom summer theme.

I started flossing my teeth then brush them. After that I started taking off my white shirt and black pajamas shorts before entering the shower. While I was in there I began to think about Laney.

_Man who would of thought. _I said while the water ran down my body, _that there be a girl smart, beautiful and talent like her._

_She almost like Ve- _I stop mid thought and shower. I start having glimpses of my past when I was 13. Around that time we were doing gigs our local town and others nearby. We practice at my house studio in London with my mom and dad. We had four people in the group back then. Me, Eamon, Kuma and…

I close my eyes and saw a beautiful long red head white girl. She had green eyes, wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans and black vans. She was the same height as me, five foot six back then, she was starting to develop an hourglasses figure. She had a strong, friendly and care presence around her. Her mom and dad where both white, mom was Swedish and dad was Russian. Mom was a college professor and her dad was one of the Europe best car dealers.

Then my mind went back to her sweet and loving voice. It remind me of another red hair girl from a TV show but she was a Tamaranean. However the difference between them was the girl I knew didn't have problems speaking english and can make good food.

I clench my hand into a fist hit the wall of my shower. Luckily I didn't put a hole in the wall or broke my hand. _If I was only stronger, quicker and wiser… _I said before turning off the shower.

I warp the towel around my waist before exiting the shower, then I blow dry my hair to get it less damp. Then I remember miss Penn's wanting to discuss about my parents.

_I guess now is better than ever. _I said, _I mean it's been a while since I had a serious talk to an adult._

I went into my closet and got dress, I decided to wear a white t-shirt with the symbol of the thunder cats on the chest, blue loose jeans and red and blue Nike running shoes. Then I went down stairs to the living room which the kitchen was next to as well.

**- (Brief glimpse of Taylor past Transition!) -**

I see Kuma in a white shirt and black shorts sitting on the couch playing Killer Instinct on the Xbox one. Eamon was eating cereal at the table.

"Morning guys" I said.

"Morning sleepy head." Kuma said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Morning." Eamon said, "Where you going off to?"

"I'm going over to Laney house." I said.

"Again bro? Man you must really like her man." Kuma said, "Why don't you ask her on a date?"

"I can't ask her that." I said calmly while blushing, "I barely know her. Plus she looks like she already dating someone."

"No she isn't." Eamon said while eating, "The dude she with is her best friend and 'brother' figure. Nothing more."

"Are you sure" I said, "He's been giving me that jealous boyfriend look."

"Naw bro he just looking after her." Kuma said while performing an ultra-combo with Spinal, "Beside he seems cool and fun to hang around Kyōdai." He added once he match was over.

"Yeah I guess your right Kuma." I said, "He just wants to know who he dealing with."

"Now." Eamon said, "Why are you going to Laney house?"

"Her mom want to talk to me about something." Eamon rise right eyebrow in interest. "And?" he ask for more. "Was to talk about my parents…" I said a little depress at the end.

Eamon look surprise that I'm going to talk about my parents to a complete stranger I just met yesterday. I heard Kuma drop the controller and jump off the couch, he then ran towards me and give his signature bear hug.

"I can't believe it!" He said while crushing my ribs, "You're finally going to tell someone about them beside use! Plus it's a parent of your future girlfriend too!" I blush a bit at that part.

"Yeah." Eamon said, "Why didn't you just tell her 'no thank you?"

I snake my way out of Kuma hug, "She a smart women and could read through a lie like a knife to butter." I said, "Plus their something about her that said 'I have a story I want to tell you too.' vibe."

"What make you say that?" Eamon said.

"I can tell it by the way she was acting towards me yesterday." I said, "She wouldn't have me there knowing Laney likes to come down stairs in her-" I stop immediately before I said anymore.

Kuma and Eamon look at me with interests, "Knowing what?" Kuma said.

"Knowing Laney was getting her hair ready." I lie, "She the type of girl that doesn't go out with messy hair." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Uh huh." Eamon said unimpressed, "Well did you call or text her that you're going over?"

"Not yet." I said, "I was going to text her when I got in my car before I drive off."

"Okay. Just stay safe you hear my Shi?" Kuma said, "I don't want to go on a man hunt for you."

"I will deartháir. I promise." I said while grabbing the sliver Ferrari Enzo keys.

**- (Morning surprise Transitions!) -**

I enter our underground garage where there at least fifteen different cars we all drive. I found the Ferrari, open it's butterfly doors and enter. Then I toke out me phone and swipe upwards getting the screen projecting and called Laney.

_**(Hello?) **_Laney said.

"Hey how's your Saturday morning going?" I answer back.

_**(Hey Taylor! My Saturday going great so far. How your Saturday?) **_She said.

"Going go so far." I said, "Are you at home?"

_**(No I'm with my friends right now. Why?) **_She ask.

"Your mom wants to talk to me. About something." I said, "I don't know what so that why I'm going to your house" I said to not get her involve.

_I don't what you to know yet. _I said.

_**(Okay. I'll call her and tell your on the way there.) **_ She said, _**(And Taylor.)**_

"Yes tulinen enkeli?" I said.

_**(Thank you for throwing an awesome performance yesterday.) **_ She said.

I smile, "Your welcome."

_**(And I want to show you how we get down.) **_She said.

"We?" I said.

_**(My group, Grojband.) **_She said, _**(We are performing a little later around 5 p.m. at the mall.)**_

_You have got to be kidding me! _I said, _She's part of a group and didn't tell me._

_**(I didn't tell yet because I was warp up with my birthday yesterday.) **_She said.

That true I mean I would forget to tell someone if I was caught up in something, like her birthday.

"Don't sweat it. You were busy getting your party on." I said.

_**(Thanks for understanding.) **_She said, _**(I'll text you later. Bye!)**_

"Bye." I said before she hang up. I close the door and press the elevator button to get the car to the surface. Once it was topside I turn on the engine a drove off down the drive way.

_Let's see what today brings us shall we? _ I said driving down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was quiet interesting chapter.<strong>

**Taylor remember someone from his past that cause him to nearly punch a hole in the shower.**

**Kuma and Eamon are surprise that he opening up to someone about his parents. I wonder why?**

**Laney tells Taylor she part of a group already and wants him to see them perform later on. **

**Reference was Starfire from teen titans.**

**Well I hope you like this chapter next one going be deep. See ya next time (Close garage door.) **


	8. Chapter 8 : The Talk part 1

**Hello again readers and Fans of Grojband. With a chapter of Grojband:Talons Strike. This chapter mostly about Taylor again but for good reason. it's going to be deep like I promise but mostly near the end. Also the reason why I have Taylor and Lane mostly and not Laney and Corey moments because I want to get my OC develop or the story wouldn't be any good. I promise to have Corey and Laney moment at the mall gig. but for now lets gets this chapter going and I hope you enjoy it.**

******By the way _italic means thoughts_******

****_******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's.******_****

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor POV<strong>

I made it to Laney house around 2 p.m. and park my car at the front of the house. I turn off the engine and sat there for a quick minute to get myself mental prepare.

_It's been a while since I talk about my parents. _I said.

I open my door and exit the car. These time I remember to lock it, then I walk to the door and rang the doorbell. Then I heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Ah Taylor you made it." Said Miss Penn while opening the door, "Come in."

I walk inside and took a good look around before sitting down at the kitchen table. "Are you hungry?" she ask while she was going into the pantry.

"No I'm good. I had some Jack in the Box's before coming over here." I said.

"Okay." She said. Then went back into the pantry and pull out some cookies. "Just in case you start getting hungry."

"Thank you." I said, "Do you have any water?"

She pull out two bottles of water and made her way to the table. "You know we don't have to talk about it right now." She said, "I don't want you to have a bad day after an awesome party."

"Thank you, but I need to do this." I said, "I been keeping it away from the public eye for too long."

"Okay then." She said while taking out a cookie, "I tell you a story about me after you." I saw it coming but I was still surprise that she was willing going to open up to me and I to her.

I stood up for a moment and walk to the window in the living room and stare in the back yard. "I just meet you yesterday Miss Penn." I said, "You don't have to tell me about yourself yet."

"I want to tell you because my daughter talks highly about you." She said in a soft tone, "Also I can tell when a child is suffering from a lost."

I turn to her, "Laney talks about me?" I said. She nods her head, "As much she talks about Corey."

I felt a smile come across my face. _She talks about me… _I said. "She doesn't say anything bad about you." Miss Penn said, "She likes the fact that you treat her like a girl unlike most people."

"She does?" I said. She nod, "When she was young most people treat her like a boy when she really wanted to be treat like a girl." She said, "But you gave her more than that."

"Really? What's would that be?" I said walking back to the table.

"You made her feel like she not just some normal, tomboy girl. You made her feel special."

I felt very happy that I was able to make someone feel that way, especially Laney. "Enough about my daughter." She said, "Let's get down to business."

I sat down at the table and close my eyes for a moment. Then I took a deep breath and exhale slowly. "Alright. Where do I began?" I said.

"Let's began how your parents met then work our way up." She said.

I nod, "My mom was Scottish, she was white with long curly red hair that went down pass her shoulder, had the same eyes like me and had an hourglass figure." I said, "My dad was British, he was a light skin black man with short black wave hair, brown eyes and had an athletic body."

"Your part black?" She said in surprise, "I thought you were full white to be honest."

I laugh a bit, "Yeah it's hard to see it but I am mix." I said, "I just like Mariah Carey just to relate."

"Okay sorry to interrupt." She said.

"It's okay." I said , "Anyway my mom and dad met at Oxford University. Both of them were sophomores around the time they met too. My mom was doing football, which you call here 'soccer' and studying English and History, she want to become a historian. My dad was doing rugby and studying Economics and Mathematics, he want to become a business man."

I took a quick drink of water than continue, "My mom had an outgoing personality and kind personality. She all ways voice her opinion when she knows something is not right. She was also very intelligence and skill at many things. Such as researching something to the T and writing paper that blew professor sock off. People were drawn to her because of these traits."

I took a minute to catch my breath and continue, "My dad had the same as personality too, but at a more controllable level. He knew how to handle people, from the stuck up to the shy ones very well. He had skill and intelligence that equal my mom. He had an amazing memory and solve most problems with one quick glance. People were also drawn to his traits."

I stop to grab a cookie after I finish eating it I went on, "They told me they met at a party in the dorm. My dad went with his friends just to have a good time nothing else. My mom was force to go because her friends went her to find a boyfriend." I said, "My dad met her leaning on the wall and ask her to dance with him. My mom decline saying 'you just want to get lucky'. My dad told her he wasn't there to get lucky or any of that kind of stuff and just wanted to have fun. Knowing he was not going to give up she agree and they went to dance."

"Then what happen next?" Miss Penn said.

"They dance, talk and enjoy themselves that night and they exchange numbers." I said, "Next they started hanging out more and more. Evenly my dad ask her out and she said yes. They told me a lot of people envy both of them because they were so happy being with each other."

I toke another cookie, "But like all relationship you're going to have your arguments and eventually they broke up." I said before putting the cookie in my mouth. I finish it quickly, "They didn't do the break-up-get-than-back-together thing. Once they broke up, they broke up. However they didn't feel the same once they broke up. My both of their grade started to slip from A's to C's and they started playing terrible."

"So they had to make up." Miss Penn said, "But both thought that the other wanted the other back. Right?"

"Correct, both of them thought the other one was not going to accept them back." I said, "So their friends trick them to meet each other back were they first met. At first they didn't talk to each other for a good ten minutes. My father was the first to apologize and then my mother follow. After they talk for ten more minutes they turn on their favorite song, it was also their marriage song."

"What was their song?" Miss Penn said.

"It was Charlie Wilson - You Are." I said, "That was there song when they got marriage. They were 20 years old when that happen. I didn't come in until the year later on April 5. By then they were already finish with college, but they had to put their dreams on hold."

Miss Penn raise her right eyebrow while she was drinking. With a face that ask "Why?"

"They wouldn't be able to take care of me probably." I said, "They wanted to be stable and around me at first. So my dad took a job as a manager at Best Buy and my mom decided to start a babysitting serve. That how I met my friend Kuma, Eamon and other kids. I had a closer relationship with Kuma and Eamon than other kids."

I start to remember the stories our parents told about use. We were some crazy kids back then and fearless too. Like the type of kids that give your parents a heart attack and moment to remember. I remember the time we were twelve and we thought it was a good idea to play in the streets in Spain with the running of the bulls.

_Man that was a fun memory, it was the moment I also met Ve-. _I stop mid thought again and shook my head.

Then I realize that Miss Penn was still in the room. She look at me with a worry look. "Is there something wrong?" she said.

"Yeah just remember a bad memory. A very bad memory." I said going along.

"Was it about your parents?" She ask.

I close my eyes and took a deep breath, "Yeah" I said to remove that girl from my thought, "It was the time we went to USC for our college years, we were fifteen then. We were getting off the plane to go to our ride to the college. While we were going to the car my dad business partners in L.A. were waiting for us near the car."

I took a sip of water before going again, "By then my dad was able to become a CEO of the company that made my phone and other futuristic items. My mom stop her baby serve when I turn ten and started working at Oxford as a historian teacher. And "The Talons" were growing around the world and getting ready for college live."

I felt my heart breaking slowly remembering what they told me. "However, things took a turn for the worst." I said.

"What happen Taylor?" She ask in a worry tone when she finish eating her cookie.

"At the airport my dad partners told me that my parents…" I trail off feeling the grief and pain coming in my chest.

"Take a moment. Then continue." Miss Penn said in a comforting tone.

I did as she said and took a moment to collect myself. Once I finally calm down I continue, "…They told me my parents died in a head on collision in to a concrete lamp post around 10 p.m. the day before I landed in L.A."

I heard Miss Penn gasp but I continue, "They were just minding their own business, just coming back from a nice dinner." I felt my anger rising and slam my hand on the table, that my Miss Penn jump, "All of a sudden a bloody drunk driver was driving on the wrong side of the damn road. To avoid then head on collision my dad had to swerve to the left, right in front of the lamp post."

I felt my tears forming, "They died on impact." I said, "There were photos of the accident it was a bad scene. Something that **will** leave you scar you for live."

I got up abruptly from the table, "The drunk driver was never found and I had to leave three days later to my parents funeral." I said, "I saw them before I left, they were smiling and saying 'have fun'! I never thought that would be the last time I say goodbye for the last time!"

I felt Miss Penn grab my hand, I look at her straight in the eyes. Her eyes were sad but had calmest to them. She was trying to calm me down and it was working for some reason. Maybe it's her motherly presence that was doing it.

I sigh, "I'm sorry." I calmly sat back down, "I let my emotions get the best of me. Like I always do when it comes to situations like this."

"it's okay." She said, "It's understandable."

I wipe my tears off my face, "Yeah, it just that I never told anyone else besides Kuma and Eamon how I felt, especially a grown up."

"Why didn't you tell a grown up?" she said, "Even your friends parents?"

"Kuma and Eamon parents knew but I didn't let them comfort me." I said, "I just push all adults away because none of them could relate to my pain, my suffering."

There was a moment of silence in the room. So quiet that you drop a pin you could hear it. It stay that way for a good three minutes before Miss Penn got up from the table to get more water.

"Thank you for allowing me to heard your story." She said, "And I'm sorry for your lost."

"Your welcome." I said, "And thank you."

She walked back with a smile on her face to the table, "Now" she said in a soft tone while sitting down, "it's time for you to heard a story about me."

"You don't ha-"

"I have too." She said cutting me off, "After a story like your, it's only fair to tell story like mine."

I look at her and I could tell she was determine to tell me this story. "Then can I ask what is in store for me?" I ask, "So I would be mentally prepare somewhat."

She nod, "Fair enough." She said, "It going to be about me, my husband, my daughter and a accident that took me nearly out of my daughter live."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy this little character development. I really wanted to get some Taylor background in before I continue.<strong>

**Also my story with Miss Penn going to be deep as well, more deep than Taylors to be honest.**

**I hope you enjoy it. See ya later! (close garage door) **


	9. Chapter 9: The Talk Part 2

**Hello again fans and readers of Grojband. I'm back for another chapter of Grojband Talon Strike. I sooooo sorry it took so long to get it release it from school, family and other things it was hard to work on this one. I promise the next one wouldn't take that long to release. anyway his one is from Miss Penn view and I hope you like.**

****By the way _italic means thoughts_****

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******

* * *

><p><strong>Miss Penn POV<strong>

I can tell Taylor ready to heard my story but I wonder if really ready for what I'm going to tell him. So far I told this story only to people Laney really care for, people like Corey, Kin, Kon and Mr. Riffin. Nobody else knows but knows besides those four, but it's about to be five.

I took a sip of my water and look out the window, "I was in college..." I said, "A sophomore going to San Diego State, I was trying to become a dancer back then. But things weren't going the way I plan."

I look back a Taylor who was paying very close attention, "My family were going through hard times, my dad and my mom was working two jobs." I look at my water and stare at it, "They send most of the money to my college fees and kept just enough to make due."

I took a sip, "I told them to start taking half instead of sending so much to me." I start looking at my water, "I hated the thought that my parents were giving so much to me and kept so little for themselves."

I look up at Taylor, "My grades for most of my classes where mostly C's and B-'s." I said, "I just kept myself enough so I can make it by through college. I already had something plan out already after I graduated."

Taylor chimed in, "What was it?"

"I was going to be a dance teacher for Hollywood." I said, "The money I knew I was going to make would be enough for me."

I took another sip, "However…" I said, "Nothing in the future is guarantee to you."

I can tell Taylor face sadden just a bit, "What happen?" He said.

I look back at my water, but this time with more intensity, "I was practicing in the dance class with my friends, just minding our own business." I said, "I was practicing my ballet form and I went up in the air and landed right on top if a puddle of water that my friend spill the moment before I went up into the air."

I close my eyes for a moment to collect myself, "By the time they tried to warn me it was too late." I said, "I landed on it on my left foot, I slip, my right foot hit the bar and my head it the floor. The only thing I heard after I hit the ground was friends running towards me."

I open my eyes and look at Taylor, his face hold a frown, "later that day I was in the hospital." I said, "The doctor told me I suffer a concussion, but…" I trail off for a second, "They worst damage was my foot, it had a boot on it."

I took a sip before continuing, "The doctor told me the damage was serve, I froze a second before asking if I was able to continue dancing." I look at Taylor, he held an sadden expression. "He told me the chance of me dancing again were 0%."

"I'm sorry that happen to you Miss Penn." He said.

I shook my head, "No need to feel bad." I said, "It not like you were around at the time. So don't beat yourself."

"Okay…" he said in a sadden tone.

_He just like Corey. Always wanting to help someone in need. _I said

I took a cookie and ate before continuing, "It was hard going through college." I said, "Losing my future took a toll on my self-esteem and made me a bit distance took my friend and family. My grade suffer and started losing my friends."

I took a sip, "I drop out of college around my junior year." I said, "But my pain was just starting for me." I look at Taylor who was taking a sip, "My mom suffer a heart attack and die a month after I drop out, my dad die of alcoholic poisoning a month later." I said when he finish.

Taylor look more depress when I told him, "I…I'm…I'm so sorry that happen Miss Penn." He said, "Your parents sound so kind and caring. They didn't deserve such dead like that."

I nod, "Your right they didn't." I said, "They deserve a much better way leaving this world, but death had other plans…"

I took my water bottle and finish it, "After my parents death started working as waitress in a diner just to make some change and take my mind off what happen in my life so far." I said before getting up, "Around that time I meant a man, he was white with brown wavy hair, sideburns and brown eyes. He had a nice built, lean and muscular, he wore a red shirt and had blue jeans with boots."

I got back to the table this time with a glass of orange juice, "He was working as a building engineer and always came into our diner." I said before taking a sip, "I always saw him looking at me, not with perverted way but in a shy way. He all ways turn his head when I turn around, he wasn't smooth with it." I laugh.

"I have a feeling where this is going." He said in more of an upbeat tone now.

I nodded, "Yep that man is Laney father, a good hearted and gentle giant." I said.

"Giant?" Taylor said.

"He was six foot six." I said, "He play basketball in college just to get classes."

"Oh!" Taylor said surprise, "He was a big guy alright."

"Yep he was." I said, "He was a shy one too. He didn't ask me out until one evening were we didn't have a lot of customer. However it was raining that evening too."

I took another sip, "He was wearing a drench black dress suit and pants with nice black shoes, he hair was comb backwards but it was dripping wet, overall he look like a mess and he knew it and came in with a drench roses." I said, "He walk over to me while I was talking to my boss, the chief, and ask me out while hold out the roses. At first I was, 'I need to put he down gentle' but my boss decided for me and said I be delighted. He said he going to pick me up tomorrow around 4 p.m. I was about to tell him I had work, but my boss said I will be free that day."

Taylor laugh, "Your boss sounds like an awesome person."

I nodded, "Yeah he was, he just hated that I was going through a tough time and held in." I said, "When he saw Laney father ask me out he didn't waste any time."

"That good of him." Taylor said, "Looking out for you like that."

"Yeah it was." I said, "If he didn't I don't think Laney would be here today."

I took a sip before continuing, "Anyway, he took me out the next day and I had the best date I ever had." I said, "He did everything in his power to make the date great for me, he took me to the movie and had a nice dinner at a nice restaurant."

I look my glass, "He made me feel happiness again." I said, "He made me feel love again."

I look at Taylor, his face was much more happy, "We dated for two more months before he pop the question." I said, "Of course I said yes and got marriage three month later, the wedding was small but we had fun."

I took another cookie and ate before going on, "Around September, in the same year, I discover I was pregnant with Laney, I told him and he start screaming in joy in our apartment complex about us having a baby." I said, "While Laney was developing I decided to look for a new job, luckily my boss help me out and I was able to work at a five star restaurant. The money we brought in was enough to support Laney."

I took a sip again and continue, "Nine month later the joy of my life can into existence." I said, "She was my biggest achievement I had done in my life and I wanted her to live a bigger and better life than I had."

I took a cookie out and ate it, "After Laney enter the world our life improve." I said, "I went back and finish college, her father was able to get a promotion and we move out to Peacville when she was six."

I felt my heart swell up in saddens, "However…" I said and Taylor face became puzzle, "All good things have to come to an end, sometime terrible endings."

I got up and walk towards the window and look up to the clouds, "Me and my husband were on the way home back from a dinner, Laney was home with my cousin who was obsesses with beauty pageants." I said not looking away, "We were at an intersection and the light was red, Laney father step on the barks to slow down but the brakes didn't work. That when we did the worst thing we could have done, we panic."

I felt the tears forming on my face, "by the time we decided to do it was too late and got hit by a truck and the flip three times." I felt the tears going down the face, "Laney father die on impact and I was unconscious, bleeding and bruise badly."

I turn back to Taylor, his face was in complete shock and full of sorrow. "The hospital call up my cousin and told them what happen, she rush there with Laney, she was eight around this time." I said making my way to the table, "When they came into my room they pull my cousin outside and leave Laney in the room with me. They told her I was in a coma and likely hood of me waking was slim."

I sat back down, "Laney was in the room tugging on my blanket saying 'Wake up mommy' than grab my right arm saying 'We going home now' and asking 'Where is daddy?', 'Why are you not waking up?" I said still crying, "My cousin pull her away gentle and told her about my condition, they said that she ran towards me and cried on my bed."

I look up to see Taylor face and he wasn't there. Instead he was up next to me and hug me. I let the tears go from there.

_He just like Corey._ I said.

He never didn't let up until I finish crying which was a good two minutes. After that he look at me, "Better now Miss Penn?" he ask in a gentle tone.

"Yes much better, thank you Taylor." I said.

After that he sat back down, "What happen next Miss Penn?" he said in a calm tone.

"I miss most of my little angle life." I said, "I miss her years from being 8 to 13 years. When she turn 14 years old that when I started to wake up from my coma. I remember little bits and pieces of the accident but I thought it was tomorrow."

I took a sip, "When I call for the nurse they were surprise that I woke up and call my family." I said, "At that moment I didn't wanted to tell Laney what happen still thinking she was eight. After a few minutes Laney and my cousin came in and I was surprise how big Laney got and how old my cousin look."

I took another sip, "They told me I was in a coma for six years." I said, "They told me what happen while I was under, my cousin getting marriage, Laney winning a pageant and creating a band. There was so much to take in.

I look at Taylor, "After I was caught up to speed and thank god for allow me to see my love one's again I made it my mission to be around Laney life as much as I can." I said, "My cousin and her husband move a year ago back to California, Laney was a bit down but understood, Laney and I went to my husband grave were we both cried for a while and said our thanks to him."

I smile, "Now were here, with an unbreakable mother and daughter bond."

Taylor clap his hands, "Amazing story Miss Penn." He said, "Your are one of the strongest women I had the pleasure to be grace by your presence."

I blush a bit, "Your to kind."

Taylor took out his phone and was surprise by the time, "Whoa it already 4:30 p.m.! I apologize Miss Penn but I must leave,"

"Don't want to miss Grojband show?" I said smiling, "Will don't mind me and get going before you miss it."

Taylor got up from the chair and made sure he had everything before he walk towards the door. He stop and look back at me, "Thank you very a memorable evening Miss Penn." He said before he walk out the door.

I got up and walk to the door and open it, "Your welcome Taylor, come back anytime." I said while he enter his car. He wave good bye and took off in his car. I stood in the doorway for a minute and smile.

"Corey and Taylor have the same personality but show it in different ways." I said, "Laney going to have a tough time choosing." Then I went back inside and close the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that enough heart tugging moment to last for a while.<strong>

**Next up is a Corey and Laney Chapter at the mall. I wonder how that's going?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it see ya next time! (Close garage door)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Mall

**Hey fans and readers of Grojband I'm back with a new chapter. Like I promise last time this one has Corey and Laney action. Next chapter going to be going to be fun I promise. Hope you enjoy this chapter my friends. **

******By the way _italic means thoughts_******

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******

* * *

><p><strong>Corey POV<strong>

We were waiting stage to get the finishing touches before we go up on stage. So we decide to spend our time walking around in the mall. Kin and Kon decided to go to the arcade to play for a bit. Laney and I decided to go to the food court and chill there for a bit, waiting for Kin and Kon to finish.

"Man it crazy in here." I said.

"I know right." Laney said, "There so many fans, but you can tell the true fans from the crazy ones luckily."

Grojband grew so much over years that we are starting to get recognize by big companies, growing fan base and meeting awesome bands. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. I just wish the new fans would be more like our older fans. They tend to overreact in our presence, but they will learn to control in time with help.

I see a pack of girls wearing Grojband shirts and they saw me, they scream and came running towards me. However they were stop by security before they could come any closer.

"We love you Corey!" one of them yell.

"Marriage me!" Yell another one.

"Let have you hair!" another yell.

I sigh, 'let's get out of here Lanes." I said in a annoy tone.

"Right behind you." She said.

We both got up and made our way to the escalators, but I heard them one say something I thought I would never hear from a crazy girl fan. "Would you just ask Laney already!" she yell, "You so cute together!"

I blush so hard that you could have mistaken me as a tomato, you never hear a fan girl said things like that, at least I never hear it. I look over at Laney who was blushing just has hard. I chuckled.

"You alright Lanes?" I said in a playful tone, "You seem like you like the idea of us going out."

I never thought it was humanly possible to become redder than a tomato, but Laney prove that theory wrong. "Shut up Core." She mutter.

I smile, than out of nowhere an idea pop into my head. I grin at the thought and I set my plan into motion once we hit ground floor. "Lanes" I said in a seductive tone in her ear, I swear that I heard her heart start beating at 100 miles per second.

"I need you…" I said again in my seductive tone. Then I turn her around towards me, her eyes wear shining brightly. I smirk.

"To tell you…" I said again I was leaning towards her face. It went as slow as possible while looking her in her emerald eyes. I stop with our lips centimeters away from touching. I could feel her breath and heart just pick up the past five times fast.

"T…T…T...T…Tell me what Co..Core." she said in a stuttering whisper.

"To tell you…" I said again in a seductive tone.

I put me phone right between our lips and push play, "There a snake in my boot!", it said in a cowboy voice.

Laney eyes immediately shift into an annoying stare and push me away. I start laughing after she push me, "Come on Lanes." I said in between laughing, "It was funny."

She sighed, "Yeah you're a really comedian Core." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well at least in know I have a backup job once I retire." I said now my laughter die down.

"Can we hurry up to the stage." She said in a annoy tone, "I want to make sure everything is ready."

With that she started walking away quickly and I had to jog to keep up. "I'm sorry Lanes." I said, "I didn't mean to get you upset, I thought you would have like it too."

"Apology accepted" she said not looking at me, "Let's get this show started."

I stop for a moment and watch her continue walking. _Way ago Core._ I said, _You mess big time._

I started to rub me chin for a second to think of a way to get her happy again. Then an idea pop into my head that going to get her happy again.

**-(Corey plans Transition!)-**

**Laney POV**

I was walking as fast as I can away from that heart playing jerk. I mean what the hell man, really? Pulling that kind of stunt after that crazy fan girl saying me and him should be together.

"You can be a real jerk Core." I mutter.

I finally made it to our stage which is in the middle of the mall where there's a large circle center with two floor that allow great view of the stage and the sound bounces well of the wall.

I walk behind stage to check if anyone was there. Kin and Kon where there getting the instruments ready and the crew we hire were getting the stage ready for our opening.

"Hey Lanes." Kon said then look around, "Where Core?"

"He coming." I said in a annoy tone.

Kin sigh, "What did Corey do this time."

"He did nothing but play the bloody fool as usually." I said with aggravation.

"Whoa, whoa their girl." Kin said, "Calm down and let's talk for a minute." Kon directed us to the table. "Now" Kin said, "Tell us what happen."

I told them how me and Corey were at the food court waiting on them to call us, "Which remind me why didn't you call us?" I ask before continuing.

"We forgot to be honest." Kon said, "We were about to call you guys but saw you come back stage."

"Okay." I said, "Now we're was I… oh yeah." I talk about how a group of new fans were starting to annoy us so we decided to leave. I told them how one of them said me and Corey should go out.

"Ahhhh." Kon said in a girly tone, "I can see it now. You two together would be adorable." Kin chuckle.

I blush but quickly got rid of it with a few coughs, "Anyway…" I said. I told them how Corey was teasing me at first than he started going the extra mile. I didn't tell them that I felt like I was on cloud nine and that my knight in shine armor finally came. I did tell them that Corey build it up just to so he could say "There a snake in my boots."

Kin and Kon start laughing, "Man Core is a comedian." Kon said. "Yeah he knows how to build up for the punch line huh."

They continue laughing until the saw I was not amuse by it. I got up and they flinch, they must of thought I was going to yell or hit them. I would do that if they did something really stupid but this didn't involve them, it involve me and Corey.

I sigh, "Calm down you guys I'm not going to yell or hit you guys." I said, "I'm going to get my stuff ready." I started walking over to my equipment until I felt someone hand on my shoulder. I turn around and saw Kon with a sadden face.

"Sorry Lanes we didn't mean to offend you." Kon said in a sad tone.

I smile, "It's okay Kon." I said, "I hold nothing against you or Kin." He smiled and went back to Kin.

_The only one that i have problems with is Corey…_I said before going back to my equipment.

**-(Laney have problems Transition!)-**

**Corey POV**

It was around 4:50 by the time I made it to back stage. I saw Kin, Kon and Laney all ready to go. However, they don't know what I have in store for them.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Core." Kin and Kon said. Laney just wave at me.

_She still mad at me._ I said, _But that going to change real quick._

"Hey guys I just thought of something awesome." I said.

"Okay." Kin said, "What is it this time?"

"Oh, oh, oh I bet we are adding ninja turtle on the stage." Kon said.

We all look at Kon weirdly, "Uh bro." Kin said, "Remember our talk about 'ninja turtle."

"Yeah…Oh." Kon said, now he look a little depress. "Don't worry we find them eventually and have all the pizza we can have." Kin said, that cheer Kon spirit.

I cough to get their attention back, "Anyway" I continue, "I thought we should have Lanes as the lead singer."

"Say what." Laney said shock. Laney doesn't sing a lot but she has the voice for it and every time we tried to get her to sing she gives us a sorry excuse. But this time she not backing out now.

"Core this is really not the time for this." She said.

"Oh yes it is." I said, "I think it's time for the world to hear your beautiful voice."

She blush and I was wondering why until I remember I said 'beautiful', now it's mine turn to blush.

"Also we have to go on in two minutes too." I added.

Laney blush fade away, she tried to say something else but sigh in defeat knowing there was no backing out.

"You win this time Corey." She said, "You own me big time."

I smile and hug her, "You're the best Lanes." I said.

"Thanks Core." She said and return the hug. It felt really nice and I didn't want to let go either, but I had too she is my sister not my girlfriend.

_Girlfriend…_ I said, _That sounds kinda cool…_

"Hey Core." Look at Lanes, who was ready along with Kin and Kon. "It's time to go."

"Alright." I grab my awesome guitar and hurry up on stage. Where we were met with the roar of the crowd. "Showtime." I whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that one way to piss off a girl huh? :P <strong>

**Also were going to see Laney as a lead singer. that going to be awesome!**

**And don't worry Kon will find those turtles, This I swear! **

**References: Woody line from Toy stories (My favorite Childhood movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

**Well that enough for now see ya later! (Close garage door)**


	11. Chapter 11: Showtime and Surprise!

**Hello readers and fans of Grojband. I would like to bring you a new chapter in Grojband Talons strike! This One has some fun moment that I enjoy writing in. Well that all I'm going to say for now let's start the show!  
><strong>

********By the way _italic means thoughts_********

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******,** plus song or lyrics.**

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor POV<strong>

It was 4:50 when I got to the mall and took me eight minutes to find a parking space. I got out of my car, lock it and sprint to the mall. _Note to self by out this mall and add more parking spaces. _I said while sprinting.

When I open the door there were a crowd of people in the center and chanting 'Grojband'. I knew going through that going to be hell so I look around to see if there was another way to get to the stage so I can wait in the back.

_I could swing my way there, but that wouldn't end good for someone. _I said, _I could jump on the crowd heads, but won't end good for me and the crowd. I could ask security to make me a path but were the fun in that._

I the more I thought about my approach to the stage the more time I was running out of. "Hello Peacville!" Corey said on the microphone, "Are you guys ready to rock!" I heard the crowd scream loudly. "Will before we do." He said, "I like to make one special announcement." The crowd went silent.

_I need to get going now. _I said. Then an idea pop in my head and I smile. _That it! _I said. I look around and saw the flag poles leading to the stage, I smile. _Alright time to bust some raccoon moves. _I said.

I ran up the stairs next to the enter and got to the second floor, first I measure the distance between the flag poles. After I finish my measurement I climb up on the rail, "What is he doing?" I hear someone said behind me. I smile and jump of the railing. I heard gasp behind me, but I continue smiling. I spin in the air and land right on top of the pole in a ninja position and look at the crowd watching me. They were in awe.

"Will I see you guys later." I said, "Got a back stage calling my name!" With that I leap to the next flag pole and landed perfectly again and this process was repeated all the way to the stage.

**-(Taylor part Raccoon Transition!)-**

**Corey POV**

"I have a special announcement to make." I said before we started to rocking. The crowd went silent with anticipation. "Now I been the lead singer for a while now." I started, "I can feel my voice is starting to fade away." I faded my voice at the end.

"So I decided to take a break for this one." I said. The crowd now muttering among themselves with concern. "Hold on. Hold on." I said getting their attention back, "The show will go on, but with a new lead singer."

I raise my hand high, "So put your hands together for our lead singer for this gig!" I scream to the crowd. Then I lower my hand towards Laney "Laney Penn!" Laney than move up to the center of the stage and wave at the crowd, they respond back with a roar of approval.

"Oh my god! Laney going to sing for us!" said a girl in the crowd scream out.

"Awesome!" said a boy in the yelling out in the crowd.

"We love you Laney!" said a group of boys yelling with Laney face on their t-shirts.

I hand Laney the mic, "It your time to shine Lanes." I said at a whisper, "You're going to rock their world."

"Thanks Core." She said at a whisper grabbing the mic. "All right Peacville!" she scream in the mic, "You guys ready to rock!" She was answer back with a roar of scream in approval.

**Laney POV**

I Look out to the crowd and thought, _What I'm I going to sing to them…_ I said. Then, for some reason I look at Corey, I don't know why but I felt something inside of me. I felt love and hate at the same time.

_How… How can you make me feel this way… _I said, _How do did you steal a part of me without me evening seeing gone missing…_

Corey must of felt my gaze and look at me straight in the eye. We stare down again, this time I was doing it on purpose. _Why can't you see past the sister part… _I said, _And see that I wanted your love…_

I look away and took a deep breath, "1…" I said, then the lyrics I choose appear on the floor. This was Corey, Kon and Kin cue to fit the beat. "2…" I close my eyes and image myself and Corey. "3…" With that I started.

**(FireFlight - More than a Love Song)**

**Look into her eyes**

**You can see she's crying out**

**She hides behind her smile**

**You can see the pain of doubt**

**And if you would hold her close**

**You could feel the brokenness inside**

**You would know she feels alone**

**She feels empty**

I open my eyes to the roaring crowd.

**She needs more than a hug on a holiday**

**She needs more than a smile on a Sunday**

**She's not looking for you to fix what's wrong**

**She really wants to know**

**Really wants to know she belongs**

**She needs more than a love song**

I swear that I saw someone jumping off a the top of the flag pole, jump on the stage roof and spill back stage. But I ignore it and continue singing what my heart felt.

**Listen to her now**

**Broken is a beautiful sound**

**She's a little scared**

**She's afraid of falling further down**

**But maybe if you let her know**

**And gave her just a little hope**

**Somehow if she knew the truth**

**She'd come alive**

I hear the crowd singing along and to me it was fuel to the fire.

**She needs more than a hug on a holiday**

**She needs more than a smile on a Sunday**

**She's not looking for you to fix what's wrong**

**She really wants to know**

**Really wants to know she belongs**

**She needs more than a love song**

I did a glance at Corey, he in the zone. But all I thought were the time we had together.

**In the end**

**We will learn**

**Actions speak louder then our words**

I began to cried just a bit from those memories.

**She needs more than a hug on a holiday**

**She needs more than a smile on a Sunday**

**She's not looking for you to fix what's wrong**

**She really wants to know**

**Really wants to know she belongs**

**She needs more than a love song **

With that I finish my song and was given a huge roar and applause. "Thank you" I said in between breaths. I turn my head and Corey was right in front of me. "Way a go Lanes." He said before we walk back stage to get ready for the next song. "What inspire you to write that song?"

"Yeah." Kin said, "What inspire it?"

"I want to know too!" Kon said.

"Comme le ferait I" All of us turn our head to the table and saw a guy sitting there. He was eating an apple from the basket. Then I realize who it was.

"Taylor!" I yell, then I ran towards him and he got up from the chair. We hug, "I can't believe you made it." "I wouldn't miss it, especially if you were performing." He said as he let go.

"How did you get back here." Corey said in a annoy tone.

"I have my ways." Taylor said, "I tell you later after your gig is done okay."

Kin, Kon and I nodded our heads in agreement, Corey sigh, "Alright." Corey said, "After we done you start talking."

Corey than walk towards the band room, I saw Taylor face and he look disappointed. "What wrong Taylor?" I ask.

"Did I do something wrong Lanes?" He ask.

I raise my right eyebrow, "No. You did nothing wrong."

"Then why does Corey acting like that towards me." He said, "He acting like I'm some sort of bad guy…" He trail off.

"He doesn't know you yet Taylor." I said, "I'm sure you guys well become close friends."

Taylor smile, "Thank Lanes."

"No problem Taylor." I said, "Anytime."

"Soooo…" Taylor began, "Did you tell them yet?"

"Tell us what?" Kin and Kon said in unison.

"You didn't tell them?" Taylor said. I shook my head, "Hadn't had the time to tell them."

"Tell us what Lanes?" Corey said coming out of the room.

I look at Taylor and he look back at me with the tell-them face. Then a thought hit me, _karma is a b*itch._ I said smirk cunningly. Taylor raise his eyebrow and now had what-you-planning face.

"I forgot to tell you guys…" I began, "Me and Taylor are dating."

Kin jaw drop to the floor, Kon fainted by shock and hit the floor, Corey eyes went as big as a dinner plates and full of pain for some reason and Taylor was choking on a bit of his apple luckily he was able to spit out. I couldn't help but smile.

"Say what!" Corey yell, "When did this happen!"

"I would like to know too…" Taylor whisper.

"Happen over last night while we were texting each other." I started, "He pop the question and I answer yes."

I saw Corey face, he look really piss off and stare daggers at Taylor, but it had no effect on Taylor what so ever. Taylor look back at Corey with a calmer expression on his face and smirk.

He started to tickle me around my stomach and I start laughing hard. Then he hug me and kiss me on the forehead. That caught me off guard, "You can tell me later." He said whispering, "Also tell them the real deal later too."

I smile, _he a good actor. _I said, _Even I fell for his act on my stage._

He let go, "Okay. I think it's time for you to get going." He said, "I don't want my…" he look back at Corey. "Girlfriend' to be late to the stage."

Corey narrow his eye at him, "Well you can wait back here." He said with a hint of anger in his tone. Then he put pizza on top of Kon face, which he woke up quickly too and put Kin jaw make to normal. He began walking to the stage and shove Taylor with his shoulder and continue.

Kin and Kon walk around him and gave me you-have-some-explaining-to-do look, then walk out on stage. I look back at Taylor, he look like he was in deep thought. "Taylor." He snap out of his thought, "I'm sorry that I put you on the spot. It just-"

"Don't worry about it." He said, "I know Corey is the reason but I can wait for the whole story later."

I smile, "Thanks."

"Your welcome." He grab my had gentle and kiss it, "Angelo rosso."

I blush, after that I grab my bass and went to the stage. I stop before I went through and look back at Taylor. He wave and I wave back, _This is going to be a long show… _I said, then I went on stage with the crowd roaring in excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was an interesting chapter huh?<strong>

**Laney has some powerful lyrics, then again it's all ways best to sing from the heart. right?**

**I hope Laney will be able to explain to Corey and fast.**

**Also I wonder what Taylor was thinking about? **

**References: Sly Cooper: Spider Ninja Jump **

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter see ya Later! (Close garage door)**


	12. Chapter 12: Thought,Talks and Tomorrow

**Hello again reader and fans of Grojband. I'm back with another Chapter! This one was fun writing too. I don't have much to say soo enjoy!  
><strong>

********By the way _italic means thoughts_********

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******

* * *

><p><strong>Corey POV<strong>

We finish the show and now packing up before we leave the mall, but my mind was on other things right now. Specifically Laney and Taylor, I can't seem to get them out of my mind. Even during the show I was playing a little off beat because of it.

_What does she see in him? _I said, _He nothing more than some spoil mommy and daddy boy._

I packet up my guitar and gave it to one of the staff to put in the truck. _He probably just using Laney. _I said, _just playing her around so she would just fall for him and he could hit and quick._ I walk my way to our back stage room to get the others. _Yeah he's just some lonely, rick kid with parent issue. _

I open the door and saw Laney getting her hair together, Kin and Kon were putting some food in their bag to take home for later and Taylor sitting down on the bean bag texting on his phone.

_Look at him._ I said narrowing at him, _thinks he minster prefect and awesome. Will I hate to break it to you but you're not. _He look at me like he heard my thoughts, he smirk and went back to texting. I grinned my teeth, _jerk. _Then I walk over to get the rest of my stuff.

"Hey Core" Laney said, "Can you pass me that brush next to you."

"How about you ask your boyfriend." I said with a hint of aggression.

"Excuse me?" she said.

I turn around, "You heard me." I said more aggression, "Ask your 'boyfriend' to get it."

"Woah." Kin said, "Calm down Core."

"Yeah bro." Kon said, "No need to be hostile."

"Agree." Taylor said still sitting down and looking at his phone, "There's no need for this kind of attitude towards a beautiful lady."

"Oh really?" I said crossing my arms, "Why that?"

He got up, "One we are not dating."

Me, Kin and Kon stare at him, "Say what?" we said in unison.

"You heard me." Taylor said, "Were not dating."

We look over at Laney, she was rubbing her left arm and looking away. I was about to say something but Taylor beat me to it, 'She had her reason to lie to you." He said, "I think it has something to do with you. But I don't know what it is?"

"About me?" I said.

"Ooohhh!" Kin and Kon said in unison. "Well that a relieve." Kin said. "Yeah for a second I thought I had to knock Taylor out, put in a truck and leave in the middle of the nowhere." Kon said.

"I'm still here you know." Taylor said looking a bit on guard now.

Kon smile awkwardly at Taylor, "I'm going outside for a bit." Then he walk away while whistling out the door.

"I'm going to make sure he doesn't get lost again." Kin said. Then he walk out the door to caught up to him.

Now it's just me, Taylor and Laney in the room. The room was quiet and we were just waiting for someone to talk up.

"Soooo…" I said breaking the silence, "You guys aren't dating?"

"No Core." Laney said, "Were not dating."

I look at Taylor, he nodded his head in agreement, "Then why did you lie to me?" I said, "You know I love you…" Taylor raise an eyebrow and Laney eyes started to shine. "Like a sister." I add on quickly. Laney eyes stop shining and Taylor lower his eyebrow and cross his arm around his chest focusing all his attention on me.

Then the room fell back into silence again. Laney started rubbing her arm again, I was trying to focus my attention on something else in the room but Taylor was standing still with his arm cross.

Taylor sigh, "Alright then." He said and sat back down in the bean bag, "Let hear the rest of the story…" he look over at Laney.

Laney sigh, "Okay." I took a sit in my chair. Once she saw we were giving her the floor she began, "It all started when me and Corey were at the food court…"

**-( five minute later Transition!)-**

**Laney POV**

"And that why I told you we were dating Corey instead of telling you the truth." I said.

Taylor look over at Corey and shook his head in disapproval, "Really man?" he said, "Might as well had an actual snake in your boots for pulling that kind of stunt on her."

Corey look upset and disappointed at himself, "I'm soooo sorry Lanes." He said, "I never meant to upset you that bad." He got up from his chair and hug me.

"It's okay Core." I said while hugging him, "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I mean you did try to make it up by leading me be lead singer for the show."

"No I'm in the wrong here." He said letting me go, "I should have never play with my sister feeling like that."

_There that word again…_ I said.

"Okay Core." I said, "I accept you apology." Corey smile and smile back, we were there just looking at each other again that felt like the thousandth time. Than Taylor clap his hands together which snap us out of our staring contest and look at him.

"Alright then…" he said getting up from the bean bag, "Time to tell him the truth this time around."

Corey look back at me, "Yeah what did you want to really tell me?"

"What I wanted to tell you is that Taylor invited me over to his house." I said, "And he wanted to see if you, Kin and Kon wanted to come along."

Corey look at Taylor surprise, "You invited us too?"

"You are her friends and 'brother' right?" he said, Corey shook his head in agreement. "I don't see why not bring you guys along as well."

"Sweet! I had you all wrong dude." Corey said.

"Excuse me?" Taylor said confuse.

"Nothing." Corey said quickly. Then he clap and rub his hands together, "When is this happening?" he ask.

"Tomorrow around 1 p.m." Taylor said, "My bro are inviting ours people too. We just going to hang out."

"Fine by me." I said and Corey nodded in agreement.

"Alright then." Taylor said, "I meet you guys at Laney house than we can get going." With that he started walking to the door. Then it hit me, _I wonder how the conversion with my mom went?_

"Hey Taylor." I said and he look back at me, "how was the conversion with my mom went by the way." Taylor face became serious once I said that, he look at the ground them at me with a smile.

"Your mom is a strong women." He said, "Your very lucky to have a strong women figure like her in your live."

"Wait." Corey said, "She told y-"

"Yes she did," Taylor said, "Please tell her not to tell you anything please. I would like to tell myself."

"Okay. I will" I said.

"I see you around 12:50 p.m. tomorrow." Taylor said, "I hate being late."

Then he open the door but stop, "Oh I almost forgot!" Taylor said, "I have your gift at my house and I will give it to you when you're there."

"You didn't have to buy me anything." I said.

"I did it just so I can see you smile." He said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile at that. Then he bow and took his leave, _He must leave the ladies like this all the time. _I said, _with a smile across their faces._

"Will we better find Kin and Kon." Corey said, "So we can tell them what we doing tomorrow"

I nodded my head in agreement, "First, let's get the last of the stuff pack up." I said.

Me and Corey quickly got our stuff together and gave it to the staff to out in the truck. Then we went to find Kin and Kon, which wasn't that hard because they were playing in the arcade again. We told them what happen and what I really want to say to the group.

"Where going to 'The Talons' nest." Kon said, "Awesome!"

"Indeed." Kin said.

"Well let's get out of here." Corey said, "We got an awesome day tomorrow."

With that we walk out to Corey car and Corey drove us home. _I can't wait for tomorrow. _I said.

**-(Drive Home Transition!)- **

**Kin POV**

Corey drop off Laney first at her house because it was the closes. Then he drop us off at our house next. We said our good byes and he drove home from there. But all I could do was think about tomorrow.

_This is perfect. _I said, _Now I can snoop around for clues why "The Talons" sound so familiar._

"Man I can't wait for tomorrow!" Kon said, "Just image what their house looks like and the thing they must have!"

"Yeah bro." I said, "I can't wait either." Then we start walking towards the door. I got the key from my pocket and open the door.

_I can't wait either.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that ends this chapter and lets move on to The Talons house!<strong>

**I promise this that there going to be some characters from different shows coming I the next few chapters to add nostalgic and for fun.**

**Well that all I'm going to say right now. So see you guys and gals later! (Close garage door) **


	13. Chapter 13: New Day, New Experiences

**Hello fans and readers of Grojband. I'm back with another awesome chapter. This one going to have a little something, something during Corey part. (warning a tad bit of nudity, no "WooHoo" or full detail graphic. Trying to keep in Rated T.) Also there going to be another character appearing in this chapter and more coming in the next couple of chapter. I wanted to add a bit of other people to move the story along, they be in and out. Anyway now that you been warn Let's get this show started!**

********By the way _italic means thoughts_********

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's********  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Laney POV<strong>

I was in my room still sleeping in my bed under the sheets, this time I decided to where long red pajama pants. I don't want to relive Friday morning ever again in my life, especially if Corey here. I giggle at the thought of Corey seeing like Taylor seeing me, I can already see the look on his face, his eye popping out, jaw hitting the table and beanie flying off his head.

"Hehe. That would be funny." I said, I look at the clock to check the time, it said it's 12:00 p.m.

"Why do I all ways sleep in so late?" I said, "Probably because I was up all night working on getting our next gig and texting Taylor". Taylor was asking some weird question, questions about Corey which was weird usually he ask about me.

"I wonder why he was asking about Core?" I said, "Probably wants to know more about him, but the best way to know a person by asking them." I only told little things about Corey, like he all was wears his beanie, he funny but take jokes too far and he loves his guitar. The small things like that.

I got out of my bed and did the usually routine, flossing and brushing my teeth then getting myself looking somewhat presentable before going down stairs. After I finish I open my door and proceed to walk to the stairs. This time I took a peek door stairs before completely coming down. My mom was there in the kitchen making breakfast and there was no one else down stairs.

"Hey mom." I said coming down the stairs.

"Good morning sweet." She said, "You came down right on time. I just finish making your breakfast."

"Thank you mom." I said. I walk over to the table and took a sit then she put breakfast on the table. It was an omelette with hash brown.

"Thanks mom." I said before I begin eating.

"No problem." She said before taking a seat with some coffee, "So how was the gig?"

"It was good." I said, "Corey let me take lead singer."

"Oh? How come?" she ask.

I told her that Corey play a joke to far and wanted to make it up by letting me take the lead. "Well that was good of him." My mom said, "Next time I bet he won't make the same mistake."

"Yeah." I said after finishing my plate, "He won't make that mistake again."

I walk over to the sink, "So how was you talk with Taylor?" I ask, "He told me I was lucky to have a strong women figure like you."

She laugh, "Taylor now to make a lady feel special." She said, "The talk went very well. But like I all ways say…"

"If you want to know a person better you have to talk to them yourself." We said in unison. She smile and I smile back.

"You're lucky Laney." She said, "You have two boys now to choose."

I blush, "Mom you know me and Taylor are just friends." I said, "And Corey just bad at picking up signals."

"Hmmm." She said, "Corey I can agree with but Taylor a different story. You talk about him a lot now and don't think I didn't know about you two texting each other."

I look at her in shock, "How di-"

"I'm a mother sweet." She interrupted, "I know everything."

_I hate motherly superpowers. _I said.

Then the doorbell rang, my mom went to the door to see who it was. "Laney! Corey, Kin and Kon are here!" She said.

I walk into the hall way and saw them, Corey was wearing long blue jeans and a black t shirt. Kon was also wearing blue jeans and wear a black on white t shirt. Kin was wearing black short and a red on black t shirt.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Lanes." They said in unison.

"I'll be right back." I said going upstairs, "I'm going to get myself ready to go."

"Alright take your time." Corey said.

After that I head to my room to get myself together. _I wonder what I should wear this time around._ I said.

**-(Laney getting ready Transition!)- **

**Corey POV**

Me, Kin and Kon were downstairs on the couch watching some T.V. while waiting for Laney to get ready. I look at my phone to see what time it was, it said 12:40.

_Taylor going to be here in the next ten minutes. _I said, _better to tell her to hurry up._

With that I got up from the couch at gave Kin the remote. "Where you going?" Kin ask. "I'm going to tell Laney to hurry." I said. Kin and Kon look at me in surprise, "What?" I ask.

"if you go up there Core you're going to be a dead man." Kon said.

I raise my eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because you're going into the lioness den." Kin said, "It's not a good idea to enter the den at any time."

"Oh come on guys." I said rolling my eyes, "I just going to tell her to hurry up from the other side of the door."

Kin and Kon look at each other then look back at me, "All right Core." Kin said, "Just take care of yourself alright."

"Don't worry." I said, "I'll be back in a flash."

Then I went through the hallway, up the stairs then went to Laney door. It had a skull and cross bone warning poster with "Boys not allow or else!" written on it. I knock on the door, "Lanes?" I said, "Lanes? Can you hear me?"

There was no answer, "Lanes I'm just here to tell you to that Taylor going to be here in a bit." I said, "Just wanted to let you know."

Still there was no answer, "Lanes? Are you in there?" I ask. Still no reply, "Lanes if you don't answer I'm going to enter." I said. Still nothing, "Okay I'm opening the door now."

I don't know what to expect when I was going to the door knob, there were multiply of thoughts going through my head. One was Laney room looking like a band room or some sort of torture room to harm any boy who dares enter. My hand finally grab the knob and twist it.

_It's now or never. _I said. I open the door and was surprise what i saw, her room had fluffy animals in a pile on the left of the room, the bed and canopy are pink and she had girl magazine on top of the table on the right of me.

_**These**__ is Lanes room! _I said looking around and close the door, _I like my ideas a lot better._

I started looking around her room but I didn't touch anything. Then I heard water running in the bathroom. _She still taking a shower? Why do girls take so long to get ready. _I said.

Then the water turn off, my heart started racing as fast as a jet. _Got to hide, got to hide, got to hide, got to hide! _I said. Then I look at the animal pile, _That it!_ I jump into the stuff animal pile and cover myself as best as I can. Laney came out of the bathroom wearing a pink towel around her chest and on in her head.

"Man that was a good shower." She said. She then look at the time. "Oh crap it already 12:45! Taylor going to be here soon!" She went back into the bathroom probably to do her hair.

I start coming out of the pile and could only think of one thing, _Laney has a hourglass figure? _I said,_ when did she start developing into such a beauty. _I shook my mind off of her body and start making my way to the door. Then I hear Laney start opening the door, I dip right into the closes place to hide. I went right into Laney closet.

I found another stuff toy pile inside the closet, _man she has a lot of stuff animals._ I said, _but hey hiding spots are hiding spots. _I once again jump into the animal pile and cover myself, I took a peek and saw Laney still wearing a towel walking towards the closet.

"Blue jeans and a green with black strip shirt sounds good." She said. She close my side of the closet and went to the right side to get her pants, then open my side and grab her t shirt. She then went to her drawer and pull out… pantie and a bra.

I felt my blood going straight to my head, _Is this really happening right now. _I said, _please tell me that I'm dreaming, yeah this just a dream._

Then I saw Laney drop her towel, I can she her behind. _No it's not a dream this is really happening! _I said. I tried to turn away but I couldn't she just look so sexy and I just wanted to jump out, pull some smooth moves then…

I shook my head _no, no, no bad Corey._ I said, _She your best friend._

She put on her bra first then sat on the end of her bed. I can see her from the side and I watch her lift up her right leg and slowly put on her pantie through then put her left leg through next.

_Man… _I said, _The man that get Lanes going to be so lucky._ Then for a moment I thought back to me and Laney at the park doing the duet for the wedding for some reason. I remember how cute Laney was back then and how much I wanted to tell her how I feel.

I shook my head, _Why am I remembering that, _I said, _I know she never see me has a boyfriend. _I look back at Laney who was getting her pants on after she put her shirt on. _Right?_

Then I heard knocking at the door Laney went over an open it, it was her mom. "Taylor is here with a friend of his waiting down stairs." She said.

"Okay thanks mom." Laney said and close the door. She then grab her wallet and her phone, put on her red boots and left the room. I slowly made my way out of the closet and towards the door. I open it just a little and saw Laney making her way downstairs, I knew I had to get going now. I open the door all the way and close it back slowly not to give myself away.

_This is going to just be between me and the stuff animal for now. _I said after I close it completely. I made my way downstairs slowly and saw Kin, Kon and Laney talking to Taylor and some other guy.

This guy had red hair, wearing a white t shirt and orange sleeveless jacket, blue baggy jeans, red and white shoes. He was also wearing glasses and the he look like a cool guy to hang out with too. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Laney, Kin and Kon look star struck.

I took a quick trip around the hallway to make it seem like I came through their first before opening my mouth, "Hey guys" I said.

Kin and Kon can sprinting over to me "OhmygodCoreyouwwouldn'tbelievewhohereitthesonofthegreatandawesomelegendaryRockZillainourpresenceandhecomigwithustoTaylorhouseforthedayalongwithotherbignamesaswelland…" They said in unison at hyper speed.

"Woah, woah!" I said, "Slow down there bro's and take a deep breath."

Kin and Kon stop, took a deep breath and exhale slowly. "Now what were you guys saying?" I ask.

"Allow me." The red hair boy said, "My name is William Zilla, but you can call me Willy."

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder why Taylor so interested in Corey all of a sudden?<strong>

**Corey should have know better than going into the lioness den and get a "peek" at her too. :P**

**And That right I'm bring in William "Willy" Zilla from My Dad Is A Rockstar in to this, because what wrong adding more awesome musician? Nothing that right! He also 18 years old.**

**The next chapter has nothing much going on just revealing "The Talons" home nothing "big" at all.**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! I see you guys later! (Close garage door)**

**(Opens the door a little) Tell me if I should raise the rating our leave it as it is please, don't want any trouble coming my way. (Close door)**


	14. Chapter 14: Talons Home

**Hello again fans and readers of Grojband. I'm back with another chapter! I would like to take a moment and say thank you for staying with my fanfiction and leaving reviews. You have no idea how much that help motive me to write. Now let's get the show going shall we?  
><strong>

******By the way _italic means thoughts_******

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******

* * *

><p><strong>Corey POV<strong>

My jaw drop to the floor and my eyes must have been popping out of my head. "Zilla?" I said getting over my shock, "As in **the** Zilla."

Willy chuckled, "Yep, pleasure to finally meet Grojband." He said, "I heard a lot of great things about you guys."

I shook myself getting my composer, "Thank you for allowing us to meet the son of Rock Zilla." I said, "Your dad is a legend my dude."

Willy chuckled again, "Thanks Corey." He said.

"You know my name!" I said with my shining and sparkling.

"Of course I know your name." Willy said, "It would be rude not to know a good upcoming band."

Kin and Kon huddle around me and we squeal like fan girls. Taylor and Willy just look at us and shook their head with a smile on their faces. Laney cough to get our attention.

"Sorry to ruin a awesome moment." She said, "But don't we have a house to go to?"

"I agree." Taylor said, "We need to get going before the others start having fun without use there."

Kin, Kon and I nodded our heads in agreement, "There plenty of time to fan boy later." Taylor said. That cause all three of us to blush, Laney just giggle.

"Leaving all ready?" We all turn to face Laney mom, "Well have fun and be safe okay."

"We promise Miss Penn no funny business." Taylor said.

"We will handle ourselves with proper etiquette Miss Penn." Willy said.

"We'll be careful." Laney said.

"Yep what they said." Kin, Kon and I said in unison.

"Alright take care." Miss Penn said. With that we walk out the door and I saw Taylor car it was a pure black 2013 Rolls Royce Phantom. I stood there completely in disbelief just look at this car made my eyes sparkle. I look back at Kin and Kon and they were doing the exactly the same thing.

"**We're **driving in that car!" I said, "Sweet!"

Taylor and Willy look at each other, "Ummm Corey." Taylor said, "Me and Willy are taking this car. We were hoping you guys have a car to follow us."

Immediately I went from the top of the world to heart broken. I heard Kin and Kon start crying behind me and hugging each other for comfort. Laney just shrugged her shoulder, "Whatever." She said.

"To be honest." Taylor said, "I was hoping for Laney to come and ride we use." He the open the door for her. Laney was surprise, "Really?" she said. Taylor nodded his head.

_Oh hell no!_ I said, _No way I'm leaving Laney in a car with Taylor again._

"Maybe we can take Corey with us?" Willy said, "I want to know more about Grojband."

Taylor thought for a moment, "Okay." He said after he finish thinking, "Kin, do you guys have a car to follow use in?"

"Yep." Kin said, "We have a truck." Kin point to his truck that Laney drive way, we use it to get here this morning.

"Alright then." Taylor said, "Let's get this show on the road."

Kin and Kon went ti their truck and Laney and I enter the majestic Royce. It was soft, smooth and very high end too. All I could do was smile, _This is like a dream come true. _I said.

Taylor was in the driver seat and Willy was in shotgun, Once Taylor saw Kon give the thumbs up he turn on the engine and we made our way towards to house.

**-(Luxury drive Transition!)-**

**Taylor POV**

I was driving down the road with Corey and Laney talking to Willy about Grojband. I join in here and there but kept me eyes on the road. I occasionally check my side view mirrors to make sure Kin and Kon were behind me, I didn't want them getting lose.

We live pretty far from town, not to far, just far enough to enjoy our time with worrying about bloody paparazzi. We live on top of a hill that has a nice view of the lake and it's pretty awesome if I don't said so myself.

I knew we were close by when I saw our gate, we were just thirty yards away from my home. "Why is there a gate right here?" Corey said, "I never seen this gate before."

"That's because this 20,000 square feet of this area is own by us now." I said. Then I put my finger on the scanner and put in the password. The gate open up and we drove right in, Kin and Kon follow.

"20,000 square feet!" Corey said in surprise, "Why so much?"

"Because…" I trail off when I saw my home in view, if I have to relate my mansion to another mansion it would be like Bruce Wayne's and Tony Stark's mansion had a met and made a baby. It had a nice Rookwood Amber color, three stories facing the lake, a twenty feet deep pool with a two spa in the back, tennis court outside to, an indoor twelve feet deep pool with one spa, an indoor basketball court and a 8,000 square feet cage off area where our pets are in. "…we need the room."

Corey and Laney face said it all, it remind me of our faces when me, Kuma and Eamon brought our first mansion. Man we were pinching each other for weeks before we realize it wasn't a dream.

I park our car right in the front of the mansion to allow Laney, Willy and Corey out of the car, "I'm going to take it to the garage." I said, "Give me a second." I press the garage button on my keys which raise the elevator to the underground garage and park it right there, got out and lock then press the button again to lower the car down in the garage. "Dude! This place is awesome!" I heard Kon said, "How much did this cost!"

"About 160 million." I said nonchalantly.

Kin shook his head in disbelief, "About 160 million!" he said, "That a big deal you know!"

"Not unless you know how to use your money wisely." We turn to the front door and saw Eamon leaning in the door way wearing a black shirt and skinny jeans, had black shoes and of course his trademark wolf necklace. "Anyway anyone can get this palace if they know how to use their money." He said.

"Hey Eamon." I said, "Is everyone else still here?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah there inside waiting for guys." Eamon said, "To be honest we were ready to start having fun without you guys."

I laugh, "Well let's not kept them waiting huh." I said. I look at Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon, I smile.

"Weclome a "El Garras" casa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah the Talons house is pretty awesome isn't? We'll get around the mansion later after the other characters are introduce.<strong>

**I know it was short but this was going to the place.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be explaining later how "The Talons" know each character. **

**Well I see you next time! (Close garage door) **


	15. Chapter 15:Meeting and Words for Thought

**Hello again readers and fans of Grojband. I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. This toke a while and such but it has some characters making there appearance as well. Also leads on to some bigger things that are going to happen soon, really soon. Things that will affected Laney decision on who she is going to be with. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter please let me know if you enjoy it. **

******By the way _italic means thoughts_******

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's, plus songs and movie ******

* * *

><p><strong>Corey POV<strong>

We went through the six feet wooden doors into the main hall, it had pearl marble floors, two knight stands standing next to the door, the stairs were right in front of the door and went up in an spiral to the other two floors. "Wow" Laney said. "The interior is breath taking." Kin said. "I wish I had this kind of place to chill in." Kon said.

"Everyone on the third floor." Eamon said, "They wanted to watch a movie in the theater room."

"Alright." Taylor said going up the stairs with Eamon and Willy, "Let's meet everyone. Come guys the stairs won't move." We flow behind them going to the third floor, we pass by the second floor which had rooms but they were separated into four different colors areas for some reason. I just ignore it and move on, Taylor did said he was going to give us a tour later after we met with his friends.

We finally made it to the third floor, it like walking into a gaming arcade fill with retro and today kinds of game. There was a room that had had "Nintendo" over the top of the door, there were three other rooms which had "PlayStation", "Xbox" and "PC". "Why do you have four different room for different gaming?" I ask.

"Ummm, so they can play different type of games or play the same game on a different platform, duh." Kon said. Willy, Taylor and Eamon chuckled at Kon statement. "Kon is right" Eamon said, "That why we have four room with different systems."

"But you guys have an arcade." I said. "We play the old type of game on the machine." Taylor said, "There nothing that beats that retro kind of feeling."

We made our way to door that had gold handles on it, Taylor open it, "Ladies first," he said motioning his hands to Laney. Laney accept he gesture and let him guide her in first. _Even though your cool Taylor doesn't mean you can have my Lanes. _I said. I went into thought again, deep thought, _Why do I keep calling her "My Lanes"? She not with me and she probably see me only as a brother. _I sigh.

"Is there something wrong Corey?" Eamon ask, "You seem trouble."

"No I'm fine." I said, "Just thought of a sad scene from a movie."

Eamon rise his eyebrow and look at the others before he came right into face, "Is it the scene that the boy thinks his friend only thinks of him like a brother not a boyfriend?" he said at a whisper. I just look at him in surprise, "Because if it is…" he trail off, "I know the ending of that movie." He said again at a whisper.

I look over his shoulder and saw everyone enter the theater room beside me and Eamon. "Oh yeah?" I said at a whisper just to be save, "How does it end?" "It ended with the girl falling in love with another man." Eamon said, "Because the boy was too late to realize she had love him for as long as she can remember, but was worry of rejection and couldn't deal with the wait anymore."

We stood there for a good second or two just staring each other down, "But…" Eamon said breaking silence, "The guy she went with has a past that consume his heart to feel love of another." "What?" I said. "That man see's that women as her but his heart and soul sees her as another women from long ago." Eamon said before opening the door and leave me outside.

I just stood there looking at the floor in deep thought over Eamon words, _What did he mean by that last part?_ I said, _what women is he talking about? _I must of stood there for a good minute thinking that last part over and over.

Then I hear the door swing open, it was Taylor, "You alright Corey" he ask. I nodded my head, "Yeah I'm fine." I said, "Just thought of this sad scene from a movie."

Taylor rise his eyebrow, "What was the scene?" he ask.

"The part were the guy let the girl of his life go." I said. "Damn." Taylor said, "Well I hope it had a happy ending. Come on in I wanted to introduce you to the rest of my friends." He then went back inside. _I hope this movie has a happy ending too…_ I said before going inside.

**-(Movie talk Transition!)-**

**Laney POV**

I was in the theater talking to the ladies in the room. I thank god that there were other girls here I couldn't handle all of the testosterone in the room. I met Willy girlfriend Alyssa, she a light skin black girl with brown hair with two red hair on the front of her head, she was wearing a long green skirt that had an orange line on the right side, wearing green boats and tan shirt. She has a cute mark on the right side of her face, she lay back and sarcastic. She as an environmentalist too and 18 years old.

They girl next to her is Kuma girlfriend, Tamika Jones. She a black girl with long black hair that made into a pony tail, she was wearing a blue jack and blue sweats pants, she had white shoes and tough but kind girl. She said she plays the guitar and the harp. She seventeen years old.

The last girl which I'm sitting to the right of which is Eamon girlfriend, Ember McLain, She white girl had long blue hair that was going down like a ponytail, she was the only one with lipstick on which was purple, she was wearing black one shoulder tank-top with black leather pants, she had a black bracelet around her right arm and was wearing sliver boots. She seventeen years old too. She also a famous rock star and we nearly fainted when we saw her but we overcame it.

Kon was talking to Kuma about video games and other things, they seem to quickly becoming friends. Kin was sitting down eating some popcorn and listening to the conversations, everyone was watching "Finding Nemo" before we came in, Kuma pause it so we can get to know everyone better. Their theater room has five rows, ten seat in each row and an there was a kitchen at the top next to the door. Then Eamon was over there getting water and his own popcorn.

Taylor came in with Corey, but Corey look off for some reason. "Hey guys." Corey said. "Hello." Ember said, "Nice to meet you." Tamika said, "Hey' Alyssa said. "About time Corey." Kuma said, "Starting to think you got lose in here man." Corey laugh, "Naw something came up." He look over at Eamon when he said that, "But everything was resolve peacefully."

"Now Corey I would like you to meet some very cool people we met." Taylor said. He pointed to Alyssa first, "This is Alyssa, Willy girlfriend and dancer. She and Willy are the reason why we are in the music business."

I look over at Alyssa, "Really?" I ask.

Alyssa nodded her head, "Yeah while we were in Europe four years ago we met them at their first gig. It was in a nice club were me and Willy just wanted to hang out before we go perform tomorrow."

"We saw their performance and I recorded it." Willy chimed in, "You see my dad is retire and he open a music company call "Awesome Inc." It's a company that looks for new music talent in any field. I decided to help out of course so I can meet new upcoming musician and improve my skills."

"What kind of music do you play?" Kon ask with his mouth full of Kin popcorn.

"I play Jazz." Willy said, "It's kind of a thing in my family to play the next kind of music. My grandfather plays classic music and my dad plays rock."

"That cool." Corey said, "Nothing wrong getting your family name in multiply areas of music."

"Exactly." Willy said.

"So Alyssa you're a dancer?" Kin ask, "What kind of dancing do you do?"

"I mostly do stage dancing." Alyssa said, "I was stage for the Lion King and Wicked, but I also help teach ours how to dance at the company."

"Way a go girl." Kon said moving his head back and forth, "Show them what you working with."

Everyone start laughing, "Man your funny." Kuma said, "I'm glad I met you bro." "Right back at yeah." Kon said.

"Now." Taylor said, "I would like you to meet Tamika Jones, Kuma girlfriend. She's a great R&B singer."

"What's up." Tamika said.

"Nice to meet you." Corey said.

"She a hot temper girl." Kuma chimed in, "She strong, beautiful and sweet as honey." "Oh stop honey bear." Tamika said, "You painting me I such a girly picture." "Yeah your right." Kuma said then he jump out of chair and pose like he was captain Morgan, "Let me tell ya the tales of the great Tamika, the girl who can make a lions, tigers and bears scare of her."

"Kuma stop it." Tamika said while giggling, "I want to tell them about my career not how we met."

"I like to know the story you guys met." Eamon said with a smirk. "Yeah I would like to know too." Ember chimed in also smirking. Tamika just punch Ember in the shoulder and Ember just laugh. "Well it settle then." Kuma said he then clear his throat, "It was last summer, we decide to go to New Orleans and we enjoy every moment down there too."

Kuma jump back into his seat, "We were just walking through town enjoying the atmosphere. Then we came by a nice fancy restaurant, we decide to check it out and man wear blow away. It was beautiful inside and the service was excellent. We were lucky enough to see a show, but here's the awesome part, they has an alligator playing the trumpet on the stage with the group of musicians."

Corey, Kin, Kon and I look over at Taylor and Eamon who sitting beside Kuma, "It's true." Taylor said. "It's was cool experience to see." Eamon said. "Anyway." Kuma said, "The owners pronounce that they had a special performance, a performance from the wife family member."

"This is where I come in." Tamika whisper to me.

"I see a beautiful black girl wear a long dress with a cut showing off her right leg." Kuma said looking he drifting off in beautiful thought, "Her hair cover the left side of her face, she had pearl earrings and she had all natural beauty. The light dim around here and the audience then she began walking slowly on the stage until she was next to the edge."

Kuma then sigh dreamily, "That when she began singing..." He trail off look at Tamika, "Sing the song that got me hook, line and sinker."

"I sang my song 'I love you I do' **(By Jennifer Hudson)** when I was there." Tamika said while Kuma off in his dreamland, "Everyone love it, but Kuma look like cupid arrow struck him. He immediately went to the stage and ask me out."

"What did you do next?" I ask.

"I garb him and throw him across the room." Tamika said, "Then I walk of stage." "Yeah…" Kuma said dreamily, "I never been thrown like that before. It was amazing." "Anyway." Tamika continue, "He continue to ask me out multiply times after that. Each time I kept throwing him and threating him. But on his last attempt he ask me a different question, one that I wasn't prepare for."

"What was it?" I ask.

"He ask me 'Why are you afraid of love? Even though you sang a song about being together with a special person." Tamika said, "I was caught off guard by that and I told him why."

Tamika sigh deeply, "I told Kuma that I love another man the year ago and we were in a serious relationship since we were thirteen. But we had a fall out, a bad one too. Since then I blame myself for it happening." Then she look at Kuma, "Kuma was really sweet and ask if we could just hang out as friends. After we hang out for the rest of the summer getting to know each other better we decided to take it a step up and I never step back down after that."

"Ahhh." Kon and I said, "That such a sweet story Tamika." 'Thanks." Tamika said, "But mine is just a nice children story book compare to Ember and Eamon." Ember and Eamon look at Tamika and she smirk.

"Before we start going to the next story." Taylor chimed in, "How about we get something to eat downstairs." "That sounds like a good idea." Corey said and every nodded in agreement.

While we were leaving Ember hold me back and wait for everyone else to leave, "Okay…" Ember said at whisper, "How long have you and Taylor know each other?" I was caught off guard by that question, "we know each other for three days, Why?" Ember look down to the ground before talking again, "He very interested in you. Like 'I want you as my girlfriend' interested." I blush, "What no me and Taylor are just good friends." I said. "A good friends doesn't just take a friend to a five star establishment unless he interested." She said, "Also I caught him look at your boy a few times while the others were talking."

"What? Really?" I said. "Plus Corey was doing the same thing." I blush harder, "Corey you mean Corey the one that calls me his 'sister' was looking at me?" I couldn't help but drift off into my dream land. Me and Corey together finally and we growing old having kids and rocking the rest of our lives.

"Before for you got off to dream land." Ember said catching my attention, "Corey look at you but his face change like he thinks you will never like him back. Taylor look at you too but his face told a different story."

"What kind of story?" I ask. "Like he saw a girl from long ago." She begin, "A girl that he trying his hardest to forget about but he keep on seeing her. And every time he looks at you…" she move close to me, "He looks not at you but her." She whisper.

I stood there for a moment to digests those words, "What do you mean?" I said, "What kind of girl is he seeing? Because if this girl was so good why did she leave him, I'm not going some sort of back up girl." "She left without a choice." Ember said in a somber tone, "A choice made by someone else."

Then she start walking out of the room but stop in front of the door, "Just ask him about Vera Brigatta." Ember said, "When the time is right ask him about it, okay." With that Ember left me in the room with my thoughts.

_Vera Brigatta? _I said, _I wonder who she was? _I decided to think about it later and caught up to the group. _Vera Brigatta, I'll find out who you.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder who this mystery girl is too Lanes but that for later. Eamon and Kuma girlfriends also appear.<strong>

**For now I'll tell Kuma and Tamika story first. Ember and Eamon going to be very interesting.**

**Anyway reference time!: Tamika Jones from Classes of 3000, Ember from Danny Phantom and Alyssa from My dad is a Rock Star, the alligator is from Princess and the Frog.**

**Well that's it for now let me know if it was good. Well see ya later! (Close garage door)**


	16. Chapter 16: Past and Future Talks

**Hello again fans and readers of Grojband. I'm back with a looong chapter. This one took awhile but I finally finish it and it's ready to go out into the world. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

******By the way _italic means thoughts_******

****_******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's.******_****

* * *

><p><strong>Kin POV<strong>

We were going to the first floor to talk more and get something to eat. So far I haven't had the chance to sneak around Taylor house, with these stories and the fact that I don't know where to begin to search. _Kinda wish he give us that tour before it gets too late. _I said, _going to be hard to get back here and search the place. _I know what you're thinking, Kin you guys were invite by a nice wealthy guy and you only wish to steal things from him! How could you!

First off, I'm not stealing fancy and highly expensive things, I'm looking for information on them because I know I heard them before and to put my paranoid to rest. Second, that would be a jerk move to do to them, Kuma is really nice guy and Eamon cool dude. Also I check their security systems while we were driving up the hill after we went through the gate, it would be impossible to sneak out without tripping on of their alarms.

While we were going down we pass the second floor with the four different types of colors, "Hey Kuma." He turn around, "What the deal with the four type of color on this floor?" I ask. "Oh each of them represents the time of the year." Kuma said. "Why do you guys have it like that? I kinda weird no offense." I said. Kuma shook his head, "No problem to be honest we have it like that because each of us enjoy a different season and we sleep in that season room." Kuma then pointed to the right, "That is the spring room." Then he move his on to the next area to the right, "That's the summer room, Taylor room." Ten he point to the net one, "This is the fall room, My room." Then he pointed to the last area, "That the winter room, Eamon room."

"Very interesting." I said rubbing my chin, _Now I know where to start looking around. _"Thank you very much Kuma." "You're welcome bro." Kuma said before going down stairs. Then I realize something, "Why do you have four rooms if your group only contains three people?" I said, Kuma stop in his tracks. "Well the spring room for guest." Kuma said but his tone was off he sound sad, "It's also make this palace feel…complete." Kuma shook his head, "anyway let's get going don't want to keep the others waiting!" With that Kuma hurry down the stairs.

I just stand there looking at Taylor room then look at the spring room. _I better check that room after I finish Taylor first._ I said, _There might be something very important in there. _I then hurry down stairs to the caught up to the others.

**-(Kin Planning Transition!)-**

**Eamon POV**

I know something going on that a fact, Taylor been working around the clock to know Laney more each and every day. To the point now that he wants to know more about Corey. I have been paying close attention to Taylor actions and I believe there only one possible reaction to these, he falling in love again. But that brings up my question, _Is he falling in love with Laney or is he thinking of 'her' when he around Laney? _

It's been four years since that indecent and he never forgiven himself for not being there in time. The loses of his parents were only salt to his open gash heart. It change him for the worst, you see him now as the nice and cool dude right now but inside he torn apart from the very core of his soul. He has never spoken to another girl all this time, beside close friends like Alyssa, Tamika and Ember but I'm talking about getting into a relationship with a girl. Which brings me to be concern for him and Laney. I don't want him to fall down any further into his abyss of pain and saddens and Laney to think she just a fall back girl. Plus I have my suspicions that Corey also has feelings for Laney despite their relationship and if he does this could end **very **badly for him.

Taylor led us into the dining room, it was a nice long table able to hold all of us and close enough to each other a conversation. "Come our food would be serve in a minute." Taylor said, "For now let's get to know how Ember and Eamon met each other." With that everyone went to the table beside me. I sigh, _I hate being put on the spot. _I walk to the table to take a seat next to Ember. Taylor was sitting at the head of the table with Laney on his right, Laney had Corey next to her then Kin sat next to him and after Kin was Kon. On the Left of him I sat next to him, on my left Ember was next to me then Kuma next was Tamika then Alyssa and Willy at the ended.

"Now." Taylor said, "How did you and Ember meet Eamon?"

I close my eyes for a second and thought how to begin our story, I open my eye and look at Ember. I wanted her approval before telling this story, I know how much she hated herself back then and more for what she nearly did to herself. Ember smile and place her hand on top of mine, "It's okay" she said, "I find with it beside it our story how we got together." I smile at her, _I'm so glad that I going out with a strong girl. _

"Alright" I said and look back at the others, "I met Ember two years ago, while we were at USC. We were going to Long Beach to chill and do our gig for Red Bull Rider Cup later that day. When we got down there Taylor deicide to go check out the spot of our gig and Kuma went off to just have fun. I decided to go get something to eat and get out of the sun, I sun burn easy."

"I remember those times." Taylor said, "It wasn't the best time for me and devoted myself all to my work."

"Why?" Corey ask, "I would be having fun at the beach."

"Around that time my parents leave this world." Taylor said in a serious tone. Laney put her hand to her month, Kin look down at the table, Kon face change from joy to saddest and Corey eyes open wide. "I'll tell you about them later." Taylor said, "For now Eamon has the floor."

"Thank you" I said before continuing, "I found a nice diner that on the pier and went in. When I was going in I saw Ember crying and ran right past me. I heard laughing behind me, I turn around saw a group of high school boy and girls. They were saying she was 'weird and her dreams would never come true."

"So did you went to comfort her?" Laney ask.

"No I didn't" I said which cause Laney to look at me confuse, "I didn't know her and i treated it as none of my business at first." I said before going back to our story, "After I finish eating I saw her again, this time she was talking to some 'bad boy' who went by as Skulker. He was a senior and Ember was a sophomore and he asks her out on a date to the movies. I just walk pass them and went to find my Kuma and tell him we going back to the house."

Then the food came in, there were different types of entrées from Mexican to Chinese food. Kuma, Kin and Kon months were like the Niagara Falls, "Go on I'll keep going." I said. When I said that it was off to the races for those three, the rest of us secretly place bet on who going to finish before I continue.

"Later that day we did our gig and all went good, after that Taylor went in early, Kuma decided to hang out with the staff for a bit and I went out and took a walk around the town. It was a nice night and then I saw Skulker with three other girls inside of an Outback. The first thought that came into my head was the Ember, I start to get worry for some reason and I immediately went inside their to talk to Skulker."

"What happen next?" Corey ask.

"I proceed to ask him 'where the girl you ask out'. He just smirk and said 'At the movie'. I ask him again with more serious this time around. He just laugh and said 'Why do you want to know? Are you her loser in shining armor?' I grab him from the other side of the table and pull him to me, then I let him up and ask again in more of a threating tone. This time around he was getting scared, 'I don't know. I just said meet her at the movie near you. That all I know.' I let him go and he landed on his butt, 'Call her and ask her where is she.' I said. He did it without hesitation and ask her where she was. Once he gave me the theater I leave him be then he ask why do I care so much about a girl you hardly know and just dreaming big dreams."

I look at Ember, "Because she deserve to be treated right and she has the right to dream big. Then I went out the door towards the theater. It took a while to get there and by then she wasn't there, that cause me to worry more."

"I decided to go home before the sun came up." Ember said, "I gave up hope that Skulker was coming."

"That's terrible." Corey said, "No one should do that to a girl whose going through a tough time."

"I agree but there are people in this word that don't care about our life." I said, "Their just some people who want to crush hope for others."

"I think I should tell the rest." Ember said. I nodded in agreement and started to get some food. "I went home after standing out there for hours for Skulker to come. I thought he would come after he call but he didn't show. I look at my phone and saw how late it was and decide to go home. My mom and dad were out and they really didn't care much about me. Now they do just for the money."

"Their some mess up parents." Kin said, "Give you no attention and now give you attention for money. That mess up."

"Yeah. That why I have some problem with parents." Ember said, "Anyway I went home and jump into my bed and cried myself to sleep. However on of the candles I put on to rest my mind fell over and landed on the carpet, it didn't take long to catch on fire."

Ember stop and stare around the table, "The funny thing was I smell smoke while I was asleep but I just stay there. I thought since the world doesn't want me in it I should check out." Ember started to cry Eamon hold her hand, "Since no one would care, even my parents, that I was gone I wouldn't have to endured the pain anymore. I chose the easy way out, I chose death. The fire started to get worst and I started to drift in and out of conscience. I saw the fire coming into my room, but I saw a figure in the door way, it came over to me, pick me up and started to taking me out of the house. I wanted to fight the figure, but it tighten its grip around me and said, 'Stay with me.' For some reason I decide to let him save me, maybe because no one ever want me around."

Ember tighten her grip on Eamon hand, "Once we got outside this figure started to check my vitals. It must of knew that they were dropping and start to doing CPR. It continue to say, 'Stay with me.' and I tried my hardest to stay with him. Then the figure kiss me, my first kiss to be honest. If I knew more about CPR then I wouldn't have pass out due to shock."

Ember laugh but I didn't, "You had me thinking that I lost you. You're lucky that you said, 'Thank you' and pass out with a smile right when the paramedic came." Ember lean close to me, "What can I say? I like playing around." She whisper seductively in my left ear. I blush so hard that everyone started to laugh. "Can we get back to the story please?" I said.

"Okay." She said and lean close again to me, "I'll tease you later." I blush harder.

"Anyway I woke up in the hospital." Ember said backing away from me, "I was looking at the celling and wonder how I got there. I sat up in my bed and realize there was a boy holding my hand while he was sleeping sitting up in the chair. I just look at him and blush because no boy, beside family, hold my hand. I got a good look at him and realize how cute he look." Ember look at me and I of course blush bloody again. Ember continue, "I must of wake him up from my moving and he stare me right in the eyes, I never felt the strongest urge just to leap at him and make out. He must have felt the same way because we both lean in unconsciously and kiss. It was a good solid three minutes before we break away for air. The first thing he said was 'What the hell were you thinking! You could have die yesterday!' When he said that I start to remember yesterday and look away from him."

Ember toke a sip of water before continuing, "I told him that I wanted to die and he ask why. I said this world doesn't want me and I'm just a waste of air. Then the boy came close to my face and said, 'Then prove the world wrong' he said, 'Show them that you're not a waste of air but a new breath of fresh air.' I just look at him, no one ever gave me positive reinforcement even my own parents. I ask him how can I do it if no one wants me to audition, the boy got interested and ask 'What are you trying to become?' I told him I wanted to be a rocker and he smile and said, 'You're in luck I'm happen to be part of 'Awesome Inc.' and were looking for talent. I help you get an audition.' I felt my hope going up, 'On one condition' he said. I ask what it was and he said, 'You stop letting others speak down to you and show them what you made of.' I smile and said yes but I had a condition for him too."

"What was it?" Laney ask.

"He takes me out on a date." Ember said, " He smile and grab my hand and kiss it, he introduce himself, I did the same and we just talk after that to know each other better. Once I got better he took me to meet his friends and introduce me to his friends. Taylor and Kuma were shock that Eamon found a girl because he never want to be in a relationship, but they were glad he found like me. Then he took me to Awesome Inc. and introduce me to Rock Zilla and told him I wanted to audition. Rock lead us to the studio and I began to sing. Rock was impress and gave me a contact, of course I sign. Now here I am with fame and love."

Laney and Kon were crying, Kin and Corey were sniffling. "That one hell of a story Ember and Eamon." Laney said, "I'm glad that you guys found each other."

"What about Skulker?" Kon ask.

I smile, "Let's just say he working hard at a Chucky Cheese somewhere." I said.

"Well." Taylor said, "Let's go outside and have a tour shall we?"

All of us agree and got up from the table. "Why outside?" Kin ask. "Because that where most of the awesome stuff is." Taylor said. With that we all leave the dining room, I was stilling holding Ember hand when we leave to go out back. We just smile at each other happy that that we found each other before anything worst could have happen.

**-(Moving story Transition!)-**

**Taylor POV**

I was walking us towards the back but I had something on my mind, something I need to do. I open the door for everyone but I put my hand on Corey. "I need to tell you something Corey." Corey look confuse, "After everyone is outside, okay?" Corey nodded his head and we waited for everyone to be outside. Once everyone beside us were outside I look at Corey.

"Corey…" I said, "We need to talk about Laney."

Corey narrow his eyes, "What about Laney."

"I think she going to choose me." I said. Corey raise his eyebrow, "What?" he said, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying she going to love me Corey." I said in a serious tone, "You had your chance plenty of them over the years, but you fall short." I open the door, "We'll discuss this more in detail later."

"No." Corey said, "We'll talk about it now."

"Later and that final." I said, "I don't want everyone to hear our discussion."

Corey eyes narrow at me and I return the favor. You can feel the air in the room intensifying around us. However, Corey nodded in agreement, "We'll talk later." Then walk pass me.

_Yeah we'll talk later._ I said then went outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Told yeah it was long but I'm sure it was worth it.<strong>

**Yep I add Skulker from Danny phantom because he looks like the type of guy to of that thing.**

**Taylor and Corey talk will be later, right now they'll just have to play the "We enjoy each other company" game.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! See ya next time! (Close garage door)**


	17. Chapter 17: Time to Sing!

**Hello readers and fans of Grojband. I'm back with a new chapter. This one short but thing are going down. Anyway enjoy.**

******By the way _italic means thoughts_******

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******, **plus lyrics and song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Corey POV<strong>

We were sitting outside along the pool just talking so more, but I have Taylor on my mine. Once in a while we stare down each other and go back to the conversation. While we were out here he told us about his parents and how they die. Kin and Kon cried while hugging each other, I felt like a complete d*ck for thinking him as a spoil rich boy. Laney cried and went to his side of the couch after he finish and hasn't leave his side. I know one thing he didn't do that to get Laney close, he did it because we ask. Still I didn't like it.

_Laney going to love me. _Taylor words echo in my head. _You had your chance._

I tighten my grip on my glass of water, _Why are those words getting to me. _I said, _I'm her bro, best friend nothing more. _I look at Laney, she look beautiful, the way her red hair move around is enough to draw your attention, her smile could cause the most cold heart people to feel warmth in their hearts and her green eyes hold that spark that says I'm-ready-for-anything.

_No…_ I said, _I'm not her bro, I'm am her best friend. But…_ I saw her turn my way but she turn slow motion to me. I can see every feature of her face and it was flawless. Then she smile at me, _I want to more than that. _I said, _I want to be __**her**_ _boyfriend._

As if on cue Taylor saw me and look at Laney and for a brief second I swear I saw anger in his eyes. I just ignore it and kept looking at Laney and she did the same too. Taylor got up from his seat, "How about we do a singing competition." Taylor said.

We broke our gaze and look at Taylor. "A singing competition?" Laney ask.

"Yeah why not." Kuma said, "I'm starting to get bore of sitting and talking."

"I agree." Alyssa.

"Time to have some fun." Kon said.

Taylor look at me, "Want to play Corey?" I look at his, _what are you planning?_ I said, _I guess I'll find out. _"Okay I'm in." I said.

"Count me out." Kin said, "I have a bad singing voice."

"It's true." Kon said.

"Alright then." Taylor said. Then he press a button on the chair and the pool spilt open and raising was a stage. "Let's get this started."

**-(Singing Time Transition!)-**

**Kin POV**

_Prefect. _I said, _This allow me to check those rooms up stairs._

Everyone was helping getting the stage set for the little competition on way other. I find out something really interesting talking to Willy. He said that the Talons are leaving net Thursday to go to California for a big performance where other big name stars are going to perform too.

But that not all of it, Alyssa told me that last night Taylor has been talking about adding a new member to the group. No one beside Kuma and Eamon know who he going to ask to add to the group. I have a strong feeling I know who he wants too.

Once we finish on with the stage I decided to put my plan into motion, "Hey guys? Where your bathroom?" I ask.

"Go left down the hall by the kitchen and it would be the door on your right." Eamon said.

"Okay thank you." I said and made my way inside. I follow Eamon directions and found the bathroom. _Time to get to work._ I said. I went into the bathroom and change my clothes to my awesome, sneaky clothes and made my way out of the bathroom. _Time to find why I'm so paranoid about these guy, especially Taylor. _

**-(Kin goes splinter cell Transition!)- **

**Laney POV**

We were deciding how we should go, Kuma said we should go by weight which result Tamika punching him into the wall, Ember said we should pull straws and whoever gets the shortest straw goes first then work our way up to the longest. All of us agree and Alyssa got some straws from the kitchen and we pick.

Corey got the shortest, next was me, then Taylor, Ember, Eamon, Tamika, Kuma, Willy, Kon and Alyssa was last. "Alright then." Taylor said, "Your first Corey."

Corey walk up stage but I stop him, "Show them what you got Core." I said. Corey smile, "I show more than that Lanes." He said. For some reason i felt something change about him, in a good way. He then went up stage, grab a guitar that was there and look on the machine for lyrics for his song. Then he started playing.

**(Life house- You and Me)**

**What day is it? And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

**I can't keep up and I can't back down**

**I've been losing so much time**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**

**I'm tripping on words**

**You got my head spinning**

**I don't know where to go from here**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**Something about you now**

**I can't quite figure out**

**Everything she does is beautiful**

**Everything she does is right**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**What day is it?**

**And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive **

I was in complete shock, I look around to see the others. Everyone else clapped beside me and Taylor. His eyes were wide open, like he just heard a different person playing on the stage. 'll be honest too, I felt the same why.

_Corey has never sang like that before!_ I said, _What made him sing like that?_

He turn to me and we stare, but this stare wasn't like before, like we stare to figure each other out. No, this stare was more of an I-want-you. _Did he sang that…_ I said still look at him and he look at me,_ For me?_

"Nice little song Corey!" Taylor yell. Since he was so close to me I flinch, breaking our stare. "It's time for Laney to go on stage net." He put his hand out towards me, I accepted it but he then kiss my hand, "I know you do great Laney." He said, "After my performance I would like to talk to you alone."

I raise my eyebrow, "About what?" I ask.

"It's about your future." Taylor said, "But we'll discuss more later."

I nodded my head and he lead me to the stage. Corey was walking down and his eye lock on Taylor. Taylor and Corey just look at each other for a moment not saying anything. "Good luck Laney." Taylor said without looking away. "She doesn't need luck. She great as she is." Corey said not looking away either. I grab both of their hands, that cause them to break their gaze, "I think it's time for me to get on stage."

They both nodded their heads and leave, _I never seen Taylor like that. _I said, _he look annoy by Corey. Whatever it is between them I how they get over it. _With that I went on stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Laney only if you knew. I wonder what Taylor going to say to her?<strong>

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! See ya later! (Close garage door)**


	18. Chapter 18 Secerts Plans and Reveal

**Hello fans and readers of Grojband. I'm back with a New chapter. this one going to be interesting I promise you that much. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

******By the way _italic means thoughts_******

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******, **plus lyrics and song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kin POV <strong>

I was upstairs in Taylor room looking around, one thing about this guy is he enjoys "Lord of the Rings" and "The Hobbit" a lot. I mean he has a statue of Smaug on top his dresser and a poster with the Witch King of Angmar on the back of the door.

_Talk about fan dedication. _I said while checking his dresser.

So far I found nothing in his closet or bathroom and started checking around his bedroom. I check under his bed, behind the TV, behind the bed and the fire palace. I just finish checking the dresser and found nothing. _Come on, _I said, _You got to have something in here your hiding. Everyone has a hiding spot for something. _

I look at the statue on top of his dresser and stare at it. "Come on king of the mountain." I said, "Where is your treasure?" I went to pick it up but it didn't move. "That odd?" I said, "Why would he bolt you to the dresser." I took a closer look at it. "Unless…"

I decided to twist the statue around, I heard something click behind me. I turn around and saw the fire palace was going down, once it went down it expose a small golden chest. "Bingo." I said. I walk over to the chest and realize it had some weird lock on it. "What kind of lock is this?" I said.

The lock had three small lock on it and had a screen on top of the chest. I was hesitated to touch it worrying that it would trigger an alarm, but I come this far. I touch the screen then words appear on it making a sentence. It said, "I can be warm or cold, I can be big or I can be less, regardless you need me. What am I?"

I pinch the arc of my nose and sigh, "Great." I said, "He use riddles as his security." I look at the question and repeated it over and over in my head. _Warm or cold, big or less… _I said, _you need me?_

Then I snap my fingers, _that it!_

I tap the screen and it show a digital keyboard where I can type my answer. I started typing, "You have to be…" I said. I type in the five letter word and submit it, I saw one of the lock click open. "A heart." I said proud of myself. "Now let's get the rest of these open shall we?"

**-(Riddles are fun Transition!)-**

**Taylor POV**

I look over at Corey who was looking at Laney on stage and I can help but feel anger. _Why am I anger?_ I said, _Is it because he starting to become a problem? _I have been thinking for a while about Corey actions towards me when I'm around her. I came to a conclusion when I left the mall that Corey has deep feeling towards Laney and Laney towards Corey. At first it didn't bother me till I realize Laney wouldn't chose me… I mean the Talons if Corey start showing her actually affections.

_Yes, _I said, _it has to because he starting to develop feeling for Laney. My Laney._ I narrow my eyes at him. _I will not allow some wannbe rocker take her heart, _I said, _she will move on to bigger and better things in the future and you not part of them Corey. _

I look at Laney who was choosing a song, I couldn't help but be capture by her red hair, beautiful face and gorgeous body. _You will not leave me again Vera. _I said, _these time around you will be by my side._

My eye widen by what I said, I shook my head. _No your gone my Vera,_ I said holding my hand to my chest, _gone…_ I tighten my grip, _but not forgotten. _"You okay Taylor?" I turn my head to Willy, "You look stress." "No I'm find." I said taking my hand off my chest, "Just had some gas." "Okay bro." Willy said and turn his attention to back to the stage. However Eamon and Ember were looking at me, I knew why but I chose to ignore them.

_I should have never told her. _I said, _she might mess up everything I have plans for Ve..i mean Laney._

"Okay." Laney said, "I found a song that will blow away the competition, so might as well start throwing in the towel."

"No way Laney." Ember said, "I'm blowing this one away."

"You mean I'm blowing the competition away." Tamika chimed in.

"Girls, girls." Alyssa join in, 'Let's vote who won after we finish alright?"

Ember and Tamika cross their arm on their chest, "Fine" they said in unison.

"Okay Laney." Willy said, "Let start the show."

Laney smile and pick up a guitar on the stage. She toke a quick breath and press play.

**(Demi Lovato – Heart Attack)**

**Puttin' my defenses up**

'**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**Never put my love out on the line**

**Never said "Yes" to the right guy**

**Never had trouble getting what I want**

**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**

**When I don't care**

**I can play 'em like a Ken doll**

**Won't wash my hair**

**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**

**Paint my nails and wear high heels**

**Yes, you make me so nervous**

**That I just can't hold your hand**

**You make me glow,**

**But I cover up**

**Won't let it show,**

**So I'm...**

**Puttin' my defenses up**

**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that**

**I think I'd have a heart attack **

_Yes. _I said, _yes!_

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

_I found her again, _I said.

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

_I found her in a new body, _ I said, _just under a different name._

**Never break a sweat for the other guys**

**When you come around, I get paralyzed**

**And every time I try to be myself**

**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

**It's just not fair**

**Pain's more trouble than love is worth**

**I gasp for air**

**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**

**Paint my nails and wear perfume for you**

**Make me so nervous**

**That I just can't hold your hand**

**You make me glow,**

**But I cover up**

**Won't let it show,**

**So I'm...**

**Puttin' my defenses up**

**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that**

**I think I'd have a heart attack **

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**The feelings got lost in my lungs**

**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**

**And there's no one else to blame **

**So scared I take off and i run**

**I'm flying too close to the sun**

**And I burst into flames**

**You make me glow,**

**But I cover up**

**Won't let it show,**

**So I'm...**

**Puttin' my defenses up**

'**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that**

**I think I'd have a heart attack **

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

Once she finish I was the first to stand up, Corey was second and everyone else follow after. "That was great Laney!" Alyssa said. "Talk about A one girl!" Tamika said. "Nice show Laney!" Ember said.

"Thanks guys." Laney said.

"You know Laney." Willy started, "You could go solo if you want to with that talent."

"Thanks but…" Laney look at Kon then Corey, "nothing in this world could break me away from Grojband."

Corey and Kon smile, _Will see about that Laney._ I said, _I can be very persuasive._

"Okay Taylor." Laney said going off stage, "Your next."

I smirk, "Of course, mon ange rouge." I said, "I'll be start getting ready." I walk by her and I smirk, _You'll be with me again Vera. _I said, _you'll be with __**me.**_

**-(Taylor getting dark Transition!)-**

**Kin POV**

"All right, time for the last one." I said. This would be kind of fun if I didn't had a time against me. I mean the second riddle was more Hobbit, it was "It comes and goes by the white mistress controls it with her hand, it's said to be the source were all life began." That one had me stump for a while and I had to text my girlfriend, Kim, for help. It took us awhile but we figure it out that it meant the Ocean.

The ocean tides come and goes by the white mistress, the moon, by her hand, the moon gravitational pull. There also a theory were all life came from the water before moving on to land. We were so lucky that Kon girlfriend, Konnie, was there with Kim. She solve it without breaking a sweat.

"Who knew?" I said.

Now I was on the last lock and I can taste sweet victory at my grasp. "Let's get this done." I said then press the screen. The screen started to turn a fusion between red and yellow, then it swirl. _What the hell? _ I said.

It stop and a sentence came up, it said, "Can you let go?" it show pictures of Taylor with some girl. I took a closer look,_ I seen this girl somewhere. _I said, _but where? _I shook my head "Now not the time to reminisce." I said.

I just look at the screen and look at the pictures, they look 13 years old at that time and were hard in love. I just by looking at the pictures I could tell the answer right away. I tap the screen and the keyboard appear, "No" I said and type that in.

I heard the chest third lock click and I raise the lid. There was a gold key inside with a note. I took the key and examine it then I took the note. It said, "Move on." In red ink.

"Move on?" I said. I put the lid back on, got up and walk over to the statue. I twist it back into place and put raise the fire palace back up. I made my way out of the room quietly but stop before closing the door. "Move on from what?" Then I close the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Told ya this would be interesting.<strong>

**Plus say good bye to the Taylor you use to love and said hello to the new Taylor.**

**The Taylor that want Laney whatever means necessary.**

**Well that it for now I see you guys later! (Close garage door)**


	19. Chapter 19 Song, Talks and The Box

**Hello readers and fans of Grojband I'm back with a new chapter of Grojband Talons Strike. Not much to say but enjoy this chapter! **

******By the way _italic means thoughts_******

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******, **plus lyrics and song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Corey POV<strong>

Taylor was setting up on stage of his song but something about him is different. I can't put my finger on it but it fell dark. He looks at Laney and I, then he smile. Not a friendly smile more of I have something plan for you two smile.

_What are you planning in that head of your…_ I said.

"Core?" I turn to Laney who decided to sit next to me, "Are you and Taylor okay?"

"Yeah were cool." I lied, "Why?"

"You guys seem to be a little hostile to each other." Laney said, "Are you sure there nothing wrong Core?"

I nodded my head, "Absolutely no problems." I lied again.

Laney look at me questionably but shook her head and look back at the stage. _Do all girls have that sixth sense? _I said, _the one that know when a guy is lying? Cause if they do we guys are screw all the time._

"Hey guys." Me and Laney turn to Kon, "Taylor about to start."

We look at the stage and saw Taylor had a guitar ready. "I dedicate this song to a little girl I know." Taylor said, "Because paradise is close by."

**(Paradise- Coldplay)**

**When she was just a girl**

**She expected the world**

**But it flew away from her reach**

**So she ran away in her sleep**

**Dreamed of para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Every time she closed her eyes**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**

Taylor then made his way off stage and was walking towards us.

**When she was just a girl**

**She expected the world**

**But it flew away from her reach**

**And the bullets catch in her teeth**

He was next to Laney and put his hand out. Laney reach for it, she look captive by Taylor performance. Then they walk behind us towards the house.

**Life goes on**

**It gets so heavy**

**The wheel breaks the butterfly**

**Every tear, a waterfall**

**In the night, the stormy night**

**She closed her eyes**

**In the night, the stormy night**

**Away she'd fly.**

Then Taylor turn Laney around towards his house, then he snap his hands and the house lid up showing all of its prestige.

**And dreamed of para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**

**She dreamed of para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**

**La la la La**

Taylor and Laney look away from the house and look at each other. Laney look at Taylor the way she would look at me.

**La la la**

**So lying underneath those stormy skies.**

**She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.**

**I know the sun must set to rise.**

Then Taylor move close to her ears and whisper something in them. Laney eyes widen, then she look at me. She look to be in conflict with herself. Taylor whisper again in her ear and she relax a bit but I could tell that she was thinking about something. _What did he say to her? _I said. Taylor lead her back to use but Laney took a seat next to Ember and Alyssa. Taylor walk back on stage and continue singing.

**This could be para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**This could be para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**

**This could be para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Could be para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**

**This could be para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Could be para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh. **

Once he finish everyone clap beside me and Laney. I look at Laney, she look deep in thought after Taylor whisper something in her ear. Some much that she complete ignore Kuma offer for some candy.

Taylor made his way off the stage. "Nice as usually Taylor my man." Willy said.

"I knew you blow us away!" Kuma said.

"Thanks you guy." Taylor said, "but I think Corey needs me."

"Why?" Tamika ask, "What does he need you?"

"He wants me to show him some new tunes." Taylor said. I raise my eyebrow and look at him confuse. He look at me and sigh, "In private."

Then it hit me, "Oh!" I said, "We'll be right back." I got up and Taylor started walking to the house, I follow close behind. I look back again at Laney and she still seems to be in deep thought. _I'll find out what he said to you Laney. _I said.

**-(Let's check on Kin Transition!)-**

**Kin POV**

I was inside the spring room and for some reason it's completely bare. There was not bed, curtain, dresser and TV. I check the bathroom and there was nothing in there beside a sink and shower without a shower head. _I thought this was the guest room._ I said, _why is there nothing in here?_

I look around more to find something that just stuck on unusually in the room. _Come on. _ I said checking around the room, _There something here I know it._ I decided to check the closet of some clues however I was meet with a bare closet. I sigh deeply, _Great. Just great._

I walk in the center and took a good look around. "Nothing." I said, "Absolutely nothing." I was about to walk out until I heard a creaking noise below me. "What the?" I said. I took a knee and touch the floor. "There something under the wood." I said, "I wonder what?" I took out my laser pen and started cutting the floor, whatever it is it pretty big. Once the pen did it job I lift up the area and found a lock box.

"Why put a box under the floor?" I said, "Plus in a room with nothing in it."

I took another look at the boxes, it was a nice red color and had a women in a red dress. The women was crying but her face was split with a frown on the right and a smile on the right. In her right hand she had a heart with the word "Love" on it. In her left hand had a gun, the barrel was smoking and had the word "Gone" on the barrel.

"That kinda creepy." I said.

I look at the lock on the lid and took the key out of my pocket. "I hope this works…" I said, then I put the key inside and turn it. There was a click, "Success!" I said silently. I was about to lift up the lid until I heard voices coming up stairs. I stop all movement and steady my breathing.

"Were are we going Taylor." I know that voice anywhere, it was Corey.

"Were going to the third floor." I know the other voice, it was Taylor. "It better for us to talk about Laney there."

"What do you want with Lanes." I could tell that Corey was getting anger.

"I'll tell you when we get there." I could also tell that Taylor was getting annoy. "I just want to make sure it just us two."

They stop talking and I hear the footsteps going faint. I put the floor back in palace, grab the box and walk carefully to the door. I check first to make sure I was in the clear, luckily I was in the clear. I close the door carefully and made my way downstairs trying to not cause too much noise. Once I made it downstairs I went back into the bathroom and change back into my old attire. I grab the box and leave the bathroom, I immediately went to the truck to put the box in there. Once I made it to the truck I put the box under the driver seat. "I'll check you out later." I said. I close the door, lock the truck and hurry back to be with everyone.

I went to the backyard and saw that Ember was getting ready on the stage. "About time you came out." Kon said, "You must have destroy the bathroom bro."

"Please tell me you didn't." Eamon said, "It bad enough when Kuma goes."

"It's true." Kuma said, "Nearly kill Eamon and Taylor back in France when I open the door. Good times."

I saw Eamon shiver, "Please don't remind me."

I shook my head, "Trust me I didn't do anything that bad."

"Thank you." Eamon said.

I took a seat next to Kon and realize that Laney look trouble about something. I frown and look back at the house, _Whatever going to happen…_ I started, _Please make everyone comes out find._

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing much to said about this chapter. The next one going to be interesting.<strong>

**Also a heads up if I don't update like usually I'm going to start spring semester tomorrow and it's going to take most of my time. School comes first. But I will update over the weekend and if I have time during the week I will update. **

**That pretty much it for now. See ya guys Later! (Close garage door)**


	20. Chapter 20: Competition and The Mirror

**Hey fans and readers of Grojband. I'm back with a new chapter, to warn you guys ahead of time this chapter does get dark near the end. Beside that it a regular rated T chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

******By the way _italic means thoughts,_********_This means having a conversation with himself through a object. (Ex. A image of yourself talking back to you.)_**

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******

* * *

><p><strong>Corey POV<strong>

Taylor and I were alone upstairs in the game room, Taylor point to the Xbox room and walk in there. Once I walk into the room Taylor close the door, then he look at me and smile. I wouldn't lied that smile leave me confusion for a moment, "Why are you smiling?" I ask.

"Because…" Taylor said walking over to the Xbox one and turn it on, "I like playing games."

That sentence leave me with a bad vibe but I already came this far might as well go all the way. "Okay Taylor." I said walking over, "What game are we playing?"

Taylor smile again but this time it was a bit wider, "A little fighting game call Killer Instinct." He said then throw me a controller, "Come on let's play." Then he sat down on a green couch and started the game.

I shook off my nerves and sat on the couch with Taylor. I play this game with Kon, Kin and Lenny, I always beat them no problem. The thing about this game is timing and setting up your opponent, if you can get the timing down and get your opponent of their game you'll win no matter what.

Taylor went to the two player mode and chooses Thunder, I chose my man Saberwulf. After that he choose the stage to play on, he chose thunder stage. "You ready Corey?" Taylor said, "Cause I'm going to let you put me in the danger zone in the beginning, I'll then step in and make a comeback." Taylor smirk after he finish it.

I just look at him like he crazy, _Is he crazy? _I said, _You have that much faith in your abilities huh? We'll sorry to burst your bubble but that not going to happen._

The game started loading in the stage and our characters we choose, Taylor put down his controller and took out his phone then started texting. _Oh your so getting destroy. _I said. I proceed to whaling on him. It took no time to get his first health bar down but in-between I take a quick glance to see if he was still texting, he was. Thunder got up and show his second red health bar. Once the screen said fight I went back beating him again. _This game is over._ I said when his health bar hit the danger zone, _He can keep his little dream comeback on hold._

Then all of a sudden Thunder broke out of my combo. I look over at Taylor would has the controller in his hand now. "Let's end this little game shall we?" Taylor said. I turn my attention back at the screen and started fighting again. However, I couldn't get a hit off now and Taylor kept on countering by breakers. It didn't take long to lose my first health bar. _What the hell going on? _I said. Saberwulf got back up and we began the final round. I was completely focus now in the fight but it went the same as last time, _No way. _I said.

My health bar went into the danger zone and Taylor started to set up his ultra-combo. He got it off and I just sat there watching Saberwulf getting combo on. He finish his combo and the match finally ended. I turn to Taylor who had a grin on his face, "You see Corey." Taylor said while getting up, "That where we are different."

I just look at him, "What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Corey you're a skill individual." Taylor said, "But when it comes to playing in the big leagues you're just going to fall hard on your arse."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough to compete with you." I said getting up.

Taylor clap his hands, "You're not as slow as I thought." I narrow my gaze at Taylor. "But you miss the right answer just by a hair my friend." Taylor said while leaning on the wall, "You're not 'good' enough, you never had a chance to begin with."

I felt my anger starting to rise, "I never had a chance." I said in an aggressive tone.

Taylor just smirk at me, "Yes."

I clenched my hand into a fist , "What do you want."

"I want Laney as part of 'The Talons' and such." Taylor said.

"You mean you want her." I said.

Taylor put his hand under his chin and smirk, "Why Corey where would you get that idea from?" he ask.

"Stop with the bullsh*t." I said knowing he was just playing around.

Taylor smile, "Alright let's stop playing games." He said a walk over to me, now his face was close to mind and stare at me intensely. "I want Laney and you want to become a big time rock star, right?" I nodded my head. "Then let Laney join 'The Talons' and I'll help you get stardom."

I didn't need to even think about it, "There no way Laney leaving her friends and we don't need your help either."

Taylor narrow his eyes a bit more, "Corey you can't make that decision I'm afraid." Taylor said, "It's up to Laney to make."

When he said that my thoughts went back to his whisper into Laney ear, "What did you tell her?" I said with aggression.

"I told her that I want to take her out." Taylor said, "But she hesitated, so I told her to think about."

I was ready to grab him by his collar and really give him a fight he would lose. "You know that she wouldn't go out with you." I said, "She like me more than you."

"That coming from her suppose 'brother'?" Taylor said. I should saw that coming but I didn't. I felt my heart bend a little from that, but it did not break. "Yeah." I said, Taylor raise his eyebrow. "Yeah that coming from the 'brother' Taylor."

Taylor didn't like that response, "Your pushing yourself into a very early retirement Corey." He said in a threating tone.

"Doesn't matter." I said, "I'll still have Laney and you won't."

"_**Don't f*ck with me."**_ Taylor said in a low threating voice.

"Sorry but I don't roll that with bro." I said with a satisfy smile.

Taylor took a deep breath and exhale slowly, "Fine." He said, "Let's play this little game. "Even though there's no competition."

Taylor walk to the door, he turn around after he open it, "Consider your rock stardom official dead Core." Then he walk out. I stay behind and thought about things carefully. Taylor has a lot of resource, he wouldn't hire a kidnapper or a hit man it would cause to much head ache for him. Taylor wouldn't fight me, even though I believe he can put up a good fight he would use it in his favor to get Laney closer. So what can Taylor do to win Laney over to him?

_Better get back to the others. _I said, _I could think about this later. _With that I leave the room and made my way downstairs.

**Taylor POV**

I was right beside the door when Corey went downstairs and all I can do is smile. _Everything is falling right into palace. _I said making my way to the stairs, _Now all I have to do is get Laney to go out with me. Then let it fall apart from there. _Then I descend down the stairs just smiling each step of the way.

"_What happen to you?"_ I stop on the second floor. I look over at the mirror that was hanging on the wall. All I saw was me looking me straight in the eyes with saddens. _"You're better than this Taylor, so snap out of it." _"Oh that's was so moving that I think I'll drop the whole plan, let Corey and Laney go off happily ever after." I said with sarcasm.

The other Taylor frown, _"Why?" _ other Taylor said, _"You didn't feel this way a few days ago until tonight. You saw Laney as a friend and a potential Talon, not a girlfriend." _

"Thing change." I said, "I start seeing her for what she really worth and she deserve so much better."

"_What if she doesn't want this lifestyle?" _ Other Taylor ask.

"That a dumb question." I said, "Of course she want this lifestyle. Everyone big knows you, huge loyal fan base and living the high life."

"_Not everyone wants to live that way you know." _Other Taylor said crossing his arms, _"So people enjoy living a good life that make enough to get by." _

"Well those people can buy my records and listen to my music for all I care." I said now crossing my arms, "Laney will be fine here like she all ways has been."

"_Like she all ways has been?" _ Other Taylor said, _"Come on man listen to yourself! Your no even thing about Lane! Your thinking about…"_ The mirror went red and I saw a pale hand come out. I step back and another hand came out. I was frighten beyond belief and the pale figure threw itself out of the mirror. I saw a red dress girl with long red hair covering her face, she was floating in the air and her dress move like it was in water. I felt my heart speeding up, my breathing getting faster and I felt my legs are ready to give out any moment.

"_You're thinking...__"_ I felt time stopping from her lifeless voice. She then sprang right into my face with her hair going outwards this cause her face to become visible. She had fade green eyes and her lips where white like her face but she had a hole right between the eyes. _"OF ME!"_ She yell in my face.

I don't remember what happen from that point because I pass out from complete shock. When I came through I was down stairs on the couch and my head in Laney lap. I couldn't enjoy the moment because I wanted to know what happen to me. "What happen?" I ask sitting myself up slowly.

"You pass out on the second floor bro." Kuma said. "You had glass in your hands and were laying on the guard rail."

"We fix up your hands while you slept." Alyssa said. I look at my hand, they were bandage very well but I could tell this going to require some time to heal which I don't have. "Thank you." I said, "Who found me?"

"It was Corey." Kon said, "He hear glass breaking and saw you on the floor."

I look at Corey and he look at me, "Thank you Corey." I said sincerely.

"No problem." He said.

"Hey Taylor." I turn my direction to Laney, "We have to go it's getting late."

"Late?" I said. I look at the clock and realize how late it was, "It's already 7:30 p.m.? Damn times flies when your knock out." I rose up from my seat, "Let me drop you guys off."

"No way Taylor." Tamika said then push me back in the couch, "Eamon dropping them off and you're staying her to heal." She crack her knuckles, "Got it."

I know one thing is to never mess with Tamika Jones, "I got it."

"Good." Tamika said and turn around to the others, "I guess this is good bye for now."

"What you mean?" Kin ask.

"Ember got a concert to get to in Europe, I have a gig in New York and Alyssa and Willy going back to California in the morning." Tamika said.

"Okay." Corey said, "just be safe."

"We will." Willy said.

Everyone hug each other good bye, I just wave good bye and watch them walk out the door. Willy and Alyssa decided to stay down stairs to watch over me since the maids and butlers have left. Kuma went outside to say good bye to Tamika and Eamon helping them get back home and saying good bye to Ember. I just sat there in the couch thinking what happen upstairs, I look up to the ceiling fan a watch it rotate around.

"To answer your question." I said at a whisper, "It's a yes." With that I began thinking how to win Laney over.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was going to get dark near the end. It's time to move on from this event and to bigger ones. <strong>

**Well that all for now and I hope you enjoy it! See ya later! (Close garage door) **


	21. Chapter 21: Beach Plans and Close Calls

**Hello readers and fans of Grojband. I'm back with a new chapter for you! Plus it make take a while to update since college going to take a bit out of me, so incase I don't update for a while it's not because I stop. Anyway that's pretty much it. I hope you guys enjoy!**

******By the way _italic means thoughts_******

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******,

* * *

><p><strong>Corey POV<strong>

I was lying in my bed right now just looking up at the celling. I was in my long blue pajamas and white shirt, it was around 10:30 a.m. I usually don't wake up till later but my mind was occupied from yesterday. I just can't shake off me and Taylor conversation in the game room.

"Come Corey." I said, "There's nothing to worry about. Laney like you, you like Laney, Taylor like Laney but Laney doesn't like Taylor." I got up from my bed and sat up at the edge. "Then why are you still worried?"

I heard my phone ring, it was on the desk under the window charging. I got up and walk over there and check who was calling, it was Kin. I pick up the phone, "Hey Kin what's up?" I said.

_**(Hey Core. Are we still practicing today?) **_Kin ask.

"Yeah around 1 p.m. as usually." I said, "Why?"

_**(There something that I wanted to do today.) **_Kin said.

"What you want to do bro?" I ask.

_**(I was going to the library and do some research.) **_Kin said.

I laugh, "Come bro it's summer. The library will be there during school."

_**(There was just something I wanted to check on.) **_Kin said.

"We'll check it later than." I said, "We have all the time in the world."

Kin didn't response back right away, then I heard a sigh. _** (Alright Core I'll check later on it later.)**_

"Okay bro." I said, "Right now let's just focus on rocking out!"

_**(Alright Core see ya later.) **_Kin said before hanging up.

I hang up and made my way to my drawer to get some cloths. After that I went into the bathroom and got myself ready for the day. I floss and brush my teeth, jump into the shower for a minute then dry myself off. Then I put on my black shirt and blue short, threw my pajamas in the cloth basket, made my way out of my bathroom room and bed room into the hall way.

I saw my sister going down stairs and I follow right behind her. Once I was downstairs I saw my dad hug and kiss my sister good bye then he hug me good bye. It maybe summertime but work is work. "I'll see you guys later. Take care." My dad said before going outside to drive his motorcycle.

"Okay dad take care." Katrina and I said in unison before he close the door.

I walk into the kitchen and went into the cabinet, grab my favorite cereal which is Cookie Crisp. Then I went in the other cabinet and grab a bowl. I place them both on the counter and went into the fridge and grab the milk. I pour my cereal in the bowl then the milk, I made my way to the living room and sat down on the couch, I turn on the TV to watch some toons.

"Sooo." I turn my head to see Katrina pouring her own bowl, "How was the yesterday?"

Right now my sister is on break from UCLA and came back to rest a bit also to say what's up to everyone. "It was good." I said, "Nothing special."

"Nothing special?" Katrina said, "Please tell me the whole story bro."

I sigh knowing she wouldn't stop until she gets the story, "Fine I'll tell you." I said.

Then I proceed to tell her what happen yesterday, from the beginning to the end of the day. I leave out me and Taylor talk because my sister can a little bit aggressive when someone now threats my dreams. "And that what happen yesterday." I said.

"Wow." Katrina said, "You guys had an awesome time it seems beside the end part with Taylor hands. I hope he recover soon."

"Yeah I hope so too." I lied.

"Anyway do you guys have any plans today?" Katrina ask.

"Beside practice nothing really." I said, "Why?"

"Because me, Bernadette and Nick are going to the beach later today." Katrina said, "I was wondering if you guys wanted to come along."

I jump up off the couch into the air in excitement, "Of course!" I said "when do you want to leave?"

"Hopefully around 11:30 to avoid heavy traffic." Katrina said.

"Cool I'll text them right now." I said pulling out my phone.

"What about your band practice?" Katrina ask.

"It's summer time sis." I said, "We have all summer to practice. Right now it time to hit the beach, plus we might find a gig there too."

"Alright." Katrina said getting up to the kitchen, "Just make sure they come over as soon as possible."

"Alright sis." I said, "Thanks for the invite."

"No problem." Katrina said before going upstairs to get ready.

I hit Kin, Kon and Laney to tell them to come as soon as possible to my house. I told them their no practice today, instead were hitting the beach. I heard the door bell, I walk over and open it to see Kin and Kon already dress up to go.

"Beach Time!" the scream in unison.

"You guys got ready fast." I said.

"Of course." Kon said, "It's beach time and beach time should never be waste."

"I agree bro." Kin said.

**-(Waiting for others Transition!)-**

We sat at the couch just waiting on Laney to come by. I hear the door bell and got up to check who it was. It was the Newmans, Bernadette and Nick. I said hello and let them inside to relax. Before I close the door I saw Laney mom car rolling in the drive way and Laney came out.

"Have a good time." Miss Penn said.

"I will mom." Laney said.

Her mom leave and Laney made her way to the door. Laney was wearing a red t shirt and black shorts, she was carrying a bag the held her belongs that she was taking to the beach. "Hey Core." Laney said.

"Hey Lanes." I said. We hug at the front door and I let her inside.

"Hey guys." Laney said to everyone else.

"Hey Lanes." Everyone else said.

I saw Katrina coming down stairs with a long pink skirt that went to her ankles and a pink shirt. I look at the time and saw it was 11:15, "Will I guess it's time to get going." Katrina said.

"Uhh can we wait three more minutes?" Laney said.

"Why?" Carrie ask.

"I ask Taylor if he wanted to come." Laney said, "He said he be over in three minutes since he was going to the beach today as well to find a gig."

I mentally groan, _Great just great._ I said.

Katrina must have pick up on my thoughts because she gave me a playful someone-is-jelly look. I hear the door knocking and I went to open it but I have a feeling I know who it is already. I open the door and saw Taylor wearing a black shirt and black short, he had some wear bird on his towel. The bird look awesome as hell, red and black body with blue eyes also had these claws at the end of the wings.

"Hey Corey." Taylor said, "What going on."

"Nothing much." I said, "Just me and Laney kissing in the living room."

"You're a terrible lair." Taylor said.

"Oh yeah?" I said, "Prove it."

"Laney would have fainted on the couch." Taylor said, "She still sitting up around everyone in the living room."

_Okay he can read a lie pretty good. _I said. Taylor walk in and everyone said hi. Taylor introduce himself to the Newmans, Katrina, Bernadette and Nick better. Lenny didn't like Taylor because the whole time Carrie been giving him all the attention while he was here. Kim and Konny were doing the same thing but at a lesser degree. Katrina look ready to go in interview mode but Nick and Bernadette stop her.

"Will since everyone is here." Katrina said, "Let's hit the road."

All of use head to the door and made our way out. Katrina lock the door and when to her car, Bernadette and Nick chose to ride with her. Kin brought their truck which Kon, Kim, Konny where going to ride in. I head to my car with Laney, Carrie and Lenny but Taylor stop Laney.

"Hey Lanes." Taylor said.

_That's my word._ I said.

"I was wondering if you can ride with me?" Taylor said, "For carpool."

Laney look at me and look back at Taylor, "Okay." She said but in a soft tone. Taylor smile "Alright let me go get the car and I have your birthday present for you too in it." With that he went around the corner of the street. Laney turn around and gave me a sorry look. I put my hands on her shoulder, "Their nothing wrong Laney." I said, "He just needs someone to carpool with."

Laney smile, "Thanks Corey. I just feel…" She trail off and her face change into surprise expression. "Laney?" I said, turn to see Lenny and Carrie having the same face expressions. Everyone else had the same face beside me and they were looking at the street. I look and my mouth hit the concrete. I see Taylor riding in a black and red Bugatti Veyron with black rims.

Taylor rode up to the sidewalk and roll down the windows, he just look at everyone and smirk. "Come on guys." Taylor said, "This isn't that big of a deal."

"You're riding a 1.6 million dollar car!" Kin scream, "In Peacville!"

"I don't see the big deal." Taylor said nonchalantly. Taylor got out of the car and went to the passage door. "My lady your ride." Taylor said putting his hand out to Laney. Laney snap out of her daze and put her hand in Taylor's hand. Taylor then guide her into his car and close the door for her. Taylor than went around to his seat, got in and turn on the engine.

I started to walk to my car with Lenny and Carrie before I take my guitar out of the garage and give his car a nice Street Fighter car make over. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turn around to see who it was and it was Carrie.

"Corey." Carrie said, "You need to calm down."

"I'm calm." I said in a annoyed tone.

"No you're not." Carrie said, "You need to not let your mind think Lanes going to date him over you because he has money, fame and his looks. She care only for you and you alone Core. I know for a fact that you put her in a crowd she'll find you in a heartbeat."

I couldn't help but put on a big smile, "yeah your right." I said, "No one can split us up, no one. Thank you Carrie."

"You're welcome." Carrie said.

"Let's get in your car Corey." Lenny said, "We holding up everyone else."

"Yeah your right." I said in a upbeat tone, "Let's get going."

**Taylor POV**

I was in the car and looking through the front window at Corey. He was upset which I need him to be if this plan was going to work but those two, I think there name were Lenny and Carrie calm him down.

_Damn. _I said, _I need him away from the others for this to work._

"Hey Taylor?" I turn my head to Laney, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I said, "Ask away."

Laney look at me, "Why did you ask me out?" Laney ask, "You know that I see you as a friend."

"Will it simple." I said, "I like you at first glance and I have a feeling you like me at first glance as well."

Laney blush a bit and turn away, I couldn't help but smile. "I guess I was right." I said, "Now let me ask you a question."

Laney turn to me with her eyebrow raise, "Why did you invite me?" I ask.

"That an easy question." Laney said, "I invite you best you're my friend."

"So you would invite any guy that you know for four days to the beach, where they can see your figure?" I ask. Laney blush at that and turn away again, "Of course not." She said. "Then why did you invite me?" I ask again, "There has to be a reason behind it."

"How about this." She said in an annoyed tone, "We just drop this conversation."

I shrug, "Alright. You can tell me later than." I said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Oh!" I said, "Almost forgot your present. Close your eyes first."

Laney look at me first then sight and close her eyes. I pull out a black case from my pocket and open it. There was a gold necklace with small ruby tear drop hanging off of it. I then put up in the air right in front of her, "Open your eyes." I said.

Laney open her eyes and gasp at the necklace, she turn to me with her eyes still big. "You brought that for me?" she ask.

"Lanes…" I said trailing off. I lean in close to her, "I'll won't just buy you anything, I'll will do anything for you just to see you smile."

Laney just look at me still in shock, "No one has say something like that before to me." She said in a soft tone.

"Then it's about time for someone to." I said a gentle grab he hand, "A girl like you comes around once a lifetime."

Laney smile at me and tighten her grip on my hand. Then she blush, "Close your eyes" she said softy, "I have a gift for you too."

I close my eyes and I heard her shuffling in her seat. Then I felt her breath close to me, like her mouth just a few centimeters from mine.

_Yes. _I said, _Let it go. Let __**him**_ _go. _

Then I heard a knocking at my window, I can tell Laney move away because I can't feel her breath anymore. _No! _I said. I open my eyes and look at Laney who was blushing hard, then I my attention to the side window to see Kon knocking on it.

I roll down the window to hear him, "What is it?" I said as calmly as possible.

"Just telling you were ready to go bro." Kon said.

"All right bro." I said.

Kon walk back to his truck and I turn on the engine. I look over at Laney who stop blushing and now in deep thought. _Best to leave her be for now. _I said, T_here's all ways later._

With that we head off from the house to the beach, Kin behind me, I was behind Corey and Corey behind Katrina. I knew one thing for sure, this trip going to be fun. _Will…_ I said trailing off while looking at Corey car, _For most of us at least._

* * *

><p><strong>Yep it's time to hit the beach my friends, I wonder who they while their?<strong>

**Also Kon to the rescue! Even thought he didn't mean to do it. :P**

**References Yveltal from Pokémon **

**That's pretty much it for now at least. Promise next one to have some more in it. Plus I was thinking of doing another story, one that involve a certain 9th grade ninja while this is going on. **

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it! See ya later! (Close garage door)**


	22. Chapter 22: Change of Plans

**Hello fans and readers of Grojband, I'm back with a another chapter. This one is a short one and it's bring more memorial character that many of us should know. So I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

******By the way _italic means thoughts_******

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******.

* * *

><p><strong>Laney POV <strong>

I was in the car just thinking about what I almost did back at Corey house. I don't know why I didn't, maybe because he said the right words and made the right moves at the time. I can tell he was waiting on me to lean in and kiss him. However Kon came in the picture and ruin the moment. I'm glad he did it too.

_What we're you thinking. _I said, _You like Corey Lanes, not Taylor. _

So far Taylor been quiet the whole way since then, he took a quick glance here and there to see if I was alright but hasn't said anything about it. I guess that he was giving me space and leave the car quiet for me to think about things. Things like going on a date with him and the kiss we almost share.

_Alright Lanes you can do this. _I said, _Tell him thank you for asking but I see you as a friend and nothing more, Tell him that the kiss was a slip up and the real gift was a hug._

I look at Taylor and open my mouth to say something but the universe had different ideas. The sun was block by a semi-truck, when we finally past the semi the sun shine down on Taylor. I could see his amber eyes shining, along with his red hair. Taylor look over and smile at me, his smile was shining too thanks to the sun. The sun caught all of his features and emphasis them to max capacity.

I turn away quickly to avoid it, his smile, his hair, his eyes, anything that made my heart race. _Okay._ I said, _Maybe there is something there, a small something. _

"Where here." Taylor said.

I look forward, I saw the beach to the left side and the city to the right. Then I saw the famous Surfer's Paradise Hotel off to the distance. I all ways wanted to spend a night there just to get the feel of the place. I heard many great things about it and the wave there are said to be awesome too.

"Looking at Surfer's Paradise Hotel?" Taylor ask.

"Yeah." I said, "Always wanted to spend a night there."

"Well that's a coincidence." Taylor said, "I also had the same thought."

I just turn my head towards him, he took a quick glance at me and smile at me. "I don't know Taylor." I said, "We only plan for the beach, not to spend a day or two at the hotel."

"That can be rearrange." Taylor said, "I'll pay for the nights myself. Leaving the rest of you to hang out."

"Taylor." I said firmly, "We plan just for the day at the beach nothing more. Beside we only brought enough things to enjoy some time here and leave back home later."

"Let's see what the others think shall we?" Taylor said. Then the group found great parking spots that where close to the sand. Once everyone got a parking spot Taylor then made his move.

Taylor park the car near Corey's car and got out, "Hey guys I have a something else in mind." He said. I got out of the car as quickly as possible to stop him, "Really like what?" Corey ask. I open the car door and nearly fell face first in to the ground but Katrina caught me in time.

"Be careful." Katrina said getting me back up, "Don't want to ruin the day so early."

"I agree." Bernadette said, "No Taylor what was it you want to say?"

"He wanted to said-" I was cut off by Taylor. "That we should spend three days here and I know a good place call Surfer's Paradise Hotel." Taylor finish.

Katrina, Bernadette and the Newmans, beside Lenny, scream for joy. "Wait." Katrina said after screaming, "We only brought enough to stay for a three hours."

"Yeah." Kim said, "How are we going to spend two day with this much stuff."

"Yeah Taylor." Corey said, "How?"

Taylor smile, "Simple. I'll lend you guys my platinum card to buy what you want for the three days."

We all look at Taylor like he was crazy man. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Nick Mallory said, "Did you said your letting us use you platinum card to buy anything we need?"

"Yes, plus I'll pay for the nights myself." Taylor said, "So yes or no?"

Everyone look at him for a moment, thinking about Taylor offer. I was going to said thanks but no thank you until Katrina beat me to the punch. "Okay we accept you generous offer Taylor. Show us to the hotel."

Taylor smile, "Thank you."

"Say what!" Corey and I said at the same time. _Guess he doesn't like the idea either._ I said.

"Come on sis." Corey complain, "We don't need to spend a two days here, Grojband needs to practice and you tell dad that we only spending a day."

"I'll call him later and tell him there was a change in plans." Katrina said, "Beside you guys can practice here while finding a gig, Taylor seems to know the palace well and he did said he paying for everything."

Corey rub his chin a little thinking it over, I look back at Taylor. He was looking upset at Katrina for some reason_._ Then he saw me and change his expression to a nice smile. _Why was he upset? _ I said.

"Yeah that actually sound cool" Corey said, "I'm cool with it."

Everyone else thought about and they agree. "So I settle then." Taylor said, "On to Surfer's Paradise Hotel!" Everyone got back in their car they came in and we took off to the hotel. There was a reason why I didn't want to go there, I just feel that something bad is going to happen there.

_I hope I'm wrong_, I said, _I don't want these to turn bad._

**-(Going** **Surfer's Paradise Hotel Transition!)-**

**Katrina POV**

I knew what Taylor was planning when he saw Corey comment on the plan. He want him to stay for the day at the beach, then while we getting ready to leave the beach he'll probably talk Laney in private and convince her to stay here with him a little while longer. I can tell he was thinking that during the conversation. I'll give him credit, knowing that Corey doesn't like him and would disagree with any of his plans was smart, but he didn't plan on was me calming him down.

"Taylor is one smart boy." I said, "But I'm going to make sure Corey and his friends are safe."

"Don't worry so much Katrina." Bernadette said, "Nothing bad going to happen to them. I know my little sister and her friends will watch over them too."

"Yeah." Nick said, "There's no need to worry. Let's just enjoy these three days or so here and leave here, with everyone."

"I'm trying not to worry I swear." I said, "I just there something wrong with Taylor, I know it."

"Maybe we should ask him when were all together." Nick said, "So we can enjoy the rest of the time there."

"That sounds reasonable." Bernadette said, "Let's do that so we all know each other better."

I smile, "Alright then, so we can know Taylor better." Bernadette and Nick smile, "But, if he tries something funny to my brother or anybody I'm putting him on the top of my 'Don't Like' list." Both of them started to laugh and I join in.

"Now that is settle." Nick said, "I believe we arrive to our hotel."

Bernadette turn and gasp in surprise at the hotel. I wouldn't lie this palace had a nice five star feeling and it look like the perfect hotel to spend a two or three days in. I saw Taylor leading us to front entrance, then he park and got out of his car. Then he was talking to one of the employees, he nodded his head and call some staff.

One of the staff got to my car, "We'll park your car for you madam and take your luggage to your sweet." He had a nice smile, blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a purple shirt with black work jeans. "Thank you…" I check his name tag, "Andrew Bummer?"

He laugh lightly and smile, "It actually Andrew Baumer. Don't worry though most of the staff gets it confuse with bummer."

"No we don't." said a black male staff member. He had mustard color afro, brown eyes and was wearing the same thing as Andrew, but I can tell he was fit.

Andrew just look at him, "Just go park their car Broseph." He said in annoy voice.

"Can you park my car?" Taylor ask, "I can't trust Fin from last time."

"No prob bro. I got you." Broseph said. Then two other staff came out, Corey and Kin gave them their car keys. After that they went to park our cars, "Let's get these three days of fun start!" Kon said.

With that we walk inside to see what else Surfer's Paradise Hotel has in store for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep I'm taking them to Surfer Paradise Hotel for some fun! Not only that but Taylor paying for the full trip! Man I wish I knew someone like that.<strong>

**Plus Broseph was my favorite character from the show. Who was your?**

**Anyway that all for now fans and readers. Until next time! (Close garage door.)**


	23. Chapter 23: Paradise Part 1

**Hello fans and readers of Grojband. I'm back with a new chapter for you guys! I'll be honest, this chapter kinda slow but it is leading somewhere trust me. Beside that I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

******By the way _italic means thoughts_******

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor POV<strong>

We enter through the front door and we're greet with a huge fish tank holding multiply local small fishes and a shark. I took the opportunity to go get us the sweets while the others a looking around the hotel. When I got to the front desk I saw my man, Johnny doing what he does best.

"Hey Johnny." I said. Johnny look up from his computer at me. "Taylor! What's up my man." Johnny said while he made a fist. "Nothing much bro." I said bumping my fist with his, "Just thought of staying for a night or two."

Johnny went back in his seat, "Okay Taylor, but what about Lo?" My eyes widen, last time I was here with my group five months ago Lo constantly tried to hook up with me. I shot her down multiply times of course, to the point where I had to have her dad put body guards around me.

"Lo won't be a problem bro." I finally said put my arms on the counter, "beside I have a girl that I like with me."

"Oh?" Johnny said curious, "Trying to impress her?"

"No." I said turning my head to see Laney with Corey, "I already have a plan in mind to get her."

"And that plan is?" Johnny ask even more curious.

"Do you know what implosion means?" I ask still looking at Laney and Corey. Johnny thought about it for a second before answering, "When something collapse within itself?"

"Correct." I said back turn to Johnny, I didn't want him to see my grin creeping on my face. "Sometimes it requires some other force to make it slowly…" I narrow my eyes at Corey and Laney, "and painfully implode the object."

I heard Johnny shift under my last statement, "Uh…K?" I turn around and face him, "anyway I would like to have four sweets please."

"Four!" Johnny said shock, "Don't you think you can share a sweet or two."

"No, because my plan requires four sweets." I said with a smirk, "One for Katrina and her friends, one for the Newmans, one for Corey and his boys."

I couldn't help but to smile at the last one, "One for Laney and me."

Johnny just nod his head, "Alright bro, it's your money." Then Johnny began typing on his computer, "Their it's all done." Johnny got up and went to the key card holder and took out four key cards. Jonny then walk back to me with the key cards, "Here you go and enjoy your stay."

I accept them, "Thank you Johnny. Expect a raise on your next pay day." I said with a smile, "Also do not tell my group where their belongs are going, I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright Taylor I won't tell them anything." Johnny said.

I started to walk back to the group and bump into someone, "I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to where I was walking." I apologize. I look up and saw no one in front of me. "Down here." I hear a voice. I look down and saw George with vanilla ice cream all over his green t-shirt. "Sorry George, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Was it because your too busy trying to rip those to relationship apart?" George ask pointing to Laney and Corey talking to the rest of the group.

_Smart as I remember. _I said, "Yeah because that blue hair guy has girl problems my bro."

"Girl problems?" George said confuse.

_However he still a kid and kids are easy to manipulate. _I said. I lean to his ear and whisper, "Yeah he has anger issues and sometimes hit the poor girl."

"What!?" George whisper loudly, "And she still with him!?"

I crouch down to his level and whisper, "Yeah so don't tell anyone this and if you hear them arguing get hotel security as soon as possible, to catch him in the act."

"Why haven't you told the police?" George ask in a whisper.

"Because she wanted me to swear not to have the police involve." I said at a whisper, "she said he would hurt her real bad."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone." George said at a whisper.

"Thank you George." I said at a whisper. I got up and went in my pocket to get a ten dollar bill, "Here, that should pay for the ice cream." George accept the ten and went off to get more ice cream. I felt a little bad to put Corey in bad light, but he did ask for it. No one stands in my presence and dare turn down a deal as if they are equal to my stature. I started my walk back to the group to tell them the news.

**George POV**

_He must think I'm easy to manipulate. _I said while licking my ice cream. I knew what he told me was a lie because I love Grojband. So much I'm trying to convince my dad to have them play here. However that has to wait, I need to find out what Taylor is planning for them.

"Now why would he wanted to ruin Grojband?" I said at a whisper walking to through the hallway, "Scared of their raising power? No. Wants them to break up? Nah. There has to be some reason."

I walk into the elevator that lead to my family sweet, "Come George think! There a reason why Taylor the Awesome wants to break up Grojband." I hear the elevator ding and open the door, I walk through and saw a picture of my decease cousin, Vera Birgitta, be hold by the waist by Taylor at the beach in Hawaii. _Man Vera looks a lot like…_ I shook my head, drop my ice cream and rub my eyes, _Laney! That why he want to break Grojband, to be more precise Corey and Laney! _

I pick up the picture and look at it, "Taylor…" I said at a whisper, "You still holding in to her… you need to let go…" I held the picture close to my chest. _We all miss her bad Taylor, but we move on and you haven't._

**- (Sad George transition.) -**

**Laney POV**

"This place is awesome!" Corey said with his face on the tank looking at the shark.

"Yeah and the beach is only a five minute walk too." Kin said looking at the brochure.

"This is the best way to spend time at the beach." Katrina said with chocolate ice cream, "With a luxury sweet and the beach at your doorstep."

"I agree with you Katrina." I said looking at the fish tank, "Plus the people here look cool to hang with, they might even tell us a few good surf spots too."

"Why ask them?" We turn our attention towards Taylor holding four key cards, "When you have someone that knows where the best surf spot are."

Corey took his face off the tank, "What the deal with the four key cards?"

"These allow access to your sweet Corey." Taylor said giving him one. Then he gave one to Carrie and Katrina. "Our belongings should be there by now, but why don't we stop and get something to eat?"

"Yeah I'm starving." Kon said before his stomach release a growl that move the entire hotel.

"Yeah Nick and I are starting to get hungry." Bernadette said with Nick nodding in agreement.

"Yeah like check out what this place has for food." I said walking to the restaurant call "The Pirate Ship". Taylor stop me by getting in the way, "Let's try some of the locals cuisine on the beach instead." He said quickly.

"Taylor their a restaurant inside." I said pointing to "The Pirate Ship", "Why not go there and help your friends out. Since they work here and not at the local restaurants along the beach."

Taylor shift his eyes towards the restaurant, then he sigh, "Okay just make sure you don't lose your temper." Taylor then walk over to the restaurant. Leave the rest of us confuse, "Why did he want us not to lose our temper?" Corey ask scratching his head.

"Only one way to find out." I said looking at "The Pirate Ship", "Let's get some food."

**- (Food Time Transition!) -**

We finally got inside the restaurant and realize that the inside of this place is actually pretty big, some restaurants usually have a big fancy entrance but have small space. However, this place has enough space to enjoy conversations without worrying about others eavesdropping.

"Over here." We turn to see Taylor on the stairs to the second floor of the place, "We're eating on the deck."

We follow Taylor upstairs to the deck, when we got up there a hug table prepare with red and gold cloth over it and had gold chairs. Taylor was seating at the head of the table just waiting on us. We took our seats, Corey sat on the right of Taylor and Katrina, for some reason sat on the left of Taylor. I could tell Taylor didn't see Katrina seating next to him and look at me with a sad face. I shrug my shoulder because there was nothing I could do about now, when Katrina chose a seat that her seat until she leaves.

Once everyone got to the table we were greeted by our waitress, she had russet hair color and her eyes were turquoise, she look very nice too. "Hello Emma." Taylor said waving, "Nice to see you again."

"Hello everyone it's nice to meet you. My name is-" Emma cut off when she saw Taylor, she rush over to him and hug him, "Taylor! You can back to visit!"

Taylor hug back and he was caught off guard by the hug, "Yeah and to relax for a minute before getting back to business."

"So what are you planning to do while you're her? Emma ask while taking a seat from the table over and seating between Taylor and Corey. "I was planning to get something to eat and just waiting for our waitress to serve us." Taylor said jokingly.

"Oh okay let me just get her for you and your friends so you can start eating." Emma said while getting up, then she went down stairs. We look at Taylor who had three fingers ups, "Three…two…one…" Taylor counted as he put one finger down at each number. We hear footstep running upstairs and saw Emma out of breath from running up the stairs. She saw us looking at her and she smile, "Heheheh… Sorry about that. I forgot I was on duty."

"It's all right Emma, it happens to the best of us. Trust me I know." Taylor said trying to get Emma feeling better.

Emma smile, "Thanks Taylor for the encouragement." Emma took a deep breath and fix appearance, "Hello my name is Emma and I will be your waitress for the evening how may I help you."

"Can you find us an awesome surf spot?" I ask looking at the menu, "I would like to ride some waves while I'm here."

"I know a spot where we can have fun." Emma said getting Carrie order, "I'll show you guys later after work. Around 4:30 p.m."

I look at the group, "Well guys?" I ask.

"I'm in." Corey and Taylor said in unison.

"Count us in too." Kin, Kon, Kim and Konny said together.

"Lenny? Want to go?" Carrie ask Lenny.

"If it mean I can ride some waves then count me in." Lenny said with a thump up.

"I'm in too." Carrie said.

"We're just going to retire in our sweets for now." Katrina said, "Bernadette, Nick and I are a little tired and want to see what the sweets have in store for us." Bernadette and Nick nod their heads in agreement.

"Then it settle than." Emma said smiling, "After work I'll show you guys and awesome surf spot!"

I could tell everyone is excited and looking forward to surfing later, but Kon stomach growl and shook the hotel again. Reminding us why we were at the restaurant again, "Uh, I'll take a coke please." I said to Emma.

"Alright drinks will be here in a minute, then I'll take your order." Emma said making note on her paper for the orders, then leave to get the drinks.

_Today going to be fun._ I said looking over the menu again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah that chapter was basically setting thing up for later events.<strong>

**Also felt kinda rush to me but I fell like getting pass the whole entering hotel part and going to more interesting parts.**

**Well that it for now. I'll see you guys later! (Close garage door)**


	24. Chapter 24: Paradise Part 2

**Hello fans and readers of Grojband. I'm back with a new chapter! This one has some things going on unlucky the last one. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

******By the way _italic means thoughts_******

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Corey POV<strong>

After we finish eating we decided to go up to our rooms and get ourselves ready to go to the beach. Taylor lead us to the elevator that to the floor where the sweets are. When we got there we ran into two maids getting the hallway clean. "Lo? Reef?" Taylor ask. The girls turn their attention to Taylor, the brown hair girl drop her towel on the blonde hair and squealed.

"Taylor! You came back!" Then brown hair girl said while running towards Taylor. She gave Taylor a big hug, "I'm so glad you came back to see me." Taylor roll his eyes but still maintain a smile, "I just came back to relax a bit with some new friends."

"Oh?" The brown hair girl let go and look at us, "Hello there. My name is Lo daughter of the owner of the Hotel."

"Wait a minute." Kin said, "If you're the daughter of the owner of this place why are you working?"

"That because she threw a large party and destroy some of the hotel." The blonde hair girl said taking the towel off her head, "Her father wants her to learn discipline and respect."

"I can see it to be honest." Nick said. Lo turn around to Nick and had a weird look in her eye, like Katrina used to have back when she was younger.

"Taylor who your friend here?" Lo said looking at Nick closer. Bernadette grab Nick and pull him closer to her, "That my boyfriend, Nick Mallory."

"Oh…" Lo said disappointed.

The blonde hair laugh, "Come on Lo, not every guy out there wants you."

"Shut up Fin." Lo said.

"Whatever Lo." Fin said, "By the way the name Fin. Nice to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you guys too." I said, I look at my key card for the room number and saw that it was the last one on the right. "Well if you excuse us ladies we have waves waiting on us."

Fin and Lo look at each other then back at us, "Where exactly?" Fin ask.

"Emma taking them to the hang out spot." Taylor answer, "To be honest that was my next course of action but Emma offer first."

"I'm down with that." Fin said, "I'm getting tired of cleaning anyway."

"I agree." Lo add on.

"We see you guys their later than. We have some rooms that still need cleaning." Fin said while walking with Lo to the elevator. "Yeah see you guys later." Lo said before the door close.

"Alright then time to get ready." I said walking to the room, "Come on guys let's get ready."

Laney, Kon and Kin walk with me while the Newmans went to the room on the far right. My sister, Bernadette and Nick went to the room next to the Newmans. Taylor walk to the room next to our room. We enter the room and I can say it look awesome.

The room had three bedrooms each with their own flat screen, three bathrooms, a big kitchen, a living room with a bigger flat screen and a breath taking balcony view of the ocean. We saw our belongings in the rooms. My stuff was in the right room, Kin stuff was in the left room and Kon stuff was in the room next to Kin. Laney stuff was nowhere to be seen.

"That weird?" Laney said scratching her head, "where my stuff?"

We hear knocking at the door and Kon went to open it, it was Taylor. "Hey Lanes, your stuff in my room."

_Oh hell no! _I scream, _Laney and Taylor in one room all by themselves is not going to happen._

"Uh why is my stuff in your room?" Laney ask.

"These sweets are kinds weird to be honest." Taylor said leaning on the door, "There one with four rooms, one with two rooms and two with three rooms. Newmans get the four room, Corey sister and her friends get the three room, Corey and the bro get the three room." Taylor look at me and smirk, "You and I get the two room sweet."

"Is there any way to change that?" Laney ask rubbing her arm. I could tell she was not comfortable with this.

Taylor shook his head, "Nope, too late to change it." Now it was my turn to smirk, I went to the door way and put my right arm around Taylor, "Of course there is my bro. I switch my stuff with Lanes stuff."

Taylor eyes widen along with Laney, Kin and Kon, "What!" they said in unison.

"Yeah ne and Taylor." I tighten my hold around Taylor neck, "What can go wrong."

Laney was about to say something but Taylor cut her off, "Yeah I like that idea Corey." No it's my turn to join Laney, Kin and Kon shock expressions.

"I mean we are cool." He jab me in the ribcage with his elbow. It hurt a bit but I didn't show it. Laney had a worry expression on her face, she look back and forth between me and Taylor. She sigh, "Okay then." She said.

I was smiling knowing I beat Taylor, but Taylor didn't look upset. Instead he look happy about this. _What are you planning?_

"I'll stay with Taylor." Laney said.

That broke my concentration, "Say what!" I scream.

"Look Corey." Laney said, "Me and Taylor need to talk about something and I don't want you two in a room alone."

"Talk about what?" I ask, "Also nothing bad going to happen with me and Taylor in the room."

Laney gave me the 'really?' look, "First, I know that you two are not that close." She said and walk past us, "Second, the talk nothing that important."

I cross my arms, "You usually tell me what going Lanes." I could tell that stung her, "Beside if it's not that big of a deal let's talk about here and now."

"It does not concern you Core." Laney said getting irritated, "I just a talk between me and Taylor alright."

"No." I said getting irritated as well, "If the talk not that important let hear what it is."

"Corey Riffin." Laney said very irritated now, "It does not concern you."

"Yes it does." I said with my irritation raising, "it concern not just me but the whole group."

"Now Kin and Kon want to know too?" Laney said angry, "Why should I have an audience for a god damn talk with someone."

"Woah there." Taylor said getting between Laney and I, "I think that enough about that."

I look at Taylor, just ready to sleep him. "What the talk about Taylor?" I ask angry.

"We're just going to talk about the hotel Corey." Taylor said with his hands up, "Nothing more and nothing less."

I was about to question him further until Laney grab his arm. "Let's just go Taylor." Laney said upset, "No need to tell them anything."

With that they leave the room, I was furious now at Taylor. I was about to go and talk some more but Kin grab my arm, "Leave it Corey. No need to have you seeing red."

"But!" I said before Kon lift me up.

"But nothing mister." Kon said putting me on the couch in the living room, "You need to calm down. Laney a big girl and can handle herself well."

I close my eyes and took a deep breath and exhale slowly. I did it a few more time to get the nerves down and my mind clear, _Yeah their right Laney is a big girl now. _I said, _She can take care of herself._

I open eyes, look back at Kin and Kon. "Yeah you guys right. I blow it out of proportion."

Kin and Kon smile, "Just tell them you're sorry later okay Core. Maybe at the beach?" Kin said

"Yeah I'll tell them at the beach." I said getting up, "Thanks guys."

"No problem bro." Kon said, "Let's get ready for the beach."

I nod my head in agreement and went to my room to get my stuff ready. I less angry now but still upset. _No point to dwell on it now. _I said, _Now just figure out how to fix it._

**- (Changing Sweet Transition!) -**

**Laney POV**

"I can't believe him." I said pacing back and forth in the living room, "I told him that wasn't important of a talk."

"Yeah." Taylor said getting something to drink in the kitchen.

"I mean the group can give to sh*t what we are talking about." I said still pacing.

"Uh huh." Taylor said getting a hot pocket out of the fridge.

"He just wants to know why I choose your idea over his." I said. That stop my pacing and I just stood there.

"Now where getting to the reason." Taylor said walking over to the couch. He took a seat and hold out a bottle of water to me. I accepted and took a seat in the chair next to the couch.

"Now then…" Taylor said putting his legs up, "Why did you choose my idea over Corey?"

"I don't know." I said just shaking my bottle of water, "I just wanted to talk to you in private."

Taylor raise an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

I look at him confuse, "Yes I'm sure."

"I think there another reason." Taylor said getting up for his hot pocket.

"Oh? And that reason is?" I ask like he knew.

"You wanted to show that you're not dependent on him." Taylor said coming back to his seat.

"What? No." I said, "He knows that I can handle myself."

"Apparently not." Taylor said taking a bit.

I just look at him like he was crazy, "Corey knows that I can handle myself."

"I'm just saying it looks like he wants to know everything that going on in your life." Taylor said with his hands up, "I mean he did say you go to him about everything going on right?"

I nodded my head. "Since he use to having you come to him and talk about everything he probably still thinks of you as that little girl. The little girl that needs his protection 24/7."

I toke a minute to let the words sink in, _Does he still see me as that little dependent girl still? _I ask, _Because if he does he wrong. I don't need him their every time I make a decision._

"Lanes?" I brook out of my thoughts and look at Taylor, "Are you a dependent on him or not? That what you have to ask yourself before doing anything else."

"You don't mean…" I trail off, Taylor nodding his head was enough to know where this conversation going now. "I can't leave Corey."

Taylor sigh, "Fine stay the dependent little girl then."

He got up and made his way to his room, "If you need me I be in my room getting ready."

I hang my head, "Before I go get ready." I put my head up and look at Taylor, "I want to know if you were kissing me in the car or you image yourself with Corey."

I drop the water to the floor, I was shock by his question that I felt my heart stop. But Taylor did raise an important question, _Did I nearly kiss him because he Taylor_. I said looking down, _Or because I image Corey in the car…_

Taylor sigh, "Take your time and think about it." Then he turn around and leave me with my thoughts in the living room.

_Today is starting to turn from great to bad all ready. _I said looking up to the celling.

**Taylor POV**

If you can see me smiling right now, it would be the biggest smile you ever. I jump onto my bed and release a long happy sigh. "This is going better than I original thought." I pull out my phone to see what the time was, it's 4:20 p.m.

I got up from the bed and look in my bag for my swim trucks. I found my red with white strip pants. I also pull out my sunscreen, towel and my special evening cloths. Why is there special evening cloths , like a nice dress shirt and pants? It's simple, Laney and I are going on our first date here when she ready for it.

"Oh this is going to be awesome." I said getting ready, "It's even going to more awesome when she mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep Laney and Corey had a brief argument and it didn't go well. Will for them, not Taylor.<strong>

**Beside that Taylor has set up the time bomb and just waiting for it to go now. Will Laney choose wisely?**

**Well that it for now. The next chapter is going to be at the beach! Finally :D! **

**See you guys later! (Close the garage door) **


	25. Chapter 25: Paradise Part 3

**Hello fans and readers of Grojband. I'm back with another chapter for you guys. This one has some beach time and the next one going to have some beach time too. So I hope you ladies and gentlemen enjoy!  
><strong>

******By the way _italic means thoughts_******

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******.

* * *

><p><strong>Kin POV<strong>

Corey, Kon and I just finish getting our swim trunks on and getting our items for the beach. Corey was wearing his blue swim trunks that had same logo on his beanie on the left and a black t-shirt. Kon was wearing pure black swim trunks and a white t-shirt. I was wearing blue with red strip swim trucks and a white t-shirt as well. Each of us we're hold Grojband logo towels, so we can let others know that we are a band and know that this is our belongings.

"Okay, do we have everything?" I ask.

Corey and Kon nod their heads, "Yeah everything set to go Kin." Kon said.

"All right let's get the others and get going then." I said. Kon pick up all the stuff to carry, we did a rock-paper-scissors for it and he loss. Corey open the door and we head on out of the room. We saw Lenny waiting outside of his room leaning on the wall. He had on red and white swim trunks and a red t-shirt on.

"Hey Lenny." I said walking over, "Just waiting for the girls to be finish?"

"Pretty much Kin." Lenny said getting off the wall, "I honestly can say that waiting for a girl is the worst thing to do."

The door open up and we saw Carrie, Kim and Konny in their swim wear. Kim was wearing a one piece blue swimsuit with her glass on. Konny was wearing an orange plus size swimsuit and was carrying their belongings as well. Carrie was black two piece swimsuit, it had her beanie logo on the right. Kon, Lenny and I jaw drop, beside Corey who had a blank stare on his face.

Carrie, Kim and Konny giggle, they strike a pose showing off their swimsuit. "Like what you see boys?' Carrie ask. Kon, Lenny and I nod our heads up and down stupidly. The girls giggle again, "Close your mouth." Konny said closing Kon mouth, Kim and Carrie did the same thing for me and Lenny, "Don't want a bug to fly in and get eaten."

Carrie, Kim and Konny made their way to the elevator, "We'll wait for you at the lobby with the others. don't make us wait to long." Kim said before the elevator door close.

We stood there looking at the elevator for a good second, "Forget wait I said about before." Lenny said regain composer, "It's so worth the wait."

"Yeah." Kon and I said dragging it out, "So worth the wait."

"Guys. Come on." Corey said snapping his fingers, "There human beings. Not eye candy dudes."

"Yeah your right Core." I said, "But they started it."

Corey roll his eyes, "Whatever bro." Corey made his way to Taylor door and knock, "Almost done in their?" The door open showing Taylor in his swim trucks, it was red and with white stripes on and he was wearing a red V-neck shirt. He came into the hall way holding his and Laney stuff for the beach. Taylor look at us and smirk, "I see some people saw something sexy in the hallway huh?"

Lenny, Kon and I blush. "I stand corrected." Taylor said before looking at Corey, "Lanes will be done in a second. Plus, just in case you're thinking about it, I did not sneak a peek."

Corey narrow his eyes, "Good to know. Since I saw-?!" Corey said before covering his mouth quickly with his hands. We we're curious what Corey was about to say before cutting off. "Since I saw what Corey?" Taylor ask. All of us we're waiting for Corey to answer the question, he shifting his eyes everywhere.

"Since I saw that great movie." Corey finally said nervously, "You know the movie."

Taylor raise his eyebrow and lean on the wall, "No I don't unfortunately. Can you tell us this film?"

"Uh..." Corey said thinking, then he snap his fingers. "Since the movie Ted."

"Oh man I love that movie." Lenny chimed in.

"Me too" Taylor said still questioning Corey, "Exactly what did you remember for the movie?"

"The scene where Ted was in the grocery store trying to get the blonde girl attention." Corey answer.

Kon laugh, "Yeah that was funny."

Taylor was about to question Corey more but his door open up. It was Laney wearing two piece red bikini, Taylor and Corey jaw drop. Lenny, Kon and I we're not affected by it because we had lovely girlfriends. Well, mostly Kon was unaffected. Lenny and I had our jaw drop as well looking at Laney. It felt like time was moving in slow motion on her way out the door, I mean Laney was that good looking. Plus, with her hourglasses figure made her look more go looking.

Laney look at us and frown, "I knew it you guys wouldn't like it. I'll change it."

"No!" Lenny, Taylor, Corey and I yell. Laney was toke a few step away for the door. I clear my throat, "We mean you look great girl."

"Yeah, you look beautiful." Lenny add on.

"Lanes every girl going to be wishing that they had your body." Corey said.

"Your looks will leave men speechless and breathless." Taylor said.

"Thanks guys." Laney said blushing.

"No problem." Lenny, Corey, Taylor and I said.

"If you guys are done in the candy store." Kon said walking to the elevator, "We have wave to catch."

Corey blush hard at Kon comment causing Lenny and I to laugh. Taylor was confuse, "What's so funny?" Taylor ask.

I stop laughing for a moment, "Will tell you later bro. for now let's get to the lobby." With that all of us went inside the elevator and Kon press the button to the lobby level. And down we went, "Waves here we come!" Kon said before the doors close.

**- (Laney is hot Transition!) -**

**Taylor POV**

The elevator finally stop at the lobby and the doors open for us. We we're greet with everyone else. We saw Emma, Lo, Johnny, Broseph, Fin and Reef with the Newmans waiting next to the counter. They we're wearing the usually attire when they hit the beach. I started walking over to them to introduce everyone else. Reef was the first one to see me coming over.

"Hey Taylor back!" Reef said surprise and rising a fist.

"I've been here for a while." I said going in for a fist bump. I turn around to Laney and everyone else coming over, "Guys meet Reef."

"Reef the awesome." Reef said putting his fist up.

"What up." Corey said before fist bumping, "I'm Corey."

"I'm Laney." Laney said waving.

"I'm Kin and this is Kon." Kin said.

"Hello!" Kon said waving.

"Nice to meet you guys." Reef said, then pick up his surf board, "Will that enough getting to know each other. Time to surf!"

Reef ran out the door leaving everyone else behind. Fin roll her eyes, "Better get going before that idiot hurt himself."

"If I remember right…" I said smiling, "Isn't that idiot your boyfriend?"

Fin sigh, "Yes. Yes he is." Then she smile, "And I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Aww that sweet." Kim said.

"Yeah, sweet as my last car he drove." I said crossing my arms. I had a little flash back of my last Bugatti drove and leave it in Reef hands. Let's just say it involve showing off, a chase and my car falling off a cliff into the ocean. Trust me, that was not all of it either.

"Yeah I remember that." Broseph said while laughing, "Man that was fun."

"Anyway…" I said getting off the subject, "Let's go before we lose the waves."

Everyone nod in agreement and we head out the front door towards the secret surf spot the resort staff knows about.

**- (Secret surf spot transition!) -**

**Corey POV**

We follow Fin leads towards the secret spot where the hotel staff knows about. We had do a little hike in the forest that's next to the beach first. After spending four minutes in the forest we finally made it to the spot. It was a nice place near the beach and had a waterfall as well, a perfect spot to relax and have fun.

"Welcome to The Office!" Emma said putting her hands in the air.

"The Office?" Kin said curious.

"We call it that because if you bail, you get work, hard." Reef said.

"Will their only one way to test that theory out." I said looking at the waves coming in.

"Uh Corey, you do know that we didn't pack surfer boards right." Carrie said.

I frown, "That's right we didn't bring surf boards…" I said disappointed. Taylor put his right hand on my right shoulder. I turn around and he was waving his platinum card in his hand.

"I did said that I take care of everything." Taylor said with a smile, "Beside I would like to see you get work."

_Oh it's on._ I said.

Taylor turn around to Broseph and Johnny, "Do you guys mind helping me get some surf boards?"

"No prob bro." Broseph said.

"We'll help you out." Johnny said.

With that Taylor, Broseph and Johnny went back to get us some surf boards for the resort. As much as I would like to sit and wait for them to come back, I should use this window of opportunity to spend some time with Lanes. Since Taylor going to be her roommate for a while.

"Hey Lanes!" I said. Laney turn around and look at me. I ran straight towards her and lift her over my shoulder. Then I ran straight to the water

"Corey! What are you-" Before Laney could finish her sentence I already playfully threw her into the water.

"How the water feel?" I ask with a smile on my face.

Laney shook her head to get her hair of her face and stare at me. "I don't know Core." Then all of a sudden I felt something sweep my legs causing me to fall in the water. I got up and shook my head to move my hair out of my face and look at Laney.

"Maybe you should try it yourself." Laney said with a smile.

I smile back at her and splash some water towards her. She laugh and splash some back at me. Everyone else then came in the water to join the splash fight. Then I realize Kon and Konny we're in the water.

"Hey Kin, Kim, where your twin go?" I ask while splashing Laney.

Kim and Kin stop splashing at look around. "I honestly don't know." Kim said.

"Kon! Konny! Where are you guys!" Kin shout for a response.

"Cannon Ball!" We heard Kon and Konny voice from above. We turn to the cliff, we saw Kon and Konny jumping off and curl up into a ball.

"Oh no." Kin said. Then Kona and Konny hit the water causing a huge wave to form. It was heading straight towards us as well.

"This is going to hurt." Reef said right before the wave hit us. The wave was so huge and powerful that everyone, beside Kon and Konny, went all the way back in the woods. After the wave was finish we saw the aftermath. Reef and Fin where hanging on a tree branch, Lo and Emma were in the mud, Carrie and Lenny were on top of a lodge, Kin and Kim were on top of a boulder. Lucky Laney and I were the only ones on the sand.

"That was awesome!" Reef yell, "Let's that again later to make some waves!" Everyone, beside Kon and Konny groan at Reef idea.

**- (Cannon Balls are awesome Transition!) -**

**Taylor POV**

We went back to the hotel and brought some surf boards. Johnny got Corey a blue and black surf board with a shark on the center and got Carrie a pure blue surf board. Broseph got Kin and Kon two orange with amber strips going down the middle surf boards, he also got Kim and Konny two lime with jungle green strip going down the middle surf board. I got Lenny and Laney the same pure red surf board, the only difference between them was Lenny had a arrow on the center and Laney had tiger paws climbing up on the top.

"Man their going to like these board bro." Broseph said carrying Kin, Kon, Kim and Konny boards.

"Yeah, plus we can show them how to surf too." Johnny said carrying Carrie and Corey boards.

I was quiet most of the time, I was focusing on other things. One thing I was thinking about was Corey and Laney. I made a bad call when I realize that I left him with Laney. However I knew in the long ran that it wasn't going to hurt my plan. In all honesty it was going to make the ending even more sweeter for me.

The other thing I was thinking about was the call from Eamon. He call to tell me we were invite to the big music festival being held in California Los Angles Staple Center. Willy and Alyssa left early to help organize everything for some of the big stars in the music industry. He said that we are leaving in two days.

_If Laney says yes we can leave sooner to California. _I said looking at her surf board, _if she says no then I have to pull out the big guns._

"You alright bro?" Broseph ask concern, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"I got a call for Eamon saying we leaving to a big music festival in California in two days." I said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Johnny ask.

"I may have to leave Laney behind…" I said trailing off.

"Don't worry bro she'll still be here." Broseph said trying to cheering me up.

"I love her Broseph." I said in a sad tone, "I want her to there with me, I want her as a girlfriend."

Broseph and Johnny look at each other than look back at me. "Don't worry bro you'll get her. I can't think of any other guy good for her."

_Beside Corey…_ I said. I took a deep breath and exhale, "Thanks guys, I appreciate it. Now let's hurry up before the other start to get restless." Broseph and Johnny nod their heads and we pick up the pace back to the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Will that pretty much it for this chapter.<strong>

**How will Taylor deal with Corey and Laney now since his time running out? Will keep reading to find out.**

**I'll see you guys later! (Close the garage door)**


	26. Chapter 26 : The Moment

**Hello readers and Fans of Grojband. I'm back with a new chapter for you ladies and gentlemen. This one... nah I'll let you find out for yourself. :)**

******By the way _italic means thoughts_******

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******.

* * *

><p><strong>Kin POV<strong>

Kim and I were just watching the others play in the water from the sand. We got tired and decided to just rest a bit. I was paying more attention to Corey and Laney, they seem to be having a lot of fun in the water.

"Man look at them." Kim said looking at Corey and Laney, "They look like a couple out there."

"Yeah they do." I said smiling, "I just waiting for Corey to ask her out already. I mean their perfect for each other."

"Yeah they are." Kim said, Kim smile fade into a frown.

"What's wrong?" I ask concern.

"It's just that Taylor guy." Kim said with concern "I feel that he going to break them apart."

"I get the same feeling too." I said. I look back at the woods to make sure Taylor wasn't there. "I also feel that he hiding something as well. Something he cannot tell us."

Kim look at me curious, "Really? Like what?"

"While I was at his house I decided to take a 'tour' for myself." I began, "I went into Taylor room and look around for anything strange. Then I found a hidden chest in his room, once I unlock it I found a gold key and a note written in red ink saying 'Move on."

"Kin I can't believe you would go around others belongs like that. Especially those who invite you over." Kim said upset.

"I know. I know. It was wrong but I just didn't like the fact that he was hiding something. Something dark." I said to justify my action.

Kim sigh, "Alright then but make this the last time."

"I will my beautiful night elf." I said trying to get sweeten her mood. Kim just shook her head and roll her eyes with a smile.

"Once I found the key and note I decided to check another room, call the spring room, for more clues. The funny thing was the room was completely bare, nothing in the room." I said.

"Weird." Kim said

"That what I thought too until I check the closet. Under the floor board was a chest with a girl holding heart in the right hand and a smoking gun in the left one." I said.

"That's kinda creepy." Kim said.

"That exactly what I said." I said before going on, "I use the gold key to unlock but I didn't open it."

"Why didn't you open it?" Kim ask.

"Because I heard Taylor and Corey going up stairs and I didn't want to get caught." I said, "So I pick up the boxes and put it in the truck. It's still in there too."

"Really! Let's open it then!" Kim yell. I cover her mouth with my right quickly and look back at the other than back at the forest.

"I open it here because Taylor would get piss off if he saw it with us." I said, I removing my hand.

"Alright, we'll open it when we're back at your house then." Kim said.

"That would be better." I said. Then I heard rustling behind us, I turn around to check who was coming. I saw Broseph, Johnny and Taylor coming out carrying the surf boards.

"Hey guys!" Broseph yell, "Who wants to surf!"

"About time!" Corey said. Everyone got out of the water a went towards Taylor group to get their surf boards. Broseph, Johnny and Taylor then hand them their surf boards. Kon and I got the same orange board with amber strips going down the middle.

"I hope you like your board guys." Johnny said.

"Like? Mean Love! Thanks guys!" Corey said ecstatic.

"No prob bro." Broseph said, he grab his surf board. "It's time to surf!" Broseph then ran towards the water. We follow behind him but I realize that Taylor was giving me a mean stare.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"No, everything is fine Kin." Taylor said, he got his board and ran towards the water.

_That was weird. _I said scratching my head. I just shrug my shoulders and ran to the water. _I can worry about that later. Time to surf!_

**-( Surfing Transition! ) -**

**Laney POV**

I had to say this was the most epic day at the beach ever. I got a lesson from Broseph how to surf. Carrie and Corey had a little competition to see who could surf better, it end exactly as I thought. They both got work hard. Kim and Kin rode some waves with their sibling, they were pretty good too. Taylor challenge Lenny to a surf contest and won without breaking a sweat. Taylor said he surf a lot when he was in Australia, he also mention how ran into a great white. He swears it was talking to him and left saying, "Fish are friends. Not food." We all had a good laugh at that before going back on the sand to relax.

"I'm heading in." Johnny said, "Got to get some sleep."

"Awww come on!" Reef complain, "It's not that late."

"Dude it's 6:30." Taylor said.

"So?" Reef ask.

"You do know we have to work." Fin said annoy.

"Work can wait." Reef said, "It's time for some fun!

"I'm starting to get hungry though." Kon said.

"I agree with Kon." I said.

"Count me in." Corey and Carrie said in unison. Everyone else agree to get some food and head in to rest. Reef sigh, knowing that he wasn't going to win and agree with us. We start to head back but I felt someone grab my left hand. I look to see who grab it, it was Taylor.

"Can we talk for a moment? Alone?" Taylor ask.

I look back at the group and saw Corey looking at us, "You go on a head. It wouldn't take long."

Corey face frown, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah Core, I'll be fine." I said trying to reassure him. Corey shoot a nasty glance at Taylor before heading to the others. I wish they could just get along, they could be great friends.

I tune back to Taylor, "what do you want to talk about?"

"I leaving in two days" Taylor said.

My eyes widen, "Really? Where too?"

"Where going to California for music festival." Taylor said depress, "I wouldn't be coming back here for a while…"

I just look at Taylor, for some reason my heart crack just a little hearing this. Was I hoping for him to stay longer? Stay longer with me?

"Lanes." I jump at the sound of Taylor voice. "That one of the reason I ask you to wait."

I raise my eyebrow, "One of the reasons?"

"The last reason I ask you to wait…" Taylor walk up to me and put his hands on my hips. He was right in front of my face, inches away from my lips. I knew my face went red like a tomato.

"What are you doing!?" I said caught off guard.

"Ask you to be my girl Lanes." Taylor whisper.

My mind went blank and my body froze. There was silence for a good second or two, just hearing my and Taylor heart beat in rhyme. I slowly look up at Taylor face, I saw his bright smile and eyes looking down at me with nothing but affection for me.

_So this is it huh? _I said, _He finally ask me out. _

Back at his house during his performance he whisper in my ear, he asked for me to join "The Talons" at that time. I didn't say yes to his offer but I didn't say no either. I just look back at Corey conflicted that I was actually considering his deal. Then I remember our talk back in the hotel sweet, he asked if I could leave Corey and did I try to kiss him because I thought of kissing Corey. He gave me time to think about everything, I think it's time to give him an answer.

I wrap my arm around his neck and kiss him. Taylor response by kissing me back and wrapping his arm around my waist. The kiss we share was something that I would never forget. I felt his love, his heart, pouring in the kiss. We make out for a good three minutes before we broke away for air.

"I love you Lanes." Taylor said at a whisper.

"I like you Taylor." I said.

Taylor eyes widen and back away, "Like?"

I look down to the sand, "Taylor I like you…"

I look back up at his eyes, "But I love Corey."

* * *

><p><strong>And boom goes the dynamite. Taylor ask and got shot down folks. (Insert celebration music)<strong>

**Trust me though, this story isn't ending anytime soon. So no celebration yet (Insert aww's)**

**Reference: Bruce from Finding Nemo. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! See ya next time! (close garage door.)**


	27. Chapter 27: The Moment Part 2

**Sorry for taking slow long, I had a lot of work and I'm sick. However, that won't stop me! (Unless I'm really sick) Any way I'm back with a new chapter for you fans and readers of Grojband. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

******By the way _italic means thoughts_******

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor POV<strong>

I stood frozen, like someone shot me right in the chest. I felt my heart getting heavy, if it was put on a scale with a blue whale it would out weight it in a instance. My soul was shatter into piece, like a hammer hitting glass. My mind went from beautiful plain into a dense fog. A fog where you can warder forever, making no progress of getting out. That how I feel right now looking into the emerald eyes of this red hair angel in front of me….Well that what I **would **felt.

"Lanes…" I said softly, "You can't be serious. Corey hasn't show you an ounce love towards you."

Laney unwarp her arms around my neck, "I know Corey hasn't show it. But, o know he does love me like I do for him."

I lean in close to her face, "If that is true why he taking so long?"

Laney look down at the sand, "He's just waiting for the right moment. I know Corey, he wants it to be big." Then Laney push herself away and walk towards the water. Laney let her feet touch the water, "He can be slow sometimes but he always delivers."

I walk to Laney and hug her from behind around the waist. "Then the kiss we share a moment ago?" I whisper into her right ear, "Just a good bye kiss?"

Laney was quiet for a few seconds. She look at the water and saw us together, "Yeah. It was." She turn her head and look at me, "I'm sorry for leading on like that Taylor. That was totally wrong of me."

I wouldn't lie that did hurt a little but I needed to make sure I fit to my scene. I can't let my emotions control me right now. It's time to go big or go home.

I sigh but put on a smile, "It's okay, I understand Lanes. He's has been there for you when needed it."

Laney smile back at me, "Thanks Taylor."

"I know this is asking for too much but…" I lean to her face, "Can I get another 'good bye' kiss?"

Laney hesitated from a moment but smile, "Okay, one more wouldn't hurt." Laney lean forward and on kiss my lips again. We close our eyes together but I open my eyes and glance over to the tree lines.

_I hope your liking the show…_ I said. _Corey._

**Corey POV**

_She kiss him again. I can't believe she kiss him again! _I said.

I wasn't going to leave Laney alone with Taylor at the beach. I have seen too many movies to know where two people that have strong feelings for each other go. So I decided to stay behind and hide in the bushes to make sure no funny business was going one. I got more than I expected. I saw Laney kiss him, she went in for it too!

After that they began talking, I couldn't hear them but I didn't care. They way Taylor hold Laney around her waist and she didn't put up any resists feel like a knife puncture my chest. Then Laney kiss him again and he kiss back. I felt my heart getting heavy and my eyes began to become watery.

_I guess…_ I said looking at them still kissing, _She loves him more than me…_

They broke away and walk over to the forest edge. I stood hidden in the brush so I wouldn't get caught right away. "Come on let's hurry and tell the others the news." Laney said walking pass me.

"Yeah I can't wait to tell them." Taylor said walking behind her.

I just stood there, hoping that I would wake up from this. Hoping I wake up to the day before Laney birthday and just sharing laughs with her, Kin and Kon.

I pinch myself on the right arm, "Ouch!" I look at the red mark. It's surprising that something so small can be devastating. "This isn't a dream Core… It's really happening…" I got out of the bushes and walk back slowly to the hotel.

**- (Sad Corey transition!) -**

**Laney POV**

Taylor and I just walked into the hotel and were heading towards the "The Pirate Ship" to tell the others the news about Taylor. I'll be honest he took it better than I expected. I thought he was going to end our friendship right on the spot. I'm glad that he didn't end it back at the beach.

During the walk I did touch my lips a few times, I made sure Taylor didn't see me doing it. I didn't want him to think I wanted him still. I all honest, that kiss was something out of this world. I felt his passion for me while we kiss, like he was saving up for it. Also, I wanted to let it out of my system.

_I'm glad that I don't need worry about this anymore. _I said with a smile.

We walk in and saw everyone was seated already, the tables were brought together to make seating. Even Katrina, Bernadette and Nick were there. "Hey guys" I said walking over with Taylor.

"Hey Laney" everyone said. I took a seat on the left Katrina, Taylor took a next to me. "So you guys order yet?" I ask.

"No. Not Yet." Reef said grinning and rubbing his hands together.

I hear the kitchen doors swing open and I saw our waiter. I think his name was Andrew Bummer. He came walking over to our table, he was smiling but it was twitching. "How can I help you on this evening?" He asks through his clench teeth.

"He has to act like this when Reef and the others are hanging out me." Taylor whisper in my ear.

Reef put his right hand on his chin, "Hmm… What do I want…" Reef smile, "Can I we have everything on the menu please?"

Baumer eye twitch, "Right away. My honor guest of the evening." Then he walk right back into the kitchen. I swear he was muttering something under his breath. I decided not to worry about it and get back to the matter on hand.

"Hey guys. Guess what Taylor told me?" I said looking around the table.

Kon and Kin faces sadden, The Newmans look at each other sad as well and Katrina literally stood up from the table suddenly.

"No! I you can't date him! He's nothing like Corey!" Katrina yelled at me with her eyes watering.

"Woah! Hold on a second!" I said trying to calm down Katrina.

Taylor stood up, "I'm leaving in two days. However, I'm planning on leaving tomorrow evening."

Katrina calm down. Kon and everyone else look at Taylor surprise. However, in all this mess, I was surprise as well by the last part of Taylor statement.

_He never mention that…_ I said with my face frowning.

"Your leaving tomorrow?!" Reef yell. There was a scream from the kitchen of joy coming from the kitchen.

"Yes I am. I don't know when I'm coming back either…" Taylor said standing dejected.

"Taylor…" I said under my breath.

"However…" Taylor said all of a sudden like his sprit was renewed. "Lanes is coming with me. As a new member of "The Talons"

Kon and Kon jaw drop, hit the table so hard that it went through to the floor. The Newmans look like someone just die. Katrina fainted while standing, luckily Nick caught her and Bernadette began waving her hand like a fan to her Fan. I stood still, like someone just shoot me out of nowhere and I'm still trying to process what just happen.

"So… It's not only are you his girlfriend. Your also his new bass player…" I hear a cold voice said.

I turn my head around slowly, praying and hoping in my head that it wasn't him. Once I fully turn around i swear that my heart stop for a second. I saw Corey his look at straight at me, his eyes were full of anger and sorrow.

Everyone beside Kin, Kon, The Newmans, Bernadette, Nick, an unconscious Katrina and Taylor left the room. I can feel the pressure increasing in the room, it was so thick that the worlds sharpest sword would have problems cutting.

"Explain yourself." Corey said frigid.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... Taylor knew Corey didn't leave. Now putting Laney on the hot seat.<strong>

**Well that is it for now! I'm sorry for leaving again on a cliffhanger... Forgive me T_T**

**See you guys next time! (closes garage door).**


	28. Chapter 28: The Moment Part 3

**Hello readers and fans of Grojband. I'm back with a new chapter for you ladies and gentlemen. I don't have much to say so I'll let you just read and find out. So enjoy!**

******By the way _italic means thoughts_******

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******.

* * *

><p><strong>Kin POV<strong>

All of just look at Corey, he look ready to snap at any moment. Laney was standing completely still just look at Corey. Taylor on the other hand look completely calm and relax, he even took a seat and look at the menu.

"Corey… I'm not going anywhere with Taylor and we're not going out." Laney said after regaining her composer.

Corey narrow his stare at her, "You really going to tell me that."

"Yes because it's the truth." Laney said calmly.

"Okay. Since that's the 'truth'…" Corey said walking over to Laney with a cold stare. "Why did you do it?"

Laney raise an eyebrow confuse, "What are you talking about?"

Corey roll his eyes and scoff, "Don't play this game Lanes." Corey look over at Taylor, he was still looking at the menu. Corey walk over to Taylor and snatch the menu out of his hand.

"I was looking at that." Taylor said.

"I don't care." Corey said.

Taylor stood up and look at Corey smiling, "What the big deal Corey? Why are you so upset?"

"What the big deal?" Corey said offended, "I saw you two at the beach. I saw you two kiss." Corey look back at Laney, "And you initiated it."

Laney face drop, "You were there…"

"Of course I was there!" Corey yell, "I wasn't going to leave you alone with him!"

"So you don't trust her being alone?" Taylor ask.

Corey look back at Taylor, "Alone with you."

"Why though?" Taylor ask walking towards Corey, "Is it because you think she can't handle herself?"

_Where are you going Taylor? _I ask.

"You stay behind to make sure no funny business was going on even though she said go on without her." Taylor said walking over to Laney.

"Yeah because you-" Corey began.

"I wasn't finish." Taylor cut Corey off, "You believe that Laney is some little girl that should tell you everything going on. Right?"

Corey fold his arms, "Well I'm her best friend."

"Not her boyfriend though." Taylor add on.

Corey clench his hands into a fist, "Why you little-"

"Is this what you want Lanes?" Taylor ask wrapping his arm around her, "A boy that can't trust you handle yourself alone with others?"

"Well no…" Laney said with her head down.

"You said that you love him?" Taylor said.

Corey eye widen, "What?"

"How can you love a boy like him?" Taylor said, "He just wants you for your talents and to show you off to his friends." Taylor lean into Laney ear, "He doesn't love you like I do."

"Wait what are you talking about?" Corey ask confuse.

"She confessed that she loves you at the beach." Taylor said, "However, I think this moment was enough."

"Enough?" Corey said confuse, "Enough for what?"

"Enough to see…" Laney said with her head raise, she was crying. "That you really don't love me."

_Oh no._ I said.

"What are you talking about Lanes?" Corey said, "Of course I love you."

"You say it…" Taylor said comforting Laney, "But do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it." Corey said

"No you don't." Laney said crying.

"Lanes..." Corey said softly.

"Just stop!" Laney yell, "You know what? A trip to California doesn't sound so bad either."

"Wait a minute. That's the emotions talking right now." I said trying to reel this argument back a bit.

"No. This is what she wants Kin." Taylor said staring me down, "She wants to leave."

"No she doesn't" Corey said.

"You can't decide that Corey." Taylor said walking out with Laney. "Not anymore."

They exit the restaurant leaving everyone alone in the room with an uncomfortable silence. Corey look down to the ground, disappointed at himself. Kon look ready to start cry and hug Konny for comfort. Katrina was still getting help by Bernadette and Nick. The rest of Newmans just look down at the floor.

_I can't believe it…_ I said, _Laney really just left us._

**- (Laney leaving Transition!) -**

**Taylor POV **

Laney and I made our way to the elevator and heading back up to our sweet. Everything was plan out perfectly. Corey anger, Laney emotion and my words of doubt work out exactly as I hope for. For a second I did had some doubt, I thought Corey would give Laney some room to speak but he didn't. Which workout even better for me in the end. Now that Laney coming with me to California I start working on other things.

"Taylor…" Laney said.

"Yes Lanes?" I answer.

"Did you knew that Corey was watching us?" Laney ask.

I shook my head, "No Lanes. I didn't know."

Laney was quiet the rest of the time on the elevator. The elevator doors open up and we walk to the sweet. I mine key card to open the door and went inside. Once inside Laney walk over to the couch and stare at the television black screen. I went over and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry that happen." I said softly, "Corey shouldn't have put you on the spot like that."

Laney continue to stare at the television black screen. "I may not now you as long as Corey has but…" I grab her left hand gently, "I know that you're not a little girl that needs to be watch 24/7."

I felt her hand grip mine back, I smile. "Like I said Lanes, your one of a kind. You deserve so much better."

Laney turn her head and look me, "And you think your better?"

I lean towards her face, "Lanes. I know I'm better."

I close my eyes and kiss her on the lips and she kiss me back. Our kiss change from comforting to a passion one. I warp my arms around her waist and she warp hers around my neck. I felt on top of the world at this moment and no one could bring me down.

I stop and open my eyes, "I love you Lanes."

Laney hesitated from a moment but she cave in, "I love you Taylor."

I smile and kiss her again. I could taste her tears on her lips. _Funny I thought tears should taste salty. Not sweet. _

After five minutes of making out I help Laney into her bedroom. Before you even get started, I would never take advantage of a girl like that to get her in bed. I'm a gentleman, not an animal. I help her get into bed and left her to get some rest since we are leaving early tomorrow from the hotel. I think the others will be doing the same too. However…

"There's a little thief that's need to be taken care of…"

**- (Taylor hates Thiefs Transition!) -**

**Kin POV**

I was rushing to parking garage to my truck to find the chest, I can't wait anymore. With everything going on lately I need some answers. Why is Taylor after Laney? What is he hiding? Why does his group sound so familiar to me? Well I'm going to solve it one way or another.

I found my truck and unlock it. I look under the driver seat and found the chest. I took it out and place it on the driver seat. Then I went to the passage side into the glove compartment to find the key.

"Come on where is it?" I said getting frustrated. Then I found the key, "There you are!"

"I was about to say the same thing." A distort man voice said.

I was pull out of the car abruptly and the figure slam men to the ground. Then it turn me over so I can face him. He was wearing all black cloths, had his face cover over with a black mask, he was wearing black gloves and black boots.

"You know that curiosity killed the cat?" He said.

_Sh*t._ I said.

Then the man kick me right in the face and I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah that right folks Taylor won Laney over with his clever words. Also Kin is in big trouble, wonder how that's going to go?<strong>

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll see you guys later! (Close garage doors)**


	29. Chapter 29: Leaving Day

**Hello readers and fans of Grojband. I'm back with another chapter for you ladies and gentlemen. Nothing much to said but enjoy!  
><strong>

******By the way _italic means thoughts, **_This means having a conversation with self_**_******

******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******.

* * *

><p><strong>Corey POV<strong>

It was a new day but I feel completely like sh*t. I didn't caught any sleep last night after the argument I had with Laney. I just lay there looking up at the celling wishing that I didn't stay behind at the beach. Wishing that I was able to turn back time.

I hear the door open up and I look to see who it was. I was Kon with a worry expression on his face.

"Have you seen Kin Core?" Kon ask concern, "He didn't come back last night for some reason."

"No I haven't seen him." I said.

"Oh…well can you help me look for him with the others before we leave?" Kon ask.

"No problem bro." I said getting out of bed. We all agree to leave the hotel today after spending one day. Thanks to yesterday argument, Katrina still pass out and Laney leaving we had our fill of drama. I walk outside with Kon into the hall way to see everyone else waiting in the hall way beside Katrina, Laney and Taylor.

_Where is Laney and Taylor? _

The moment I said that Taylor and Laney walking out of their room, they were packet up and ready to leave. Taylor was carrying the luggage for both of them into the hallway. I saw Laney face, she must have little sleep last night and her eyes were a little red. Taylor on the other hand look completely refresh.

"Laney I'll take down the luggage to the car and wait for you there. Remember we have to leave pretty soon baby." Taylor said.

Laney just nod her head and look back at us. She look ready to cry again but she held it in so she can say good bye to us.

"Well I hope you guys take care without me." Laney said weary, "I think about the good times we had spent together."

"Your not going to help us find Kin?" Carrie ask.

Laney raise an eyebrow confuse, "What do you mean?"

"Kin didn't come back to his room last night." Kim said, "We're about to go search for him now."

"Laney, I'm sorry but we don't have time to search." Taylor chime in, "We have to leave to California."

Laney look at Taylor surprise, "What? But Kin is my friend. I can't leave without knowing he fine."

"I know he is your friend Lanes but we can't miss our flight." Taylor said.

"Aren't you going on a private jet anyway?" Bernadette ask.

Taylor shake his head, "No out company made a scheduled flight out of Peacville. So missing this flight going to put us behind."

"This is my friend Taylor. I'm not leaving him without knowing he is okay." Laney said , "End of discussion."

Taylor sigh in defeat, "Okay we'll help for a bit but while only be help out for ten minutes." Taylor pick up the luggage, "I'll put these in the car and come back." Taylor lean in and kiss Laney. "Just take care of yourself okay."

"I will Taylor." Laney kiss him back, Taylor then walk over to the elevator and left us in the hallway.

I felt sick to my stomach seeing Taylor and Laney kissing each other. It doesn't feel right to see Taylor, a guy that care only about showing her off, and Lane, a beautiful talented red head, with him. However, in the end the fate brought them together and throw me to the wayside.

I felt someone hand on my right shoulder, I turn around and saw Nick smiling at me.

"Don't worry Corey. Laney will come back to you." Nick said.

I turn around to see Laney talking to Kon now, "That if she wants too…"

"So Kon, where was Kin going to last night?" Konny ask.

"Last time I check he said he was going to the truck to check on something." Kon said.

"Then let's go check out the truck then." Lenny said walking to the elevator.

We follow Lenny to the elevator and he press the button to call it. While waiting their I glance over at Laney who was trying to calm down Kon. I'm glad that she didn't let our argument change her views on friends, on me however is a different story and I hope that would change when she come back. If she ever comes back to us. The door open and we enter the elevator, Lenny press the button to the lobby floor. The door close and we went down to find Kin.

**- (Finding Kin Transition!) -**

**Taylor POV**

"I won her over Corey but her friends would be something hard to do." Taylor said walking to the his car. Taylor thought he could use time as an argument to leave early but Laney wouldn't have it. He unlock the car and but their belongings in the back seat before locking it. Then he walk over to a gray van next to Kin truck and unlock the back door. Inside was a tie up and blindfold Kin, he was unconscious from the drug he injected into him after he kick him right in the face.

"Now to get you out of here." Taylor said. He close the door and hop in the driver seat. He turn on the van and start to reverse. Once he was clear to drive he look back at Kin. "I know where to put you so the other can find you in five minutes. Then I can move on with my Lanes to California." Then he drove off out of the parking structure.

_So this is your plan?_ Taylor look over at the passage seat. He saw himself seating there with his arm cross. He look the same as he was back at Taylor house, except he look more disappointed.

"What do you want now?" Taylor ask annoy.

_I want you to stop hiding the truth and move on._

Taylor scoff, "Move on? Move on to what? There is nothing to move on beyond this point."

_Your holding in the pain for far too long. It is time to let it go._ The other Taylor said sadden.

"No! I come too far! I am not turning back now!" Taylor yell. Taylor stop at his destination and got out of the van. He went to open the back down and was greet by other Taylor again.

_You can still fix it. Tell Laney the truth or she will ask you about her._

"She won't ask about her because I have move on from her." Taylor said going pass other Taylor. He pick up Kin and lift him over his shoulder. Then walk through other Taylor again and close the door. His destination was the snack shack near the beach, there was a party here last night and it did get pretty wild too. So wild that there's the typical donkey sleeping on the ground. Taylor put Kin next to the donkey and took of his bindings and blindfold.

"There we go." Taylor said look at his work, "You know Kin you shouldn't be drinking at your age."

_Coming from the guy that having an argument with an imaginary figure? Yeah you're the wise man here._

Taylor roll his eyes and walk back to the van. He got in the driver seat and the other Taylor was in the passage seat. Taylor was getting tired of this and look over at other Taylor and yell in his face.

"Why can't I get rid of you!"

Taylor slowly saw the other Taylor change into a beautiful red hair girl. He remember her at his house but she look ready to cry instead of frightening Taylor this time around.

_Because you can't let me go…._ The girl began to crying in the car. Taylor just look at her, he was upset that he made her cry. He remember the time they had with each other and he hate when she cried. Taylor went over and hug her but she shook him off.

_Just let me go…_

Taylor face change for comforting to enrage. He lean close to the crying girl eye fill with anger at her request. The girl just look back at him frighten by his expression.

"I would never let you go. Even if I have to change someone else to be like you." Taylor said coldly.

Then Taylor blink for a second to see the girl has disappeared. Leaving an distraught Taylor in the van alone with his thoughts. He knew what he was getting into when he thought of this plan. He knew that he could back down now. Yet deep down inside him there were two people who knew what he is doing is wrong, he just doesn't want to hear it.

Taylor start the van drove off, he was heading back to the hotel to help them find Kin. He was going to tell Reef to sell the van when he gets back first. Then he'll lead group them carefully to Kin at the snack shack at the beach. Lastly, would be catching the flight to California without any more problems.

"I need a moment… all this planning and running around is stressing me out." Taylor pull out a cd. This cd was holding a sample of one of Taylor next songs he was going to release this year after the convention. In all honest he made this song when the girl he love leave his life, leaving him to wonder if life is worth living anymore.

"This is for you Vera…" He put in in and let the song play out during the drive back.

**(3Doors Down – Here Without You)**

**A hundred days have made me older**

**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.**

**A thousand lies have made me colder**

**And I don't think I can look at this the same.**

**All the miles that separate**

**Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face.**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind.**

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight girl, it's only you and me.**

**The miles just keep rollin'**

**As the people leave their way to say hello**

**I've heard this life is overrated**

**But I hope that it gets better as we go.**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind.**

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight, it's only you and me.**

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go,**

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love.**

**And when the last one falls, when its all said and done.**

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love.**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind.**

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight, it's only you and me.**

The song was over and Taylor was outside of the hotel with the van park. Reef saw that Taylor came back we the van he promise him and walk straight over. He look in the window and saw Taylor was crying. Reef could tell that he was trying to hold back the tears but the eventually came running down without Taylor knowing it.

Taylor got out of the van and walk over to Reef. "Here are the key Reef." Taylor took out the keys and Reef slowly took them out of Taylor hand. Once the exchange was over Taylor walk back in the hotel leaving a concern Reef behind. Once Taylor got inside he saw everyone else were walking to the front door.

"Hey guys ready to fine Kin?' I ask.

Laney had a concern look on her face along with everyone else, even Corey was concern. Taylor look at them confuse, "What?"

"Dude your crying." Kon point out.

I put my left hand to my face and felt the tears. I immediately turn around and began wiping the tears off his face. Once I was done turn back to look back at the group.

"Sorry I had…ran into a guy with onions in the parking structure." I lie. Laney was about to ask for more detail but Taylor cut her off.

"Let's look at the beach first. Since it the quickest way to get to the parking structure without waiting for the walking signs to say go."

The group agree to Taylor idea to check the beach first. They went outside and saw Reef driving away in a van.

"Odd…when did Reef own a van?" Corey ask, "He told us at the beach he didn't own a vehicle."

"Reef brought it this morning." I said, "He help me load the luggage into the van and unload it into the car."

"That was nice of him." Bernadette said.

"Yeah it was." I said smiling. I quacking got rid of it and look at the beach, "Anyway let's check the beach."

The group began walking to the beach in hope they would fine Kin before Laney and Taylor leave.

**- (Walking to the beach Transition!) -**

**Kon POV**

We were walking around the beach looking for any sign of my brother while my worry level are increasing rapidly. Just thinking of the worst possible outcomes. Like Kin was kidnap and force to eat cheese without me or he was beaten up, drug and throw into the back of someone van and was leave there in hope that we forgot about him. Well I'm sorry to disappoint that person who thought I would forget my brother like that.

"Hey look over there!" Taylor yell. We look and saw a snack shack, it must have had a huge party recently because it look like a wreck. We walk over there and saw Kin knock out hugging a unconscious donkey.

I gasp, "I can't believe him!"

"Yeah! I thought he was a better man than that!" Kim said upset.

I shake my head, "Oh no. I'm not talking about that."

"Then what are you talking about Kon?" Nick ask.

"That he got us a pet donkey!"

I heard everyone groan while I went to check on my brother. I was relief that we found him. I just thought it was a good moment to be funny.

I bend over to look at my brother, he was knock out cold. Probably won't wake up until we are back home.

I pick him up and threw him over my shoulder. "Thanks guys. I'm glad that he is okay."

Corey check Kin, "Beside that kick to the face Kin should be fine."

"That good to know." Taylor said, "now we can go to the airport were the others are waiting. I'll get the car Lanes while you say good bye okay?"

Laney nod her head, "I would like that very much Taylor."

Taylor smile and leave us alone with Laney. There was a sad silence looming in the air, the type of silence I hate having.

"I guess this is good bye for now…" Laney trail off.

"Yeah…" Corey said trail off.

They look into each other eyes, I could tell that they still feel something for the another but Taylor ruin any chance of them getting together. So might as well leave if their nothing left for you.

Laney ran up to Corey and hug him, Corey hug her back. The rest of us decided to just let them have their moment. Since it was there last moment together.

"Bye Core."

"Bye Lanes."

With that the let go of each other. I never felt so sad in my life than right now. I always thought they would be together but fate had other plans. Laney walk over to us and give each of us a hug. When she got to me she pat Kin on the head and hug me tightly. Then Laney walk away from us but she wave good bye while walking away. We wave good bye and just watch her enter Taylor car. After that Taylor drove off to the airport.

"Come on guys we have to get our stuff…" Corey said heart broken.

"I don't think so." We turn around and saw some kid holding his hand behind his back. "you guys want to know a secret?"

"Not right now…uh?" Carrie trail.

"My name is George."

"Not right now George. We heading out now." Lenny said. We start our walk back to the hotel.

"You don't want to know why Taylor want Laney so bad?" We stop and turn around to face Taylor. "Cause it relate to your brother as well." He pull out a gold bock from his back.

Corey walk over to Taylor, "What do you know?"

"Follow me to my sweet. I'll tell you guys ever thing there." George began his walk back to the hotel and we follow him. Whatever George knows about Taylor must be super important.

_I wonder if it would be enough to get Laney back? _I thought.

**- (Secret coming out Transition!) -**

**Laney POV**

I was looking out the window at the city as we drove to the airport. I was looking back at all the fun time I had with everyone, especially Grojband and Corey. I remember how we had to battle aliens and Corey being control be the auto tune helmet. I remember all the good and bad time with them. I even remember our argument yesterday, which I wish had never happen.

Then I remember Ember for some reason, I remember her asking me a question that I forgot to ask Taylor.

_Might as well ask now._ I thought.

"Hey Taylor." I said sweetly too easy in the question.

"Yeah Lanes?"

"Who is Vera?" The moment I ask Taylor just stop functioning. We start to shift over to the other lane, where traffic was coming towards us. I grab the wheel and stir us back over, we near got into a head on collision. I pull over to the side to get us out of traffic.

"Taylor! What the hell!" I yell at him.

Taylor snap out of his daze, "What happen?"

"You just stop function and almost cause an accident that would have kill us!"

"I did?" Taylor said surprise.

_He really doesn't remember? _

Taylor grab the wheel and start to merge back on the road, "If I did that I am completely sorry."

"It's okay Taylor…" I said wondering if the question was the cause of it. If it was then I better asks on the plane where it is safe.

"Anyway what was your question?" Taylor ask.

"I ask if you like… like… if you like Pacific Rim." I lie to him.

"it was a good movie. Did you like?"

"Nothing beats robot fighting monsters." I said.

Taylor nod his head and continue driving. Whoever this person is must have left a hard imprint on Taylor. So bad that he must freeze up when someone asks about her or worse. I saw the airport come into distance.

"California here we come!" Taylor yell.

_Yeah…_ I thought sadly while looking at the airport. _Here we come…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I think it's time to get serious with Taylor past. You know about his parents but Vera has been a mystery up to this point. So I think is a good time to find out who she is and what happen to her.<strong>_  
><em>

**Anyway I hope you enjoy! See you guys later! (Close garage door)**


	30. Chapter 30: The Opening

**Hello again readers and fans of Grojband. I'm back with another chapter for you ladies and gentlemen. This one just going into the start of Taylor past relationship with Vera with some other events going on. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

********By the way _italic means thoughts_********

********_******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******._********

* * *

><p><strong>Corey POV<strong>

We follow George back to the hotel to find out more about Taylor past. I don't know why he doing this but he must have his reasons. I mean he seems to now Taylor pretty well, he evening wearing a small Talon chain around his neck. We learn he also a huge Grojband fan during the walk. He's trying to get us a gig here for us. When we enter the hotel we saw Katrina walking towards us. At first I was glad to see my sister is fine but I realize there was something off.

"Why you little piece of sh*t." Katrina said. That caught the whole group off guard. Katrina has never sworn to us before. The only time she swear was back in the days when she was…

_Oh no. Trina back!_

Trina was looking at me like see ready to bury me ten feet under right now. She look over to Nick and Bernadette who were scare that Trina is back. She walk over to them first and just stare at them. Bernadette close her eyes and Nick stand in front of her to protect her.

"Be glad I'm over you Nick Mallory." Trina said pointing at them. That shock Nick and Bernadette, they always thought that Katrina was holding a grudge against them deep inside. It actually made them feel a lot better now Trina is really over Nick.

Then she turn her attention to me, "You on the other hand is a different story." She walk over to me and grab my short collar. She lift me up in the hand and threw me towards the front desk. I hit the wall hard on the back and which cause my head to whip back hard which cause one hell of a head ache for me.

"What the hell!" I yell at her while rubbing my head.

"The problem is you as usually!" Trina yell back, "You never really gave Laney a chance to explains herself at the restaurant. Which cause her to leave us and little miss goodie two shoes was so upset that she let me out to deal with you!"

"Really? She let you out to deal with me?" I was surprise that Katrina was that upset with me about Laney. I mean she has been talking about how cute we look together but I thought she was teasing me. Now l see that she was dead serious if it means letting Trina out.

Trina was about ti walk over to me and give me more but George block her path. "Easy there!"

"And you are?" Trina ask annoy.

"I'm the son of the owner of this hotel chain. My name is George."

Trina just push George to the side, "Whatever. Now if you excuse me I have 'family business' to attend to."

"I have 'family business' to attend to as well. It involves my cousin, Taylor ex-girlfriend." That caught everyone attention. He told us he knows sometime about Taylor past but the fact that it's his ex-girlfriend made thing more interesting.

"Okay. You got my attention." Trina said interest.

"Not here. I'll talk more in the sweet so follow me up." George said.

Trina nod her head and went over to me. She pick me up roughly to my feet and point at me, "You are not out of this yet Corey." Her stare was enough to know she was serious.

I nod my head quickly, "Crystal clear."

"Now follow me to the sweet." George said while walking to the elevator leading straight to the room. We follow right behind George into the elevator, it was cramp but that didn't matter right now. Right now it's learning more about Taylor ex-girlfriend.

**- (Trina back Transition!) -**

**Eamon POV**

Kuma and I were next to the private jet that was taking us to California just waiting for Taylor to arrive. Before I call Willy about the convention and what we are expecting. Willy said there's going to be a lot of big names down in California.

"This is going to be awesome!" Kuma yell.

"Yeah it is bro." I said looking at my phone. I was checking the time and Taylor was running a bit late than usual.

"Don't worry Eamon. Taylor always comes late with style." Kuma said trying to reassure me.

"It's a plan flight Kuma. It's either we all leave together or stay here and miss the gig."

"Will I know which one going to happen." I lift my head up to see Taylor and Laney walking to the plane. Their luggage were being carry on to the plane by one of the staff member while they were walking over to us.

"Laney coming with us?" Kuma ask confuse.

"Yes she is Kuma." Taylor said, "See's a Talon and my girlfriend now." Kuma and I eyes widen in shock. Laney joining us meant Taylor did something to make her join without thinking things though.

Kuma rush over to Laney and hug her, "Sweet! Welcome to the Talons Laney!"

"Yeah…" I said looking at Taylor, wondering what damage he cause to Grojband. "Welcome aboard."

"Thanks guys." Laney said while Kuma let go of her, "I appreciate it."

Taylor clap his hands together, "Enough talk. Let's get going!"

Kuma pump his fist into the air and rush onto the plane. Taylor lead Laney onto the jet first before entering. I got one last into the private jet because I was still wondering how Taylor tore Laney away from Corey. I knew that I won't get the answers right now so I would have to wait till we touch down in California.

I stare at Taylor and Laney, they were holding hands and Taylor was talking about our previous trips to California.

_Whatever you did Taylor I hope it was worth it. _I walk to my seat, _Destroying one world to achieve your own selfish gain will come back to bite you._

**- (Karma is a B*tch Transition!) -**

**Corey POV**

We finally made it to George sweet, it was a nice and roomy. The scenery was breath taking and the room was the same as well. However admiring the room would have to wait, I have to many questions that need to be answer. I already knew what my first question is going to be…

"Why did he want Laney so bad George?"

"That an easy question that has a long answer." George said putting the gold box and the key on the nearest table.

"Will you better start answering before I lose interest." Trina said.

George turn around to us and sigh, "Okay the reason why Taylor wants Laney is the fact she reminds him of my cousin, his ex-girlfriend, Vera Birgitta." George walk over to a glass stand and pick up a picture. I knew the guy was Taylor but there was a beautiful long hair red hair girl. The girl eyes were girl like Laney but her body was curvier than Laney. The girl was wearing a red bikini to show off her body too. They were smiling, but the smile they gave towards the camera was full of happiness and joy.

George gave it to Bernadette, "Can you see it?"

Bernadette look at the picture very carefully, "They look like they're in love."

"They were thirteen when they toke this photo at the beach here." Bernadette gave George back the picture. George look at the photo smiling, "My cousin and Taylor were crazy in love. You couldn't get them to stop talking about the other in a conversation without bring the other up. I was young back then and thought my cousin gave him major cooties that control his brain."

"Really?" Carrie said on the verge of laughing.

"Yep, like I said I was really young back then." George said. He smile fade into a frown, "until that moment came…"

"What moment?" Kon ask.

"The moment were Vera dumps Taylor duh." Trina said.

"No…" All of us look at George. He was crying now and some of the tears were landing on the picture.

I walk over to him and took a knee to be at his eye level. "What happen George?" I ask softly.

George didn't say anything, instead he walk over to the table that had the gold box and key on it. He pick it up and walk back over to me and hand them over to me.

"You'll find your answer inside…" George said, "But how you handle it would determine your future."

I raise an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out very soon." George start to walk to the couch, leaving us alone with the gold box. I just stare at it, hoping that whatever inside would be something useful ti get Laney back to us and me.

"Well? Are you going to open it or not?" Trina said impatiently.

I put the key inside and turn it to the right, the box top pop open. I put on the table and open it up so we all can see what was inside.

"What the?" Nick said.

There was a rose color diary inside the box with some newspaper clipping inside. I pick it up out of the box and read a few of the newspaper clipping. I was in complete shock by the few lines that I just read.

"You guys are not going to believe this."

"Why is that?" Lenny said.

I went back to the start of the day the diary was written and began reading it, "It was a warm Friday morning…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I brought Trina into it because she going to be something fierce to deal with in the future.<strong>

**Eamon isn't liking Laney joining the crew mostly because Taylor did something to trick her in it.**

**Also the next chapters are going to be flashback, so you ladies and gentlemen see what Vera and Taylor were like before the big moment. I wonder what it was? Only one way to find out.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy! I'll see ya later! (Close garage door)**


	31. Chapter 31: Vera Diary Part 1

**Hello readers and Fans of Grojband. I'm sorry for the long wait but I had a lot of homework on my plate and it drain my brain hard. Also Vera part as you would read in a second is set in the past (Which I stated in the last chapter) to allow you insight what happen in her view...for now. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

********By the way _italic means thoughts_********

********_******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******._********

* * *

><p><strong>Vera POV (Past)<strong>

It was a warm Friday morning, so warm that it stir me from me sleep early in the morning. I was in my room sitting up in my bed which had spring colors. The room was big enough to hold my queen size bed, have two bathrooms and a huge closet. I jump out of my bed while wearing my Toy Story Jessie pajamas and ran to my boyfriend room.

"I hope he isn't up yet." I said going to his room. He was next to mine room which made it easy for me to annoy him. He enjoys it though since I'm his ange rouge of his dreams.

I was at the door and open it slowly making sure I didn't give myself away. I took a peek inside and saw him still sleeping in his bed.

"He looks so peacefully…and defenseless." I said. I open the door more and tip toe carefully to him. I couldn't help but smile, I'm going to give him the scare of his life. I reach the bed and in lean in his ear. Then I open my mouth to let out a scream.

"Don't even think about it." I close my mouth disappointed that he stop my surprise.

"Thanks a lot Taylor." I said. "You know how to ruin the fun."

"I know how to have fun." Taylor said sitting up. "Remember two nights ago when we went for our gig in Spain?"

"Of course I do." I sat on the edge of the bed. "I remember how we talk on my family ranch about the day we met each other."

"Yeah like you tricking me to go into the bull pen while I was wearing my red jacket."

I smile, "For someone who just graduated from high school at the age of thirteen should have none better than to go in a bull pen wearing red."

"You blindfold me."

"Again your fault."

"You told me that you had a surprise waiting for me." Taylor said.

"You thought right." I said smiling. "But you surprise me back when you ask my parents if I could join your group."

"Well you were lucky that I hear you sing like an angel and do not hold grudges." Taylor said smiling.

"That's true." I said getting closer to him. "That deal really change my boring life for the better."

"Boring? Your dad owns the best horses and bulls in Spain and your mother is a famous opera singer." Taylor pointed out. "Plus you graduated the same time as I with the same GPA."

I roll my eyes, "Anyone can get a 4.0 if they try. Plus my life was so boring."

"Your dad was cool to hang out with and your mom was funny too."

"True but your forgetting something very important..."

Taylor look at me confuse, "That is?"

I jump on him and kiss him. He took a moment to register what just happen before kissing me back. I broke away then sat on his lap, look straight at his amber eyes smiling. He look back at me smiling as well. We were about to go for round two until the Kuma flown the door open and jump on the bed. Taylor and I near hit our head on the celling…again.

"Good morning my two Ai no tori." Kuma said.

"Good morning Kuma." Taylor and I said in unison. I look at the door and saw Eamon brushing his teeth. He just wave his hand and I wave back.

Eamon toke the tooth brush out of his mouth, "I hope you guys are ready for the big gig tonight in front of Piazza San Marco."

We were in Venice for the day staying in a mansion next to the water channel. Our parents help buy this mansion for us to stay in along we several others in Europe. They don't care how much the cost was, they only can that we had a roof over our heads with food and running water.

"That right!" Taylor said gently moving me off his lap. "We have a gig to do later today."

"Yeah so get whatever you want done before the gig." Eamon said walking away. Kuma hop off the bed and walk out. Taylor kiss me on the check and walk to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. I walk out of his room and walk back to mine to get myself ready for the day. For some reason I feel that today would be a day something we would never forget.

"Today is going to be awesome." I said before going in my room.

**- (Awesome Day Transition!) -**

Taylor and I were walking around Venice, just enjoy the view of the city. Kuma went with Eamon to make sure the place was ready for our performance. So Taylor and I had the whole time to ourselves without any interruptions from our band mates.

"So who is singing at the gig?" I ask. We usually switch up the lead singer of the group from gig to gig to make it more interesting for the fans.

"It was Eamon turn last time. So it's your turn angel." Taylor said.

I couldn't help but smile, I was waiting for my turn for a while now because I had a special song I wanted to sing.

"You seem excited. My I ask why?" Taylor ask.

I shake my head, "It's a surprise."

"Oh?" Taylor said highly curious. "Not ever a hint?"

"These lips are seal" I said smiling and skipping to the nearby ice cream stand. When I got near the stand I hear screams of joy to my right. I saw a blonde white girl wearing our band logo on a red t-shirt and booty shorts. She look fifteen years old and had a tattoo on her left arm saying "Falcons for Live". I saw her rush to Taylor holding a black sharpie.

"Oh my god!" She yell, it was amazing she hadn't lost her voice yet. "Taylor! Leader of 'The Talons' is right in front of me!"

"Yes I am." Taylor said rubbing his right ear. "Can I ask you not to scream so much?"

"Anything for my husband." She said looking at him dreamily. I could tell Taylor was getting annoy real quick. He enjoys talking to his fans when he is out and about but he hates overzealous fans. I rush over to him and hug him around his left side. The girl look at me with confusion and rage at my boldness.

"Excuse me but it seems you took the wrong turn to grandma houses. So if you don't mind buzzing off and let us…"She lean in closer to Taylor. "Discuss our wedding arrangements."

I roll my eyes, "Sorry to say this but…" I turn Taylor head towards me and kiss him on the lips. He completely forgot about the girl in front of us and kiss me back. Once we broke away I look back at the girl. Her jaw was on the floor and her eyes were bigger than any dinner plates I ever seen. "We're dating."

The girl shook her head, "That mean little to me and him." Me and Taylor look at each other confuse. "Because your going to be one of his girls that he will dump for me."

I couldn't help but laugh, "I'm his first girlfriend." Taylor blush a bit, he had trouble with girl because they didn't return back the same love he gave back to then. He bought them gifts so he could ease his way into talking to them or take them back with Eamon and Kuma to hang out at his family mansion. In the end he gave up finding a girl because he'll find out that they were dating some else at that time or his friends over heard them talking about using him to just get what they want. One thing about Kuma, Taylor and Eamon is they would never tell each other a lie because of their brotherly bond.

"What!?" The girl look ready to blow. She stare at me with burning rage while grinding her teeth. I felt Taylor tighten his hold on me and I tighten my hold on him. The girl close her eyes and started to take deep breath to calm down.

"Fine…" She said after a few deep breath. "I can wait…Taylor will be mine in the end." She pointed at me with her left hand in a shape of a gun. "Count on it." She said while she made it look like she fire a gun then walk away. I did not like the way she left, she looks like the type that always gets what she wants in the end. Always.

"Don't worry Vera." Taylor said in a calm voice. "I'll make sure she would never hurt you. I promise."

"Thanks Taylor." I said with a smile. "Now let's gets some ice cream. My treat."

"No I'll buy since your singer at the gig." Taylor said.

I shrug my shoulders, "Doesn't really matter?"

"No, but-"

"Then I'm buying no question ask." I said walking over while dragging him by his arm.

**Corey POV (Current)**

"So what's the big deal?" Trina ask. "She's just writing about the morning and a crazy fan."

"Yeah Core." Lenny said. "What got you so work up?"

"It's coming up soon." I said to reassure them.

"But Laney is-"

"The only way to get Laney back is in this diary." I interrupt Kon. "Trust me. This is very important right now."

"More important than Laney?" Nick ask.

I look back at the open diary, the diary of Taylor last girlfriend. I turn back to Nick, "Yes"

I could tell that everyone did not expect that answer from me. Even George turn his head around from the couch. I look back at the diary and began reading the part about the gig.

"We were getting ourselves together for the performance…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry of the cliffhanger again. But don't worry about waiting for ever for the next update (I hope) because I'm finally on Spring Break! Which means I have some more time to update now.<strong>

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll see you ladies and gentlemen later! (Close garage door)**


	32. Chapter 32 Vera Diary part 2

**Hello readers and fans of Grojband. I'm back to give you ladies and gentlemen a new chapter. I wanted to upload this one last night but had issues getting it onto the site. Anyway this chapter going to get dark near the end so just to give you a heads up. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

********By the way _italic means thoughts_********

********_******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******._********

* * *

><p><strong>Vera POV<strong>

We were getting ourselves together for the performance. I was wearing a red dress with a red rose in my hair. Taylor, Eamon and Kuma were wearing black tuxedoes but each had a different boutonniere. Taylor had a red rose, Eamon had a viola and Kuma had a pink sakura in the pocket.

"You guys are on in three." A staff member notify us. Eamon and Kuma left the room to get to the stage. I was going as well until Taylor grab my hand and pull me back into a kiss. I was caught off guard for a moment before I kiss back. As I kiss him back I felt something wrong, like this kiss was more of a good bye kiss than a good luck kiss.

We pull away from each other and look in the other eye. "I'm lucky to have you ma princesse rouge." I smile, "I'm lucky to have you il mio cavaliere rosso." We hold hands and walk out to the stage. When we got there we saw Kuma on his drum set and Eamon had the bass. Taylor walk me over to the mic before he went to get his guitar. Once we everyone was in place the curtain open up to reveal a huge crowd of people wearing rock style clothes. The size and the roar of the crowd was enough to get my adrenaline flowing.

"Thank you all for coming to see us!" I yell at the crowd with excitement. The crowd respond with scream of excitement. "This song for a special someone that deal with my crazy personality every day." I look at Taylor, he smile because he knew who I was talking about. The boys started to play and I wait for my moment to jump in.

**(Avril Lavigne – Smile) **

**You know that I'm a crazy b*tch**

**I do what I want when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**Oh, oh**

**But you don't really give a sh*t**

**You go with it, go with it, go with it.**

**'Cause you're f*cking crazy rock'n'roll**

The crowd was look at us with surprise. They thought we were going to sing a nice love song. They thought wrong.

**Yo-u said "Hey,**

**What's your name?"**

**It took one look**

**And now we're not the same**

**Yeah you said "Hey."**

**And since that day**

**You stole my heart**

**And you're the one to blame**

I smile while looking at the crowd. Just remembering how I met Taylor really made this song more special as every second went by.

**(Yeah)**

We stop during this part and rip off our nice fancy clothes. Taylor and the boys wear wearing rip black arm hole shirts and black jeans. I was wearing a red tank top with black shorts.

**And that's why I smile**

**It's been a while**

**Since every day and everything has**

**Felt this right**

**And now you turn it all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why I-I-I**

**I smi-i-ile**

**Last night I blacked out I think**

**What did you, what did you put in my drink?**

**I remember making out and then, oh, oh**

**I woke up with a new tattoo**

**Your name was on me and my name was on you**

**I would do it all over again**

I remember that moment. We were just taking little sips of my dad alcoholic since my dad said it was okay. We got a little carry away and forgot what happen until Kuma told us we he took pictures. In one of the pictures Eamon and him wrote our names on the other person with black sharpie. We all laugh and agree never to do that again…until were twenty-one.

**Yo-u said "Hey,**

**What's your name?"**

**It took one look**

**And now we're not the same**

**Yeah you said "Hey."**

**And since that day**

**You stole my heart**

**And you're the one to blame**

**(Yeah)**

I took the mi off the stand and walk over to Taylor. We look at each other just smiling about all the fun times we had.

**And that's why I smile**

**It's been a while**

**Since every day and everything has**

**Felt this right**

**And now you turn it all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why I-I-I**

**I smi-i-ile**

**The reason why I-I-I**

**I smi-i-ile**

I walk to the front of the stage, the light dim down and the guys stop playing to allow the crowd to her my low voice.

**You know that I'm a crazy b*tch**

**I do what I want when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**You know that I'm a crazy b*tch**

**I do what I want when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**(Yeah)**

The light lid up brightly and fireworks burst from the stage into the sky. The fireworks lid the sky with smiles, hearts and stars.

**And that's why I smile**

**It's been a while**

**Since every day and everything has**

**Felt this right**

**And now you turn it all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why I-I-I**

**I smi-i-ile**

**(The reason) The reason why I-I-I**

**I smi-i-ile**

**The reason why I-I-I**

**I smi-i-ile**

The last firework went off into the air with a loud boom. It show was me and Taylor smiling at each other than it change into us kissing. The crowd went wild at that moment and started chanting for me and Taylor to kiss on stage.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

I was about to said after the show but Taylor had other ideas. He turn me around a kiss me. _He enjoys catching a girl off guard. _I kiss him back and the crowd with even more wild and the big screens just show us kissing each other. We broke away and continue the show.

**- (Awesome firework Transition!) -**

We finish the gig without a single problem and had an awesome time. I told Kuma I had something to do so you can go without me. Taylor was hesitated but Kuma and Eamon assure him that I going to be okay. Taylor agree when he knew it was a losing argument but he said he leave a few more security guards around for my protection.

…But… that didn't help at all… It involve just more death for people that didn't need to die.

**Corey POV**

"Why does she sound so sad?" Kon ask confuse by the sudden change of tone.

"Yeah she sounds like someone just die…" Katrina said curious.

"I'm getting to that part." I said.

**Vera POV**

This is my last entry for my diary. Right now I'm being held at gun point right behind my head as I am writing this down. I can't help but let the tears flow down my check onto the page. The same girl from the park snuck in back stage and kill three of the five security guard with a pistol. I told her I would do anything if she didn't kill the last two. She said to write down my last diary entry and said I'm just Taylor back up girl.

I will write down my last entry but she will not give in to her. Taylor when you read this please do not blame yourself for this. It would have been worst if you were here. I would rather die like this instead of having both of use dead. I will love you till the end of time Taylor, I don't wait to see you in heaven until you had your fill of life. Don't hold on to me…

**Corey POV **

"She didn't finish the sentence…she shoot her before she finish…" Corey said depress. Kon and Konnie were hugging each other for comfort. Katrina change back to Trina and hug Corey. Lenny and Carrie hung there head down. Bernadette put her head in Nick chest and cry as Nick hug her.

"She did finish it…" Kin said in a low voice. "With the last of her strength she finish it…"

Everyone look at Kin wondering what he was going to say next. Kin took out a white piece of paper and open it. "I thought this was red ink…to find out now its blood and the last words she had for him makes everything clear." He walk over to the table and put it on top of the diary. It said, "Move on."

"Now you know…" George said calmly. "What are you going to do next?"

I walk over to the window and watch a jet fly away. It had the Talons symbol, the tribal tattoo of a falcon on it. As it flew away I close my eyes and think off all the times I had a chance with Laney. From elementary to now, I see that I was the biggest idiot in the world to let a girl like her slip away.

I took a deep breath and exhale, I turn around to face everyone who were waiting on my answer. "We're going to California. We're going to rock out. Most importantly…" I look back at the jet. "We're going to get Laney back."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize it I ruin your morning or night with this one. I did give you fair warning that it was going to get a little dark near the end. This ends Vera story for now but will be revisit later from Taylor prospective after her death. For now let's get Grojband on a flight to California! <strong>

**I hope you guys (somehow) enjoy this chapter! I'll see you guy later! (Close Garage door) **


	33. Chapter 33: Trip to Cali and Questions

**Hello readers and fans of Grojband. I'm back with a new chapter for you ladies and gentlemen. Beside that I have nothing much to say for now but enjoy!**

********By the way _italic means thoughts_********

********_******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******._********

* * *

><p><strong>Corey POV<strong>

"Oh yeah! California get ready for Grojband!" Kon and Kin said happily.

"Just one question…" Carrie interpret the twins. "How are we going to get there exactly? And how are we going to get into a invite only event?"

"That where I come in." George said getting his phone out and speed dial someone. "Hello? Hey Willy! What's up! Nothing much man but I have a favor to ask. The favor? Can you get at least…" George count us. "Ten invites to the event in California? Why ten? Grojband and their friends wanted to rock out at the event. Great! Thanks Willy, you rock!" He hang up.

"Well?" Nick ask. We couldn't stand the waiting, if George got them were good. If he didn't this mission going to be up in flames before it even stared.

"Pack you things, you guys are going to California!" We jump up into the air beyond happy.

"I'm going to tell my parents!" Carrie said rushing out of the room. We all did the same thing and call our parents to tell them what going on. They were okay with it, especially our father.

"I know what happen. Miss Penn told me after Laney told her." I flinch when he told me that. "I am very disappointed that you did that.

"But dad-" Trina said before dad cut her off.

"No but's. Just get her back Corey." We stop worrying that he might say no and listen to him very carefully. "Miss Penn is worry that Taylor might do something that both of them are going to regret."

"Then why didn't Miss Penn tell Laney not to go then?" Corey said.

"Miss Penn didn't want to force Laney to stay here after your little episode. So she let her decided what to do."

"Oh…" I said more disappointed at myself. However, I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head. If I'm going to get Laney back I need to think more clearly than before. "Thanks dad for telling us. We'll be careful in California."

"Okay Corey. Trina look over him okay?" He said.

"I will dad." Trina said.

After that I hang up, Trina and I went back into the room where we saw everyone waiting on us. We told them we had the okay sign from our dad. They told us that George going to take us out to get something's before we head out.

"Do you know how long it would take to get to California?" I ask.

"It should only take eight hours." George answer.

"All right then. Let's get some stuff together and buy a few things then hop on a plane to California." Carrie said.

"Plane? No, no, no. I think you mean a private jet that Willy has offer you guys when you guys are ready." George said.

"Sweet!" Kin and Kon said in unison.

"Then let's get everything together." I said look out the window smiling. "We got a gig to go to."

**- (Let check out Laney Transition!) -**

**Taylor POV**

I was sitting next to Laney on our jet while listing to my iPod with my Dre Beats, it was playing some beats for our next song. Laney was looking out the window at the clouds, Eamon was reading a book and Kuma was playing on his 3DS XL.

I was about to fall asleep until Laney touch my hand. "Taylor…I need to ask you something."

_I hope it not about __**her**__. _I pause my music and took off my Beats. "Fire away."

"What should I expect when we land in California?"

"Hmm…Expect it to be hot. Also expect a lot of attention and I mean a lot of it."

"What kind of attention?"

"It varies in what part of California. Luckily where going to the Staple Center, which means the people there should be okay."

Laney just stare at me with no expression on her face. I stare back but with confusion written on my face. "Uh…anything else you would like to ask?"

"Why do you like red so much?" I was caught off guard by that question for some reason.

"Umm…probably because of my mother since her hair was red."

"So you like red because of your mom's hair?" Laney said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah it's kinda of weird to be honest." I said, "But I wouldn't trade it for any other color in the world."

Laney look down in her seat with her arms cross now. She look like she was in deep thought about something, whatever she was thinking about must be very important. I saw our flight attendant come by and I ask her to bring us some water. She said she'll be back in a moment with the water then she check if Eamon and Kuma wanted anything before going back to get water. I turn my attention back to Laney to see her looking at me with a serious look on her face.

"Did you go out with any other girl before me?" She ask.

"No." I lied to her. I did not want her to know too much about my past.

Laney intensify her stare, "Are you sure? Because you sure kiss like you had a girlfriend before."

"Beginners luck I guess." I said growing nerve by the second but covering as best as I can.

She was about to press the issue further but the flight attendant came back with our water. She also had a coke and ice tea on the tray. Once she hand them to us she went to give Eamon and Kuma their drinks. I took the opportunity to make sure Laney didn't continue pressuring me with questions.

"Lanes listen to me." Laney look at me with her face still serious. "I never had a girlfriend before until you came into my life. The girl you mention back in the car was my cousin."

Laney face soften, "What happen to her?"

"She pass away." I said looking away from her. I didn't want her to see my eyes, to see the rage and sadness I have built up over the years. Like the saying goes, "The eyes are the windows to the soul."

"I'm sorry about that Taylor. I didn't know…" Laney said in a soft tone.

"It's okay Lanes." I said gently holding her hand. She smile at me and I smile back at her. We lean in for a nice kiss to help change the tone of moment. After that Laney look back outside the window at the clouds and I put back on my Beats to continue playing my music.

As I was listening to my music I got an unsettling feeling about Corey for some reason. Like he was going to come a get Laney back from me. I do not know why I felt this way but I need it was just the nerves still trying to calm down after Laney questions. However I knew one thing about all of this…

_This is going to be one long flight._

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is it for now. The next part going to taking place in California from Taylor POV. Also expect some familiar faces to show up in the new part. <strong>

**Anyway that all for now. See ya later! (Close garage door) **


	34. Chapter 34: Party in LA

**Hello readers and fans of Grojband! I'm back with a new chapter for you ladies and gentleman. Anyway lets get this show on the road. Before I forget few characters that I mention are from shows that are not human. So when I mention them their in humans form to get rid of confusion.**

********By the way _italic means thoughts_********

********_******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******._********

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor POV<strong>

Vera and I were at the beach with the sun high in the sky without a cloud in sight while playing in the sand just doing what we usually do. I lift her off her feet and drop her in the nice crystal clear shallow water. She splash water at me and I splash back. Then she grab me by my hand and pull me towards her causing me to fall right beside her. We share a laugh and look at each other while relaxing in the water. I just can't get enough of her, from her smile, laughter, eyes, body, mind and spirit. And I knew she thought the same for me.

"I love you Vera."

"I love you Taylor." All of a sudden the water turn dark and the sun was block by black clouds. "But…" I look back at her to see her skin pale as a corpse with a bullet hole in her head. "Let me go."

I spring up in my seat holding back my scream while making sure my headphones did not flew off my head. I took a quick look around to see where I was. I was still in the jet with my crew and Laney by my side but everyone was asleep. I also saw that our nine hour flight was finish due to the fact that I recognize some of LA skyscraper and it was afternoon. I felt the jet descending meaning were about to land. However, I was focusing on other things like mine dream.

_Why do you keep telling me that? _I look at Laney. _Why do you want me to let you go Vera…_

I felt the jet touching the runway causing the others to wake up. Once the jet slow down enough the captain went on the mic.

"Welcome to Los Angles and thank you for flying on Zilla Airlines." The jet park in the hanger and made a complete stop. "We hope you enjoy your stay and have a nice day."

"Finally." Laney said while stretching. "I always hated long flights."

"Yeah…" I said remembering that Vera like long flights. "Me too…"

**- (Long Flies Transition!) -**

We were going to our hotel that Willy father bought out for the all the invited bands and singers to stay at. We were in a black hummer limousine, the inside was black and red with two jack hammer speakers in the back, a bar on the side and a flat screen right behind the driver seat with two phone near it. While Laney was getting trying to suck in everything and Kuma was sticking his head out the roof, Eamon and I were making sure everything we in order before we arrive. We learn that a lot of people with collaborated with and knew very well were there relaxing.

We arrive at the hotel call The Ritz-Carlton, which was right near the Staples Center and other major attractions. We show our invites at the door and were usher into the lobby. The lobby was breath taking with beautiful white crystal drape over the lights that allow them to sparkle. The floor was lid up as well near the front desk giving off a pleasant glow. It was design to give off the feeling of wealth, power and beauty, which the designer hit all three very well.

"Hello and welcome to The Ritz-Carlton." The female staff member said at the desk.

"Thank you miss." I said as Laney was just gazing in amazement at the lobby. Kuma had to move her out of the way of some people so they wouldn't run her over. "Were the group call 'The Talons' and were wondering if our sweet is ready?"

"Let me take a look." She said before going on her computer. "Your sweet is ready and it on floor 36 straight down the hall. I should be the last room to the right." She said while giving me the room card keys.

"Thank you very much. Also, is there any events going on later on?" I ask to make sure Mr. Zilla didn't make any last minute changes.

"There's a party of invited bands and singers later tonight at The Vault at 9:00 p.m."

"Thank you for everything miss. Much appreciated." I said slightly bowing my head.

"No problem." She said blushing. "Just doing my job."

"In any case, thank you." I walk back to the group, gave each of them a key card and told them what happing later tonight.

Eamon sigh, "As usually, changing the location at the last minute Mr. Zilla."

"Honestly we should have expected that." Kuma said not surprise by the news.

"What are we going to do till 9 then?" Laney ask. I thought for a moment then an idea pop into my head.

"Since Kuma, Eamon and I been down hear a few time we could give you a tour around L.A. for a bit. Then head back to the room to get ready."

"That sounds cool." Kuma said agreeing with me.

"I'm down with it." Eamon said agreeing as well.

"What about our stuff?" Laney ask.

"The staff has that taken care of." Eamon told her. "All of it would be waiting back at the sweet when we get back."

I look at my phone and saw that it was 5:40 p.m. "We got some time so there is no need to rush. Where do you like to go first angeli?"

Laney tap her lip for a second before she snap her fingers. "I want to check out your college."

"USC?" I said smiling. "Not a bad starting point. Let go check it out."

With that we leave to go back to the college where Eamon, Kuma and I graduated early form to show Laney what it was like being a Trojan.

**- (USC is Awesome Transition!) -**

**Laney POV**

We spend an half an hour at USC just exploring the campus and meeting up with some of the alumni Taylor and his friends knew well. After that we left to go get something to eat at the California Pizza Kitchen near our hotel and walk around Los Angles. We got back to our room around 8:15 p.m. to get dress for the party.

"Okay…" I said looking at myself in the mirror in my bedroom. I was wearing a leg slit dress red scarlet dress with black high heels. I made my hair wavy while keeping my bangs in place with my red hair clip I bought while walking around. I was wearing red lipstick and my trademark black eye shadow but a little bit more than usually. I had to say that I was very impress with myself.

"Corey would be drooling if he saw me right now." I said absent minded while posing. I caught what I just said and just stare at the mirror for a moment. I swear that I saw him walk right behind me wearing a black tuxedo with a formal blue shirt underneath, without his beanie smiling at me while walking over. He wrap his arms around my waist and whisper in my ear.

"Your beautiful Laney Penn." I turn to him, ready to tell him off but couldn't find it in me to do so. Instead I lean and kiss him gently on the lips. He kiss back with the same gentle touch. Then it steadily became more passionate by the second.

"Lanes?" I heard Taylor call me, causing me to break out of my little fantasy. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah…give me a second…" I said looking back at the mirror. The fact that I guess image that made me hate myself. I left Corey because he thought I was some weak minded girl, so why did I just thought of him like that? Do I really miss him? I mean he didn't really hid secrets like Taylor, for some reason or another can't tell me the truth about this Vera girl.

"Hey Lanes?" I hear Kuma call behind the door. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah…I'm okay, coming out now." I answer. _I can worry about Corey and Vera later. Right now it party time. _I walk out the door to see Kuma wearing a black tuxedo with a formal white shirt, purple vest and bowtie. Eamon was wearing a black vest with a formal black shirt underneath whiling having his trademark witcher sliver wolf head necklace. Taylor was wearing a black tuxedo with a white formal shirt, black vest, red tie and black fedora with red trim-ribbon. I realize that they were looking at me in amazement.

"Wow Lanes! You look stunning!" Kuma said.

"You look beautiful." Eamon said.

"Words cannot do you justice Vera…" Taylor said.

"What did you say Taylor?" I ask catching Taylor remark.

Taylor realize his slip up, "I said words cannot do you justice Lanes."

"Uh huh…" I said knowing that not what he really said. I look at the time on the clock to see that its 8:40. "Well that enough about me. Let's get to the party!" With that the three of them nod their head and we head out to party.

**- (Let's Party Transition!) -**

I was speechless when we got to the party. There were multiply big time singers and bands posing for the cameras. I saw the Gorillaz, Ami & Yumi, Max Goof, Marceline, 15 Cent and many other big stars. We stop and pose right in front of the cameras to show that we were present as well. From some reason I felt that they were taking more pictures of us then the others. Afterwards we walk into the club and saw that it was completely decorated with red and gold drapes, chairs, sofas, tables and had The Zilla company symbol, which is a Z, right above the entrance.

"I'm going to talk to Alvin, Theodore and Simon for a moment." Kuma said going over to the bar.

"I'm going to talk to Hex Girls about their recent gigs." Eamon said going to the tables.

"Hey Lanes." I look over at Taylor. "I want you to meet a friend of mine. She's over by the sofa."

"Okay." I said excited to introduce myself to other big stars. We walk over to the sofas to meet with Taylor friend, which was Natalie V. Adams. I swear that my heart skip a beat for a second. I admire her a lot when I was thirteen; I even tried to copy her personality. Which was a bad idea, a very bad idea.

"Hey Natalie! How you been?" Taylor ask.

She turn her head and smile, "Life been treating me good Taylor. Who's your friend?

"This is my girlfriend, Laney Penn." Taylor introduce me.

"Hi Laney." Natalie said.

"Hi." I said shyly.

Natalie laugh, "New to this lifestyle huh?"

"Yeah, very new to this." I said slightly embarrasses.

"You'll get over it. Just word of advice, don't let it consume you."

"Thanks for the advice." Taylor and I sat down right next to her and talk a bit about the gig. Apparently everyone came early to get ready for it and relax since wouldn't start for another two days.

"I'm going to get a drink." I said getting up. Taylor grab my hand gently, "Allow me." I sat back down as he got up to get the drinks. As he left I saw Willy and Alyssa walking over.

"Hey Willy, Alyssa." I said waving at them.

"Hey Lanes." Alyssa said before giving me a hug. "I'm glad you guys made it down fine."

"Yeah Lanes, I'm glad that we were able to get you guys a flight." Willy said taking a sip of water.

I raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean? I thought Eamon took care of all of way back?" I said curiously.

Willy and Alyssa took a quick glance at each other, they look confuse. "You came down with Taylor group?" Willy ask.

"Yeah…Why?"

Just as Alyssa was about to tell me something there was a disturbance near the front door. The cameras where flashing like fireworks and people crowd around like some moths to fire. I got up to check it out. Natalie, Alyssa and Willy went to check out with me what all the uproar was about. When I got there I nearly was beyond disbelief, to the point where I thought I was dreaming.

I saw Corey and the guys, The Newmans, Katrina, Bernadette and Nick Mallory dress up getting blinded by the cameras. Luckily for them they were able to get inside thanks to security personal pushing some of the paparazzi and guide them in. They quickly regain composure and play it if like that usually happens. They saw me and made a b-line towards me, Kon was the first to hug me.

"Oh Lanes! We miss you!" Kon scream as he gave me a bear hug.

"Can't…breath…" I said with the last of my air. Kon quickly drop me and everyone crowded around me. They were asking me a lot of different question but tune them out when I realize that Corey was look at me speechless. They must have realize as well and made some room for me and him. He was wearing the exact same clothes when I was day dreaming about him.

"Wow Lanes…You look…Uh…God I can't even find the right words to say how beautiful you look right now." Corey said smiling.

"Thanks Core…You look handsome in that suit." I said smiling. Then we both look away from each other while blushing. I mean I shouldn't feel this way, I mean I'm over him now, I got Taylor who love me…At least I think he loves me.

"Hey Lanes I got th-" Taylor stop as he saw Corey. He look dumbfound that Corey and the others came down to LA.

"Why are you here Corey?" Taylor said hostile manner.

Corey smile and cross his hands, "Isn't it obvious? My band, friends, sister and I came down here for the gig."

Taylor look at Corey with our eyes wider than the moon. "Say What?!"

* * *

><p><strong>By the way Natalie is 26 years old in this to clear up any issues.<strong>

**Will that pretty much it for this chapter my friends. I see ya later! (Close the garage door)**


	35. Chapter 35: Taylor Wrath

**Hello readers and fans of Grojband. I'm back with a new chapter for you fine ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Warning: Swearing ahead)  
><strong>

********By the way _italic means thoughts_********

********_******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******._********

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor POV<strong>

I just stood there looking at Corey as smirk at me. He must have found my reaction funny but I wasn't laughing. I was ready to tackle him down to the floor at that moment, I didn't care about what the others thought I want to beat his ass. The only thing stopping me was Laney presence. Then it hit me, he wasn't invited down here.

I burst into laughter, causing everyone to look at me like I was crazy. "That funny Core…" I said as my laughter die down. "But this is an invite only gig. So you flew down for pretty much nothing. I'll book you guys the next flight home."

"That wouldn't be necessary." Corey said putting his hand up. "Because we were invited to play."

I walk closer to him and gave him a side hug, some of the paparazzi in the club flash their cameras as we pose. Corey was dumbfounded by my action but I quickly told him why I did it.

"The only reason why I'm doing this Corey is so I can tell you how full of sh*t you are." I whisper, "There is no way in hell a garage band can get invited to something like this."

Corey hug me back and smile at the cameras, "Why don't you ask Willy then? Since he invited us down here." We let go, I went over to Laney and Willy as soon as I finish posing.

"We need to talk Willy." I said to him at a whisper and pointed at the VIP room. Willy nod his, I grab Laney by her wrist and pull her with us. I heard her wince in pain but I had other things on my mind. Willy open the door for me and Laney to enter, as he was closing the door his Alyssa stop the door and enter as well.

"What the hell Willy!?" I yell at him with my anger raise by the second. "You invited a garage band and a few nobodies to something like this?!"

"Those are my friend's thank you very much!" Laney said as Alyssa was checking her wrist.

"Correction, _**we're**_ your friend's." I said not looking away from Willy.

"Hey, I don't see the big deal." Willy said fixing his glasses. "Corey band looks like they have potential for the big time. Plus George call me to help g-"

"George!? He a kid Willy! He likes anything that involves cheesy lyrics!"

"What the hell Taylor!?" Laney yell at me, "I used to be part of that band! I know damn well that we don't make cheesy lyrics!"

I roll my eyes, "Lanes, My red angel, I know that _**you **_don't make cheesy lyrics. Your friends however can't make a poem to save their lives."

"What your problem?" Alyssa said jumping into the argument. "Their cool people, great band and a great addition to the gig."

"Their a garage band for f*uk sake!" I yell at them.

"Look Taylor, your welcome to leave the gig at any time but my decision is final. Grojband going to play at this gig whether you like it or not." Willy said crossing his arms.

My rage was boiling over. The fact that Corey was invited thanks to George made it even worst. What has he told them? Why did he want to help them? Those are something to think about as well. For now I have a huge urge to rock out in this club and I knew the right people to help me.

"If you excuse me…" I said swing the door open.

"Where are you going?" Alyssa demanded.

"I'm going to rock out! Lanes! You stay the hell away from Corey!" I said as I slam the door. I went over to the bar to find the first person to help me rock out. It was the punk bass guitarists Roxie.

"Hey Roxie." I call her. See turn around see me, "Do you mind if you can help me with something?"

**- (Taylor going to rock Transition!) -**

**Laney POV**

"What was Taylor problem?" Alyssa ask me as soon as Taylor left the room.

"I think he just as shock as I am that Corey and the others are here. Just expressing it differently." I said rubbing my wrist. Taylor grip and pull hard at my wrist nearly breaking it. They fact that he show no sign of care about my wrist hurt me a little.

"I have a feeling there's more to that." Willy said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Me too…" I said trailing off. The door open up and I saw another big name singer come in. It was Roxanne. She had bushy red hair, a cute small mole on the left side of her face, She was wearing a nice silk green dress. I could tell that she wasn't wearing any make up, her face was naturally beautiful. The room felt more calm and caring now than before.

"Are you guys alright?" She ask as the door close. "I saw Taylor leaving the room pretty upset."

"Try madman Roxanne." Alyssa said going to hug her. "It kind of you to come and check on us."

"No problem Alyssa. I'm just glad you guys are safe." Roxanne said hugging. As they finish their hug Roxanne walk over to me. "The name is Roxanne, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, names Laney Penn." We shook hands just as Max Goof came in. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath with black shades on.

"Their okay Roxanne?" He ask.

"Their fine Max. What about Taylor?"

"He's on the dance floor with Roxie, Marceline and Dusk with their instruments."

"What?" Willy said before leaving the room. We follow Willy out of the room to see Taylor and the girls on the floor getting ready to perform. Taylor had took off his tuxedo exposing his muscularly body. I saw Willy trying to stop him from singing but Taylor wasn't showing any sign of stopping. Taylor told Willy something that cause Willy to give up. Willy walk back to us upset about his talk to Taylor.

"What's going on?" max ask.

"Rocking out." Willy said upset.

"Here a go old fashion rock song for you ladies and gentlemen." Taylor yell then Marceline began the playing. Taylor waited for a few seconds before jumping in.

**SKILLET – (Monster) **

**The secret side of me**

**I never let you see**

**I keep it caged**

**But I can't control it**

**So stay away from me**

**The beast is ugly**

**I feel the rage**

**And I just can't hold it**

**It's scratching on the walls**

**In the closet, in the halls**

**It comes awake**

**And I can't control it**

**Hiding under the bed**

**In my body, in my head**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**

**Make it end!**

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become**

**The nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

The whole club beside Roxanne and I were enjoying the song. We saw that Taylor was staring directly at Corey. Like he was ready to get rid of him no matter the cost.

**My secret side I keep**

**Hid under lock and key**

**I keep it caged**

**But I can't control it**

**Cause if I let him out**

**He'll tear me up**

**And break me down**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**

**Make it end!**

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become**

**The nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**It's hiding in the dark**

**It's teeth are razor sharp**

**There's no escape for me**

**It wants my soul,**

**It wants my heart**

**No one can hear me scream**

**Maybe it's just a dream**

**Or maybe it's inside of me**

**Stop this monster!**

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that…**

Taylor and the girls stop and the club went dark. Everyone freak out by the sudden blackout until the floor light shine down on the group Taylor was playing with. Taylor was smiling and giving devious look to the crowd.

_**I feel like a monster. **_He said in a deep demonic voice.

Dusk, Roxie and Marceline began playing again.

**I hate what I've become**

**The nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I'm gonna lose control**

**Here's something radical**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

He got close to Corey and yell in his face.

**I, I feel like a monster**

The club went crazy as Taylor finish his song. What people were missing was the intensify stare down between Corey and Taylor. One of them were just waiting for the other one to make the first swing at them. I got down there to break it up before they cause a scene.

"That enough!" I yell at both of them.

Corey broke away from Taylor stare and smile at me, "Okay Lanes."

Taylor look me with the same intensify look, "We are leaving Lanes."

"What?"

"I said were leaving."

"But it's to ea-"

Taylor grab me by the wrist again, "Now!"

Corey was about to intervene but I stop him by mouthing to him "don't". Corey was hurt that I told him to stop but he did it anyway. Taylor call for Eamon and Kuma to tell them we're leaving now. As we went through the door I look back to see Corey frowning before the door close.

**-(Monster Transition!)- **

We were back in the sweet but it was anything but a sweet time. Taylor was yelling at the top of his lungs in his room. Swearing and calling my friends names. I had enough of it and went to his room to talk to him.

"What the f*ck is wrong with you?!" I yell. Probably the worst approach you can do in a situation like this but I didn't care.

"What wrong we me? What wrong with you! You weren't even mad that you saw him there! Instead you look at him like he was a knight in shining armor!" Taylor yell

"I was shock that he was down here! Plus I'm still mad at him for his stunt back at the hotel! And for the record I did not see him like a knight in shining armor."

"Yeah you totally look mad at him!"

"I was mad okay!"

"Then why the f*ck were you blushing then!?" I froze on the spot. "Yeah…You thought I wasn't looking didn't you? Guess what? I was!"

"I wasn't blushing at all! I was red in anger!" I lie hoping he would believe it.

"Lanes, my angel, my red sun…" Taylor walk over to me slowly and I walk back slowly until I hit the wall. Taylor block my exits with his arms. "Your a bad liar." He said looking at me with a paralyzing stare.

"Look Taylor I-"

"Sorry? Lanes…" He kiss me on the forehead which took me for a surprise. "I forgive you."

"You do?" I said still on edge.

"Just promise me one thing…" He look straight in my eyes with his paralyzing stare again. "You stay away from your friends and Corey. Your a Talon now and my girl."

I look straight back at him without a second thought, "What if I don't?"

"Then consider Katrina a college dropout due to lack of funding for her education. Consider Nick Mallory and Bernadette broken up because of their long distance relationship, due to the fact they are on opposite side of the world. Consider the Newmans no longer a band, along with Grojband. Corey broken hearted, his father lay off from his job and your mother living like she did before you came into this world."

I stood there petrified beyond belief. He literal threat everyone I care in a minute. "Y..yo…you wouldn't-"

"Try me." Taylor said as cold as ice. "I dare you."

I ran out of his room right back to mine. I hear Kuma and Eamon asking me what wrong but I didn't stop to talk. I got to my room and slam the door then I jump on my bed still in my dress crying my heart out.

"Corey…" I said in between my crying.

**Kuma POV **

I was outside of Laney door listening to her crying her little heart out. Eamon went to deal with Taylor but all I hear is yelling in Taylor room. I decided to knock on Laney door to see if she would let me in to comfort her.

"Hey Lanes, Chīsana akai, can I come in?"

"Go away!" She yell from behind the door.

"Lanes it me, Kuma."

"I don't care!"

I was hurt that see didn't wanted to talk to me. I'm usually the easiest to talk to out of the group. "Come on Lanes. Let me in. I'm worry about you."

Laney was silent for a second, leaving me to think she wasn't going to let me in. "Come on in."

I smile and open the door. I saw that she was still in her dress from the party but her make-up was running due to all the crying. Her eyes were red and her hair was a complete miss.

"My poor sweet baby." I said sitting right beside her. "Come on, tell me what wrong."

"Taylor threat my friends and family if I see Corey or anyone else again."

I jump up on my feet as quick as lighting. "Taylor said what?!" I was beyond upset now, I was furious at Taylor. To threaten a girl like Laney for seeing her friends is beyond forgivable. "I'll be right back dear."

"Where are you going?"

"Getting your apology." I said as I left the room going to Taylors. I bust open the door causing Taylor and Eamon to stop yelling.

"What the f-" I grab Taylor by his collar and lift him up in the air. He look at my face and saw that I was beyond angry.

"Go apologize to Laney right now."

"No w-" I pull he closer to my face.

"GO AND APOLOGIZE NOW!" Taylor look ready to piss himself right on the spot. He and Eamon knew that I do not stand for thing like this, even if it was a joke.

"O…okay big guy. I go apologize now." I drop him and he went straight to Laney room. I press my ear on the door to hear them. Taylor was making apologizing for his action and saying it was in the heat of the moment. He also mention that he still mad about Corey action back at the hotel, something I didn't know about. It was silent for a few moments but I heard Laney and Taylor laughing. Assume that everything went well in the end.

"Well…" I said wiping my hands. "I'm going to bed."

"Thanks Kuma." Eamon said smiling. I put up a okay sign as I enter my room to get some shut eye.

**Taylor POV**

"Do I make myself clear?" I said knowing Kuma went to bed. "You can see your friends but Corey is out of the question. Okay?"

Laney just nod her head. She was still crying but she had her hand over her mouth to keep it quiet. We fake our laughter earlier to seal the deal that we made up, when we really didn't.

"Now be a big girl and suck it up." I said getting up to leave. "Plus clean yourself up, my Vera is never ugly."

"What?" Laney said look at me.

"I said my Lanes is never ugly." I lied as I left the room. I said good night to Eamon as I enter my room. As I change into my pajamas I felt my chest getting heavy.

_Is this guilt?_ I thought as I lay in my bed and cover myself over with the sheets. _Nah... just some gas...__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll see you guys later! (Close garage door)<strong>


	36. Chapter 36: New Day

**Hello readers and fans of Grojband! I'm back with a new chapter for you ladies and gentlemen. Also if you were not aware I went down to Texas last week Tuesday and came back home this week on Monday. I deicide to take the time to relax myself before getting back to the groove of things. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

********By the way _italic means thoughts_********

********_******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******._********

* * *

><p><strong>Laney POV<strong>

It was a bright and peaceful morning at the Ritz hotel roof top pool. I was in my red one piece with shades on relaxing in a seat near the end of the pool. I woke up early to get out of the sweet to catch some fresh air since to think about last night better.

"Why did Taylor threat me like that?" I ask myself, "He doesn't seem like the type of guy to do that to anyone one. Especially those he care for…" I sat up to make sure Taylor wasn't out here yet. I don't want him to blow a fuse in case Corey came out here and saw us talking. Luckily he wasn't out here. I let out a sigh of relief before get up to get into the pool. I realize most of the men around the pool were staring at me. It made me a little uncomfortable but I got over it. Once I was near the edge of the pool I jump in for a nice relaxing swim. I broke the surface and float on my back to look up at the light blue sky.

"I have a feeling Vera is involve with Taylor sudden change in behavior…" I said as I hit someone right in the back. I put my feet down and turn to apologize to the person. Then I realize I hit Corey.

_Why now! _I yell in my head as we look at each other. I could tell that Corey was happy to see me. What I couldn't do was show the same reaction.

"Hey Lanes." Corey said before hugging me. "Glad to see you again."

"Core we meet last night, remember?" I said trying my best to sound as if I care about it.

Corey look at me quizzically, "Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Trying to sound like you don't care."

"Now you care what I have to say?" I saw him flinch as I said that. I honestly wish I could take it back but I had to put up my façade.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't let you explain Lanes." Corey said garbing my hand gently but I pull it away quickly. Corey was hurt by my sudden coldness but continue. "Can we at least talk about last night?"

"There's nothing to talk about last night." I said so I wouldn't slip anything about to Corey. "You guys were invited by some divine luck."

"We had some help but that's not the point." Corey said playing with the water.

"So you came down not to do a gig but to win me back from Taylor?" I said trying to hold back the urge to tackling him under water and kiss him uncontrollably. "That is the stupidest thing you have done yet Core." To be very honest it was the sweetest thing he has done for me.

Corey frown and look down at the water, "Yeah it is a stupidest thing I have ever done…" I was about to break my act to comfort him. "But for a girl like you Lanes, I would go out in the world and do things that the people on Jackass would never do to get you back."

I always like that about him, he never really knew when to quiet when his min was dead set on it. I fail to hold back a smile, "You keep thinking that Core."

Corey smile, "There's that smile I always like." Corey look around the pool like he was looking for someone. "Can we meet up later? I have something to tell you."

"Like what?"

"Me and the others found something very interesting thing you should know about Taylor."

That caught my curiosity, "Really! Like what?"

"Can't tell you here. Taylor may see us." Corey said looking around again. He got close to my left ear to tell me something else. "Meet us by the Staple Center tonight around 10, okay?"

"I can do that." I whisper into his right ear.

"Alright then." Corey said before getting out of the pool. "We'll see you their Lanes!" As Corey went inside to dry off I was thinking what he dug up about Taylor. Could it be the reason behind his strange behavior? There was only one way to find out. I got out of the pool to dry off in the women room inside. As I went inside I saw Taylor walking down the hallway, he had a look of worry on his face.

"There you are!" Taylor said like a mother just found her child. "I was worry about you Lanes!"

"I can see that." I said as we made our way to the women room. I stop outside the door so Taylor can continue his conversation.

"Look Lanes, I know that your still…well…upset about last night."

"_Upset"? That a huge understatement of the day._

"But I still care for you, even though I showed it the wrong way."Taylor sigh and rub his forehead. "To make things easier, just tell me where your going next time and why."

I look at him with an eye brow raise, "Why? You don't trust me to hold our end of you little 'deal' from last night?"

"What!? No! I just can't lose you again that all."

"What do you mean?" I said finding his word choice very interesting.

Taylor bite his little realizing his mistake, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I was going to ask him another question but he beat me to the punch. "Anyway, I thought we can get some breakfast after you finish getting dress. Are you okay with that?"

"That sounds great Taylor. Now -"

"Great!" Taylor clap his hands, "We'll see you in the lobby and get some breakfast there" With that he leave to go meet up with Eamon and Kuma. I had to give him credit, he knew how to leave a girl wanting more. More information.

**(Breakfast time Transition!)**

**Corey POV**

I finish getting dry off and ready to go twenty minutes ago, now I was just waiting in the lobby for the others to come and get some breakfast at the lobby floor. I was humping a simple happy tune while waiting for them to arrive. I was just so happy to see Laney just by herself without Taylor at the pool. For one it made it easier to tell her what how I feel after the incident back at Paradise Hotel. Second, to just see her beautiful face again made me more determine to get this done to have her back.

"Core!" I look up to see Katrina calling my name as she and the other were walking into the restaurant. "Are you coming or you continuing your little day dream?"

"I'm coming." I said blushing lightly as I walk over. We walk into the restaurant and were quickly seated right away. We got a booth seat near the window that show off the Staple Center. We took a moment to look at the menu before ordering breakfast. I was glad that everything is already paid for by Rock Zilla company because some of the foo cost and arm to order.

"Hey look!" Carrie said looking at the table outside. We turn around to see what caught Carrie attention. We saw that Taylor, Laney, Kuma and Eamon were seating outside ordering food as well. Luckily for us Taylor was facing away from us.

"Guess their here for breakfast as well." Nick said putting his menu down.

"Yeah…" I said looking at the back of Taylor head. Then I started thinking how nice it would be to see him lose his cool, in a way that was comical. Then it hit me just as the waitress came by to get our order. I let everyone order first before I accidentally mix my order with my present for Taylor.

"For you sir?" She said sweetly

"I would like pancakes, bacon, scramble eggs and two hash browns. One with you hotness sauce on top of it." I said as everyone at the table look at me like I lost my mind.

"What are you planning Corey?" Lenny ask curiously.

"You'll see."

"Would that be it sir?" The waitress said after finishing writing down my order.

"Yes that would be it, thank you very much." I said as she collected the menus from us. Now I had to play the waiting game. To see who's food would arrive first. I would prefer my order to arrive first so my plan would go on without flaw. However, it seems that Taylor was taking longer to order than we did. He must have been looking for something special on the menu.

Our food arrive twenty minutes later, it look so great that I nearly miss the waitress saying which hash brown was had the sauce on it. I look over at Taylor table and saw that their food haven't arrive yet. Then I saw a waiter walking through the door with their food ready.

_Perfect_. I thought smiling as I excuse myself from the table.

I went over to the waiter and chat him up a bit to lower his guard as I switch the hot hash brown with Taylor's. I bit him a good day and got back to my seat before I miss the fireworks. I saw the waiter put down the food for each of them outside. Taylor got the hash brown with the sauce on it because I saw some of the hot steam coming off of it.

Then I saw him go for the bite, "3…2"

Taylor bite down on the hash brown. "…1…"

The very next second I saw Taylor pause with the fork in his mouth. I was ready to burst into laughter. Any second now Taylor mouth going to burst into flames and his ears blowing steam.

Taylor slowly put down the fork. _Any second now._

I saw Taylor stand up from the table. _Annny second now._

Taylor, however, show no signs of burst into a sweaty fit and running to the nearest watering hole. Instead he stood up to take out his phone to check the time before digging into the hash brown.

"What the heck!?" I said watching Taylor eat it so casually. "He should be running to the kitchen to cool down for crying out loud!"

"Uh…Core." I look over to Bernadette. "I read some of Vera earlier entries and discover that Taylor has enjoys eating hot foods."

I was crash by hearing this right now, "Now you tell me!?"

"I was too busy thinking about the food." Bernadette said drinking her orange juice.

"She tends to forget things when she really hungry." Nick defend her.

I slump down in my seat and start eating my food slowly, disappointed that my plan didn't work.

"What did you expect Core? That you can knock him down a few style points like that?" Kin said looking over at Taylor.

"Guys like him aren't faze by things like that." Kim added on, "To get him off his a game requires something far more elaborate."

I thought about what they said and realize their right. To get someone like Taylor off his game will require something more elaborate and unexpected. I'm lucky that plan is going into effect during the gig.

_Just you wait Taylor, I'm going to teach you a lesson you never forget. Grojband style!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy this chapter! See you guys later! (Close Garage door)<strong>


	37. Chapter 37: Stress and Answers

**Hello readers and fans of Grojband. I'm back with a new chapter for all of you fine ladies and gentlemen. I let this one talk for itself. **

********By the way _italic means thoughts_********

********_******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******._********

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor POV<strong>

After Breakfast I decided to take Laney to go check out the Staple Center just to give her the taste of what we were going in for. She was take back by the size of the place but quickly got over it. I could see that she was no doubt excited to perform the big gig.

"Amazing isn't it?" I said as we walk onto the stage the finish building.

"Amazing doesn't even do it justice." Laney said staring out from the stage. Looking at her it reminds how Vera use to look out on the stage before a gig.

I shook my head, "Damn it man pull it together!" I whisper t so Laney wouldn't hear me. I know she gone, dead, went through the pearly gates and relaxing with many other great artists. Gone but not forgotten.

"You okay Taylor?" I turn around to see Vera looking at me. I quickly close my eyes in disbelief and rub them for good measure. When I open them back up I saw Laney standing there now with worry.

"I'm fine Lanes. Nothing to worry about." I said with a reassuring smile. Laney smile back before looking back at the stage. I went back stage to clear my mind before I take Laney back to the hotel. I close my eyes to focus my thoughts better.

"Remember what Eamon said…Inhale…" I took a deep breath, "Exhale…" I let it go to relief my chest and mind. I did the process three more times before opening my eyes. For some reason or another still didn't feel well. I walk over to the table to lean on it for support. Now my head and body were feeling heavy, like I was carrying sandbags on my back.

"Taylor?" I look back to the stage to see Laney more worry than before. "Are you sure that everything is okay?"

"Yeah everything is okay…" I said as my vision became blurry.

"No, your not okay."

"I'm fine…" All my weight was shifting to the table, "Just…enjoy…yourself…"

**Laney POV**

"Just…enjoy…yourself…" Those were Taylor last words before he collapse on the table. The table legs folded to the right making him slide down.

"Taylor!" I yell as I ran over to make sure he wasn't seriously injure. When I lay his head on my lap to examine his face I saw he was sweating and breathing heavily. I pull out my phone to call 911 but Taylor gran my hand.

"Call…Eamon…"

"No, I'm calling 911."

Taylor tighten his grip, "Please…call…Eamon…" He said before pasting out. I look at my phone as it had 911 on the screen, my thumb was on the call button. I didn't press it just yet. Taylor wanted Eamon not 911 for some reason. I assume he didn't to make everyone worry about his health.

"Sorry Taylor but I'm call 911." I press the call button, it rang three time before someone answer. I told them what was happening, they told me a dispatch was on the way. I was told to stay on the phone so I reach for Taylor phone to text Eamon. I got by his lock screen, which was a random four digit number and text Eamon about the situation. He said I made the right choice because he knew Taylor didn't want to worry his friends and company. I heard the sound of an ambulance siren nearby after I finish texting Eamon.

"Don't worry Taylor. Your going to be okay."

**(Hospital Transition!)**

I was in the waiting room sitting down with Eamon and Kuma as we waited for the doctor to come tell us the results. I don't know what happen to Taylor but I hope he comes out okay. He might be a little mess up in the head but he still a human being. With people who care about him very much.

The doctor came through the door, he was smiling so I took it as a good sign. "Are you here for Taylor?"

"Yes, were here for him." Eamon answer as Kuma was ready to jump out of his seat, no doubt to go make sure Taylor was okay.

"Your friend is fine." We all sigh in relief. "He has no injures at all but he seem to be under a lot of stress."

"Stress? Taylor? No way, he always lay back." Kuma said somewhat surprise. I wasn't surprise at all. With Corey coming down here, focusing on the concert and making sure that I still warp under his fingers he had a lot of things to focus on. Despite the fact he young stress can get to us all. Judging by Eamon "not surprise at all" expression he knew Taylor was under stress. However, I have a feeling he know more than he lets on.

"You can go see him right now. The nurse will help guide you to his room." He said as one of the nurse came by holding a chart. We got up and follow her as she took us to Taylor room. His room was three doors down to the right, he was sitting up on his phone as the TV was on playing Tom & Jerry.

"Taylor, you have visitors." The nurse announce our presence. Taylor just nod his head and wave for us to come in. Once we all of us were inside the nurse close the door to let us have some privacy.

"So…" He got off his phone to look directly at me. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

I cross my arms, "Because I was worry that you were suffering from some unknown illness that needed immediate medical attention."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you only been telling me that "I love you" or "Don't get near Corey" above that you haven't really tell me much about you."

"I told you plenty about me."

"Beside your parents you haven't really told me much about **you**."

Taylor look away down at the bed sheet, I could tell that he knew I was right. Eamon and Kuma look at each other with trouble look on their face. Whatever Taylor hasn't tell me yet must be very hard to talk about to other people, especially those who haven't grown up with him.

"Your right..." I look at Taylor as he gave me a warm smile, "Thank you for help Lanes. Even though I haven't show it I really appreciate your kindness."

_Finally some appreciation. _I thought with a satisfy smile. "Your welcome Taylor." Since he in a good mood might as well tell him that I made plans tonight. Just need to sell it good enough that he'll believe it.

"Hey Taylor, I made plans tonight to hang out with Ami and Yumi."

"I don't know…" Taylor didn't look like it but he was ready to say no to my excuse. I need to put pressure on him. The kind that a girl knows how to do.

"Taylor…" I said in a seductive voice, catching not just Taylor but Eamon and Kuma attention. I walk over to him swaying my hips while playing with my hair. I lay right beside him putting my left leg over his leg while I press up on him more. I could tell he was trying to ignore me but how can anyone ignore a girl climbing into your bed and feeling you up.

"I really, **really** want to go tonight with Ami and Yumi tonight." I said as I let my index and middle finger walk up his chest. He open his mouth to most likely say no but I beat him to it. By sitting right on top of his lap, giving him the puppy dog act.

"Pretty Please?" I said sounding like a little girl about to cry.

Taylor cheeks were rose red as he look at me. He look over to Eamon and Kuma for help but they left he to fight this battle alone by walking out the room with making a sound. Taylor took a deep breath, he was trying to calm himself down which I couldn't let him do. I began kissing slowly from his neck down.

"Pretty." I said getting close to his waist. "Please."

"Yes! Okay! You can go hang out tonight!" I air fist in victory in my head as I got off the bed. "Just be safe alright."

"I will." I said cheerfully as I open the door to leave. I saw Eamon and Kuma outside looking at me with satisfying smiles.

"The award for best actress goes to…" Eamon said while Kuma provide an air drum roll. "Laney Penn! For best show for making a man to say yes!"

I strike a pose showing of "the girls". "What can I say? When you got it, you got to use it." I walk away as the boys went back inside to talk so more with Taylor. I pull out my phone at text Corey that I'm in the clear. He was happy to hear this and can't wait to talk to me tonight.

"Now…" I said putting my phone away. "What can I do to waste time…I guess having me time wouldn't be bad."

**(Laney knows how to work Transition!)**

"Man that was fun." I said while walking to the Staple Center with my red shirt and black jeans. It was night fall as the city lights brighten up the night showing how lively it is when the sun down. I spend most of the day hanging out with the other band members and singers. I was awesome talking to them, especially Noodles she was the highlight of my day.

"Hey Lanes!" I look over to the front of the Staple Center to see Kin waving at me. I went over to him and gave him one of the biggest hug I ever gave to him.

"Woah there girl I'm dating someone remember?" Kin joke as we let go.

"Don't remind me."

"About Kim?"

"Taylor."

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said scratching the back of his head. "Anyway the others are inside the Center. By the way the place is-"

"Huge." I finish his sentence catching him off guard. "I was here earlier today with Taylor."

"Well, there goes the surprise. Let go before the others get worry." I nod my head in agreement, the longer we talk the less time I would have with Corey. We walk through the front door since security knows were playing here soon. Kin took us back stage to where I saw the other waiting on us. Katrina ran over to me to give the hardest hug I ever felt in my life.

"We miss you soooo much Lanes!"

"It only been…like… a few hours."

"I feels more like months to me." Katrina let go of me so I can have air enter to my lungs again. Not before Kon came in with Konnie for both sides for a hug, crushing me yet again.

"Easy guys, don't want her to suffocate from so much love." I look behind to see Corey entering the room. I don't know how I did it but I broke free of Kon and Konnie to hug Corey again.

"Miss you Core."

"Not as much as I miss you."

"Come on, it only been a few hours." Katrina said before everyone let out a laugh. Corey and I join in as well. As much as I want to joke around some more I could let Taylor worry about my location. I ask Ami and Yumi to tell him that I'm alright but he'll grow suspicious and most likely come check on us.

"Sorry to rush things along but I got to leave as soon possible before Taylor comes to check on me."

"Right." Corey said as he look at Kin as he took a diary from Lenny. "First order of business is this." Corey hand it to me, I check it out to see who it belongs too. I the name Vera on the bottom right corner.

"This…this is…!"

"Yep…" Corey say opening up the diary to a page with a picture of a young Taylor with a beautiful young red head girl. "The diary of Taylor decease girlfriend, Vera."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. See you guys and gals later! (Close Garage Door)<strong>


	38. Chapter 38: Beat it!

**Hello readers and fans of Grojband. I'm back with a epic chapter you been waiting for! This one going to be wild! (Warning: Swearing, a$$ whooping and drugs usage ahead)**

********By the way _italic means thoughts_********

********_******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people, beside my OC's******._**********  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor POV<strong>

I was at a recording studio with Eamon and Kuma working on a song with Lil Riley for the opening song for tomorrow for the Staple Center. Laney came back really late last night from her party with Ami and Yumi. She look tire as heck and wasn't in a talkative mood at that time. Then again who would if you came back that late? We decide to let her sleep in for today so she would be well rested for tomorrow gig. Although, she did give me a weird look last night. I couldn't place my finger on the look due to her looking so tire. I'll ask her about it later for now I just want to get this session done as quick as possible.

"Man, these lyrics ain't gonna cut it." Riley said before throwing the lyrics in the air. "We need lyrics that kill man. You feel?"

"I know Riley. I know." I said putting my guitar down to relax my shoulder. "Let's take five, I need a drink."

Riley nod in agreement as he put down his headsets. Kuma and Eamon went with us to see what the others thought about the music in the control room. We got the reaction with predicted inside.

"That was weak guys!" Riley girl, Cindy, said seating down on the couch with Roxanne. Max and Willy were seating by the controls, they also felt the same way

"No need to tell us. We know it sucks." Eamon said as he sat down on the couch next to Cindy.

"Are we going to let someone else have it." Kuma said pulling a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Can't do that guys. Too late to change now." Willy answer causing us to sigh heavily.

"Well…couldn't get any worse…right?" Max said hoping he didn't just jinx us. The door open up and we saw Laney coming in with several sheet of paper in her hand.

"Lanes? What are you doing here?" I ask wondering who she got here.

"I ask Natalie where I could find you and she drop me off here." Laney pass out the sheets to us. "I wrote this song last night while I was with the girls. I thought we could practice and us it for tomorrow."

I took a brief look at the lyrics, they were great but something didn't felt right. Before I could ask a question about the lyrics Riley, Eamon and Kuma went back into the room with Laney use her song.

"Coming Taylor?" Laney said before the door close. Something wasn't right with her. It felt like she knows something and keeping it to herself. Whatever it is I hope it's nothing too big. I went inside as everyone got themselves ready. Kuma on drums, Eamon on the electric piano, Laney on the bass, Riley had his headset on and I was just getting my guitar on. When everyone was ready we waited for Eamon to start the beat.

**Kevin Rudolf Ft. Lil Wayne - Let It Rock**

**[Taylor]**

**I see your dirty face**

**High behind your collar**

**What is done in vain**

**Truth is hard to swallow**

**So you pray to God**

**To justify the way you live a lie**

**Live a lie**

**Live a lie**

**And you take your time**

**And you do your crime**

**Well you made your bed**

**I'm in mine**

**[Chorus: Taylor]**

**Because when I arrive**

**I, I'll bring the fire**

**Make you come alive**

**I can take you higher**

**What this is, forgot?**

**I must now remind you**

**Let It Rock**

**Let It Rock**

**Let It Rock**

**[Taylor]**

**Now the son's disgraced**

**He, who knew his father**

**When he cursed his name**

**Turned, and chased the dollar**

**But it broke his heart**

**So he stuck his middle finger**

**To the world**

**To the world**

**To the world**

**And you take your time**

**And you stand in line**

**Well you'll get what's yours**

**I got mine**

**[Chorus]**

**[Riley]**

**Yeah!**

**Wayne's world**

**Planet Rock**

**Panties drop**

**And the tops**

**And she gonna rock 'til the camera stop**

**And I sing about angels like Angela (rock-Taylor)**

**And Pamela (rock)**

**And Samantha (rock)**

**And Amanda (rock)**

**And Tamara (rock)**

**"Ménage à trois" [french for: 3-some]**

**I'm in here like b*tch what's up**

**Mechanic, me, I can fix you up**

**I can d*ck you up**

**I can d*ck you down**

**Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town**

**And the jewelry is louder than an engine sound**

**Big a$$ rocks like off the ground**

**Dirty like socks that's on the ground**

**Weezy**

**[Chorus x2 Taylor]**

**Just Let It Rock**

**Let It Rock**

**Let It Rock**

**Let It Rock...**

**Let It Rock...**

**[Riley]**

**I'm back like I forgot somethin**

**I'm somethin**

**Ruling Rock rubbin' rap running'**

**Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach**

**Like Wayne the personal trainer**

**My aim is perfect I'll bang ya**

**Period, like the reminder**

**[Taylor]**

**I wish I could be**

**As cruel as you**

**And I wish I could say**

**The things you do**

**But I can't and I won't live a lie**

**No, not this time. **

We let the beat fade after we finish singing the lyrics, after that Cindy burst down the door and hug Laney. Everyone else follow suit and crowd around her, praising her for awesome lyrics. I, however, was doing a double take on the words. Someone doesn't write these kind of lyrics over night while hanging out. What was she really doing last night?

"Like the lyrics Taylor?" I turn to see her smiling. "I wrote them up just for **you**."

"Um…Thanks Lanes…I can't even descry-" I was cut off when she kiss me on the lips causing us to lose balance. Everyone in the room burst into laughter as Laney finish her kiss. Something was wrong, **very wrong**.

As she got up I sat down looking at her with a serious face. When I got up a ask her in a whisper to see me in the other room, she nod and we leave everyone. I hear Riley and Cindy laughing behind us but I didn't had time for that. When we got into the other room I lock the door before taking her into the soundproof room.

"Mind telling me what the f-mhpf!" I was cut off again as she kiss me but with more passion. I felt her tongue lick me lips to enter my mouth. I almost let her in but I broke away.

"What is wro-" She kiss with tongue when I drop my guard. She was gaining control over me by the second. But I was going to get my answer one way or another.

I broke away from her again. "Lan-" She stop me by throwing her weight on me causing both of us to fall to the ground. Laney was not letting me get even a word out now. We kiss again but I broke away this time with more force.

"Vera can I get one damn word out!"

"No because I'm not your dead girlfriend."

My heat skip a beat, I just stare at Laney as she stare back at me with anger in her green eyes. "All this time…you haven't seen me…you been using me…because I look like her…" I could her the anger rising in her voice.

"La-" She stop me by slapping my face so hard that it left a hand print on my face. I open my mouth to say something else but she slap me again, and again, and again. I finally got her off of me, stand up and made a mad dash towards the door. I trip as Laney sweep my feet with her right foot causing me to fall flat on my face. I was in a daze but still try to get up from the floor until I felt a sheet stand hit me in my back.

"You pitiful a$$hole!" I heard yell behind me as I got up. I was able to open the door but Laney tackle me to the floor of the control room. I roll over to face the goddess of rage as she punch me in my face. I grab her fists but she head butt me in the face. She got up as I lay in the floor in pain. She then kick my right in the crown jewels before spitting on me.

"You f*ucker! All this time you been "Lanes I love you" and "Corey is an idiot. Choose me instead" and "I need you Lanes" been so you can think your back with your dead girlfriend!? Your a sick f*ck!"

I spit out a tooth in my mouth before speaking to her. "I bet you would have done the same for Corey." She kick my right side causing me to groan in pain. Laney was about to unlock the door but I garb her foot.

"Where are you going?"

"Back home smart a$$."

"Then what? Live the rest of your life as a poor girl on the streets? Or did you forget out little agreement?"

"F*ck you and f*uck your agreement. It wouldn't matter if I tell the whole world that about your dating me to feel like your dating your girlfriend again."

I got up and wipe some of the blood off of my face. "What makes you think you can destroy me just like that? The whole barely knows you, all they think is that your my girlfriend that plays bass, nothing more than that."

"They'll believe me since I have the evidence to prove it."

She has Vera diary! I thought…George! That son of a…! "Where is it…"

"I'm not telling you."

"Then I guess we have to visit Corey then." I went for the door but Laney punch me in the gut. I walk back a few feet before looking her dead in the eye. "Lanes move out of the way before I do something we'll regret."

Laney cross her hand. "Like what? I know you wouldn't hit a girl."

I grab her from the door and threw her on the sofa. I took out a sleeping pill the doctor told me to take at night and put in Laney mouth. I close her mouth and nose to make sure she swallow the pill. Laney was hitting my stomach as I sat on top of her, each time she hit me the softer it got. Laney finally feel into a deep sleep that would only last for seven hours. Leaving me enough time to do what needs to be done. I look around and found a hoodie to wear so no one ask about my face. After I put it one I unlock the door while carrying Laney in my hands and head straight to the parking lot.

"Yo Taylor! Where you and Laney going?" Kuma yell as I pass him in the hallway.

"Back to the hotel. She wasn't feeling good and fell asleep. I'll see you later okay?" Kuma nod as I walk out into the parking lot towards my black Bugatti Veyron. I put Laney in the passenger seat before going in the driver seat. Once I was settle in I turn on the car and made my way back to the hotel.

"I'm coming for you Core."

**(Taylor got beat Transition!)**

**Corey POV**

I was laying in the bed looking up at the ceiling smiling. After we finish talking to Laney about Vera she went ballistic. She was ready to rip some heads open after the conversation. Luckily it going to Taylor head. Although the guy had a tough past doesn't excuse the fact that you would use someone else just to feel like your decease girlfriend is alive again. That wrong on so many levels.

"I wonder what taking the others so long to get here?" I usually they would be here by now to practice. Even though we got Laney back doesn't mean we skip out on something this big. I hear the door knock gentle as I got out of bed. "I'm coming guys!" Then it hit me.

"Guys, you do realize that the key under the mat outside right?" I heard the sound of one of them leaving the mat outside and unlock the door. As the door open I open my arms to get the usually hug by Kon but I got a fist to the face instead.

"What the heck K-" I turn to see a beat up Taylor looking at me with killing intentions. Before I could do anything else he tackle me to the ground and went in on my face.

"You just had to come down here didn't you!" He punch me in the face again. "You just have to be the hero!" He punch again. "Guess what? This isn't some Disney story Core! This is real live!" Another punch. "So…before I send you to your maker…tell me where Vera diary is!"

"Up…my…a$$..."

"Funny as always Corey." He punch me again before getting up. Taylor head towards my room leaving me on the floor as he wreck the place looking for it. "Where is it! Where is the diary!" He came back out to lift me in the air. "If you don't tell me your sister and friends might have a hard time leaving their current situation."

I felt my heart drop like a ton of bricks. "Where are they?"

"Let's say their cooling off from the summer heat." Taylor threw to the ground hard. "Diary for their safety. Deal?"

I was trap between a rock and a hard place, our plan to expose Taylor and my friends and sister lives. Taylor must knew already which one I was going to choose alright knowing how much I care for them. I got up and walk straight to my guitar case to pull out the diary. I hand over to him but pull it back at the last second.

"What about Lanes?"

"She sleeping in my room after she beat me around a little. Don't worry, I would never hit a girl. No matter the situation."

I had to give him some respect for that. If it was someone else they would have hit her back in that situation. Still hate the gut but he doesn't break his code. I hand him the book and he swung it to the left side of my head. My vision was getting blurry, I was going to past out any second.

"Don't worry Core…" I heard Taylor faintly. "Everything going to be just fine…"

**Taylor POV**

When Corey past out on the floor I went back to my room to make sure of one thing. That Laney wouldn't remember any of this. I walk into my bedroom where I left Laney to sleep to head into the bathroom cabinet. I pull out a pack of pills that the doctors gave me years ago to make me forget my past. It never work as you can see. I took one pill out, knowing that would be enough to make her forget. I walk back to Laney, open her mouth and drop the pill inside. To make sure she swallow I repeated the saw process like I did back at the studio room. Once she swallow I knew I was set, she wouldn't just forget about the studio but the night she went to see Corey, The day Corey came down and any moment she had with Corey over these hectic two days.

"Sleep tight." I kiss her on the forehead and left her on the bed. "I'm just going to take care of something. Then we can spend the rest of our time together." I close the door slowly and made my way back with a trash bag for Corey. "Permanently."

* * *

><p><strong>If you thought this was over your dead wrong. What going to happen to Corey and the others? Will Taylor have Laney forever? Who going to stop this madman?! Tune in next time to Grojband Z<strong>

**...What? Wrong series? Will screw you for messing my fun time during a crisis. Anyway see you gals and guys later! (Close Garage door)**


	39. Chapter 39: Taylor Wins?

**Hello readers and fans of Grojband! I'm back with a new chapter for all of you and it pretty crazy. Also when you get to "that" section please understand that Corey and his friends have been through weird stuff then that. Also focusing on this story for the moment so I can finish it since its near the end. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

********By the way _italic means thoughts and this is "her" way of talking_********

********_******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people that show up in it, beside my OC's******._********

* * *

><p><strong>Corey POV<strong>

"Wake up."

I woke up to the sensation of icy cold water hitting my face and running down my back. I saw Taylor sitting down in a chair with his legs cross and hands in his lap. I look to my right to a girl with green ponytail wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt with a red no symbol, like you see on the streets, holding a bucket. She also had blue jeans and black boots. I look to my right to see a familiar black hair female with a tattoo on her arm waving at me. We were in a dark room that had cold, steel floors and it felt like it was going up and down. I was tie down in a chair that was bolted to the floor still in my clothes from yesterday before Taylor knock me out.

"Candy Jams? Why are you here?"

Candy stare at me for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. "Your kidding me right? I'm here because your girlfriend."

"Correction, my girlfriend Candy." Taylor said before getting up from the chair to walk over to the green hair girl. "Is everything in place Julie?"

"Yep, Corey sis and friends are in place." Julie threw the bucket to the side and pick up her keyboard guitar. "So what are you going to do now?"

Taylor just smile as he walk over to me. "I'm going to go to my gig first. Then, once it over, call you gals up to have them ship out."

"What do you mean by ship?" I ask genuinely curious and growing more concern.

"It means your going on a nice cruise to so unknown place along with the rest of your group overseas." Taylor smile grew as he saw my shock face. "I hope your not sea sick. Candy, Julie, you two stay here and make sure he doesn't try anything stupid." They nod their heads as Taylor open the door. The sunlight brighten the whole room nearly blinding me. I could hear the sounds of water, seagulls and boat horns. As he close the door I saw Candy and Julie smirking at me.

"What should we do first?" Julie ask as the walk over to me while I was trying to loosen my binds.

"We can…you know _**tease**_ him." Candy sat on my lap and took off my beanie. She put in on while looking at me with a glint of lust. I move my hands even more to get out only making her giggle. "Now I understand why Laney likes you."

"Okay I understand that Laney nearly ruin you but, if I remember correctly, actually made you money?"

"Your are correct. However, after a while her words started to sink in causing 'Lady Rage' to lose money. Our company went and file bankruptcy, putting me out of the job. Luckily Taylor was around with Mister Zilla where in the area to hire new employees for their company that day. I got hire right on the spot along with Julie here to help manage." She lean in closer to my face. "But, the funny part of the story is Taylor hire us secretly to help the company and, for this instance, make issue like you disappear."

"Why not tell him our plans for the future while your at it…" Julie said getting tired of Candy telling me everything.

"Like he can escape." Candy said looking back at Julie, causing her to roll her eyes. If I was going to be here for a while before I could get out might as well learn a thing or two about my captors.

"What your story Julie? You remind me of Ami and Yumi." Candy stop running her finger threw my hair with a worry expression on her face. I must have ask a personal question without realizing it.

"I _** was**_ member of the band…but that old news not worth talking about…hold on." She raise her keyboard guitar to her ear. "No, I'm so over them…what?...oh come on! I didn't mean to put the money they raise from their concert to buy a hit man to attack them…whatever he didn't even do the job right since their stil-hold on." Julie open the door. "I'm going to talk Arthur for a moment. You think you can handle him without me?"

"Yes I can Julie. Just finish your conversation…" Once Julie went out Candy rub her temples for a moment. "Sometimes I wish she wasn't my partner. Now…" She adjust herself to sit on my lap while facing me. "Where were we?"

**(Corey in trouble transition!)**

**Laney POV**

I was up and about at the Staple Center with Kuma and Eamon getting ready for the opening act with Riley while Taylor was away doing something. The guys ask me what me and Taylor did yesterday when we were alone in the studio room. I had no idea what they were talking about but went with it anyway. Besides that, I was surprise by the size of the place and nearly fainted when I met Natalie, Max, Roxanne, Alvin and his brother, The Hex Girls and many other major musicians. They look at me with worry expression and ask if I was okay to do the gig. I said I was fine to do the gig and ask them why, they told me that I was acting like I just met them. I told them I just met you today which I think cause them to be more suspicious about me. They were going to ask me about something but Taylor call me to see how things were going. I went to my room to make sure I had some privacy.

"Everything is going fine Taylor. But…" Taylor ask what wrongs and I told him. "Everyone looking at me like I had amnesia or something. Their saying that I met them two days ago but I only remember flying own to here after Corey was being an a$$." Taylor told me not to worry about it and just play along with them. "Okay…you finish what you had to do?" Taylor said yes and ask why. "Just…wondering when your coming back…kinda missing you." He laugh on the other end and said he 'kinda' missing me too, he said he should be there in twenty minutes since he flying in a helicopter. "Okay…see ya soon." As I hang up I couldn't help but feel like something was off. Like someone or people should be here.

I shook my head as I put away my phone. "Naw, everyone you want is here." I open the door ti see a handsome tan man with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red casual suit showing off his black button up shirt with a sliver chain necklace with large G, he had black jeans being held up by an iron chain with black shoes on.

"I assume your Laney Penn, ja?" He ask me with a smile. All I could do was stare at him, I never seen anyone like this before. He could literally destroy Taylor and Nick Mallory in a handsome contest.

He tilt his head with a confuse expression on his face, then he straighten his head like a light bulb lid up in his head. "Meine Entschuldigung. I'm Klavier Gavin, Taylor mentor, former band leader of the 'Gavinners' and a prosecutor."

"Holy sh*t." I close my mouth with both my hands and blush. "I mean nice to meet you, your kinda a 'big thing' to me."

"I glad that I was Fehl Penn. Do you mind if I ask you a few question?" I nod and let him in the room. He walk while looking around, he must have found in it interesting since he was nodding his head. "So tell me how are things going with Taylor?"

"Things are going good." I went to the fridge to get drinks. I took out two Sprite and handed one over to Klavier. We both took a seat on the couch to talk a bit more.

"Danke." Klavier took a sip before continuing. "The reason I ask the question to see if your relationship with Taylor was strain thanks to Corey."

I nearly choke on my drink but got it down. "Corey? Why would Corey be a problem? He's back in Peacville probably regretting our fight…"

"I know, he told me himself when I was at the club two nights ago."

"Two nights ago? Corey came down? When?"

Klavier raise a brow. "He came in the same night when the party started in the club."

"I never saw him…even if I did I probably wouldn't talk to him at all." I saw Klavier stand up and made his way to the door. "Leaving so soon?"

"I just remember that I had a friend waiting on me. I do apologies for leaving so soon. I make it up later, ja?"

"Okay…" As Klavier open the door Kuma and Eamon were about to open the door. Kuma hug Klavier and he return it. Eamon just turn his head and walk right past him, giving him a cold shoulder. Klavier slight frown at Eamon but quickly shrug it out. He wave good bye to me and close the door behind him.

"Why was he doing in here." Eamon said with a hostilely.

"Why are you some hostile all of a sudden?" I ask wondering why Eamon acting that way. He would act this way without a reason.

"He knew that my cousin was doing but he let it continue and put him in jail…" Eamon started ranting about something about his cousin but lower his voice. I was going to ask him who his cousin was but Kuma set in front of me.

"Cousin name was Daryan Crescend, Gavinners second guitarist. He was convicted for murder and serving time in jail." Kuma look back at Eamon as he was still silently ranting. "Eamon look up to him when he was younger. Always thought that he was the best at everything and would never get in trouble."

"So he idolize him and couldn't take the truth?"

"Pretty much but deep down he knows that he did it." Kuma walk over to Eamon and gave him a hug. Eamon stop his rant and hug Kuma back. "You okay now?" Eamon nod. "I know you know he did it bro…I'm sorry that you had to watch him go but you need to let it go and move on…I bet he would hate it to see his favorite little cousin still idolizing him after what he done."

"Yeah…Your right." Eamon let go with a smile on his face. "That was years ago and I need to move on. For me and him."

For some reason I felt myself getting upset, like someone did the same thing but to a different degree and still doing it.

"I'm back guys!" Taylor burst open the door and ran towards me. He gave me a huge hug and a ling kiss on the lips. After we finish the others look Taylor in surprise.

"Woah there mister. What have you done to the Taylor? You know, the one that was a downer." Kuma said before laughing.

"Yeah…what happen…" Eamon was suspicious of Taylor.

"Just order something off of Amazon and should be here in two weeks." Taylor went to pick up his guitar. "Let's get this party started!" I pick up my bass, Kuma pick up his stick and Eamon pick up his keyboard guitar before heading out. We got to the stage where Riley was getting himself ready. We got in place and waited for the curtains to raise. We were greeted with the sound of the roaring hype up crowd.

_This is going to be awesome._ I thought before the beat started playing.

**-(Let's get it started Transition!)-**

**Corey POV**

Candy has stop teasing me to get a breath of fresh air before coming back. She promise to take it farther when she comes back. My binds haven't even loosen a bit, my face was cover in kisses and was starting to run low on hope. I would never see my sis, friends and Laney ever again.

"I'm sorry guys…" As I hang my head felt a hand on my shoulder which cause me to look up. I saw a girl with red hair looking at me wearing a white dress. Her smile could melt even the coldest of hearts.

"Your -" She put her right index finger on my lips. She look back to see if anyone was coming in before looking back at me.

_I'm the girl that cause this mess…_She said as she went behind me. _Your friends are in a freezer warehouse and lock in a huge crate label with "CL-4L". Their alive thanks to the blankets Taylor gave to them to keep them warm. However, they're not going to last much longer._ I felt the bind loosen around my whole body. I unwarp myself and stood up to get a better look at her. I honestly thought that I'm going crazy, getting save by Taylor decease girlfriend of all things was something I never expected.

_Oh come on, you seen weirder dude._ Vera floated to the door and unlock it for me. _The warehouse is right in front of the boat. Candy and Julie are right in front of the warehouse entrance talking. There a helicopter on the roof you can use to get out of here. _

"Why are you helping now? You could have help us earlier to avoid this mess." I said as I open the door to take a peek. We were on a freighter with cargo getting put on board. I saw Candy and Julie taking in front of the warehouse, just as Vera said.

_As much as I wanted to I couldn't. There are certain things that people like me can't do until the situation become dire._

"What! Who was the lamo to make that a thing?"

_Unless you have the power to equal "Big Dog" I suggest you to be very careful what your next words are going to be._

"Oh…uh…sorry." I say looking up to the celling with an apology smile. With that Vera left me on my own, at least for now. I open the door slowly and started the slow process of getting to the warehouse. It wasn't hard getting off the ship since the girls seem to distracted in their conversation. All I needed to do was enter the warehouse and find the crate.

"I need a distraction…" I look around for something to help draw them away from the entrance. All of a sudden I hear something fall behind them, it sound like some pipes fell over. Candy and Julie went to go investigate leaving me a chance to get inside. I went as quickly and quietly as possible to the door, as I open it I felt a strong cold wind blow on me. I chatter my teeth but I suck it up and brave the cold. Inside was like a maze, a giant cold maze. I need to find them fast before they freeze excluding myself.

"Come on…come on…where is it…" I said while looking around for the crate and rubbing arms to get warm. I stared to lose feeling to in my fingers and toes, my body was getting numb faster than expected.

_Here._ I heard Vera said before my body started to warm up. I felt a heat coursing through my whole body I never felt before. Not only that but it happen just as I turn the corner to see the carte. I went over a rip the side off to see my sis and friends wrap around a hue blanket cuddling to stay warm.

"Co…Core…Corey?" Katrina said through her chattering teeth.

"Don't worry, I'm getting us out of here."

"Ho…how…?" Kin ask as he was rubbing Kim arm.

"I heard that they have a helicopter on the roof. We can use it to get to the gig."

"W…T…F…" Lenny said looking at me while hugging Carrie. "You…want…to…go…back…after…this?"

"Yes…I do want to go back. Laney still waiting for us to take her home."

"Tay…Taylor…said that…she…forgotten…about…us…" Bernadette said as Nick Mallory got closer to her to keep her warm.

"Whatever Taylor did to her won't last. I know my Lanes, she will never submit to someone like him."

"We…well…lets…get…this…show…on…the…road…" Kon said as he and Konnie slowly rose up. The others did the same for one last push to get Laney back and put Taylor in his place. I help them out of the crate one at a time, each of them starting to act like themselves again.

"Corey man, what did you do to us?" Nick Mallory said as straighten his jacket.

"Yeah Core, I felt a rush of warmth go through me." Carrie said as she check the area.

I flex my muscle. "What can I say? I just that hot." Everyone just roll their eyes before we took the stairs to the roof. Then it hit me. "I don't know if we can all fit inside the helicopter."

"Let's see what we have before we start worrying about that." Kim said as she open the door. As she open the door we saw the helicopter resting on the pad. Upon closer inspection we saw that it also had the keys inside. However, it only had six seats inside.

"Damn, I guess six of us can go while the other find a different way." Carrie said, she walk over to me. "You, Lenny, Kon, Kin, Bernadette and Katrina go on. We'll find a different way."

"What!? That is absolutely not happening!" Bernadette told her sister with that sound like a command.

"Look, Corey and the boys have to go to the gig. Katrina have to go as well to deal with anything that will get in their way. Plus, you're the only one here that can fly this since you can do anything." Carrie was right on all accounts even if Bernadette tried to deny it.

Bernadette sigh, "just promise me your going to be careful…"

"Me too." Lenny add on making Carrie smile at both of them.

"I will after I teach Candy and Julie a thing or two with Konnie and Kim." Konnie and Kim crack their knuckle along with Carrie. Nick Mallory gave Bernadette a hug and kiss for goodbye before she went in the pilot seat, he then hug Katrina before she got inside. Kon and Kin hug and kiss their girls before they got inside. Carrie hug and kiss Lenny before he enter, she wave goodbye at her sister before grabbing my sleeve.

"Hurry up and get your girl, beat that jerk and rock out all at the same time for all of us." Carrie said with a smile.

"I know." I said smiling before entering. The other back away to allow Bernadette turn on the engine and start the flight. Just as we got off the ground we saw Candy and Julie opening the door while breathing heavily. Carrie gave us a thumb up before we left them on the roof. Now in the air and heading to the gig I couldn't help but look out the window.

_Please help me Vera get Laney back…_

_Don't worry, I will._

**-(Vera swooping in transition!)-**

**Taylor POV**

"Are you ready for a next song!" I yell as Riley walk off waving good bye at the crowd. We were schedule to play the next song to allow Natalie and Marceline a moment to get themselves ready.

"This song I dedicate to my girlfriend Laney!" The crowd roar louder as I walk over to her and kiss her. We slowly broke away to just enjoy the other smile.

_I have my Vera and Corey got nothing…as it should be. _I thought as I look back at the crowd. "Here we go! 1…2…"

**Ed Sheeran – Kiss Me**

**Settle down with me**

**Cover me up**

**Cuddle me in**

**Lie down with me**

**And hold me in your arms**

**And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck**

**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**

**And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love**

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love**

I look over at Laney and she look back at me.

**Settle down with me**

**And I'll be your safety**

**You'll be my lady**

**I was made to keep your body warm**

**But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms**

**Oh no**

**My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck**

**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**

**And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love**

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love**

I did my guitar solo when I turn to completely face Laney and I made my way over to her. I could tell she was enjoying this because she tried to look at the crowd but look back at me anyway. I got closer to her and lean in for a kiss. We share a nice passion kiss on stage that cause the crowd to erupt on the stage. For a moment I swear I hear a helicopter coming this way but Willy said that there will be no helicopters at this event so I ignore it. After we pull away slowly, not breaking the our contact.

**Yeah I've been feeling everything**

**From hate to love**

**From love to lust**

**From lust to truth**

**I guess that's how I know you**

**So I hold you close to help you give it up**

**So kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love**

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love**

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love**

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love**

The crowd erupt again at the end of the song as we bow when the curtains close on us. As we got ourselves together to allow Marceline and Natalie to get ready. I was surprise to see Klavier standing right in front of me. He look serious, very serious.

"Taylor…what did you do?" I look behind to see if the others were coming. I saw that they weren't so I lead Klavier over to the side to talk.

"I did nothing wrong prosecutor. Why do you ask?"

Klavier stare intensify. "Don't play games. I know you did something to Corey and the others, including Laney."

"I say I didn't do anything." I smile at Klavier. "Corey probably gave up and went home."

"I call a friend of mine that works as hotel security." My eye twitch at that but my façade didn't falter. "Why we're you carrying such big trash bags with Candy and Julie yesterday?"

"They were helping me get some trash together since we were throwing a party that day. Since they were unemployed I thought they weren't mind making some cash."

"You had a party so early in the morning?"

"The place was dirty and I couldn't wait for the maid to come a help clean the place."

Klavier still gave me that intense stare. "I know you did something to those nice people…I will find out too."

"Good luck on that Klavier." I said walking away to go hang out with my band. Klavier going to be on me till this is over but I know how to deal with him.

"Nothing can go wrong now…Vera back with me, Corey is going to be ship out to some random place and there is no one to stop me." For a moment I thought I heard Vera voice say _"Think again."_ Which cause me to look around to see if she was here since she has stop ever since I told here I will never let her go. I shook my head and continue my walk.

"Yeah…nothing…right?"

* * *

><p><strong>No Taylor, your about to get rekt. Anyway, Klaiver Gavin for P<strong>hoenix <strong>Wright series. Also, Don't worry about Carrie and the others, they going to be fine. Trust me. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Next one should be up later today! (Since it Saturday Morning right now...who needs sleep? Not me.) **

**See ya later! (Close garage door)**


	40. Chapter 40: Talon Fall

**Hello readers and fans of Grojband! I like to say thank you all for your support! this is my first ever story and it been somewhat successful. I know there are a lot of mistakes in it, especially in the early stages. I plan to rewrite this later after I finish some other projects I have plan to do. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter**

********By the way _italic means thoughts _********

********_******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people that show up in it, beside my OC's******._********

* * *

><p><strong>Laney POV <strong>

We were in our room just relaxing as Marceline and Natalie were doing their show. The crowd was going wild so we assume everything is going great for them. Eamon was busy on his phone, Kuma was eating practically everything on the table they brought in for us. Taylor and I were busy making out on the couch.

"Man Taylor, your really in a kissing mood."

"What can I say…not kissing you would be a crime."

I laugh at his corny joke, "How about you just leave the jokes to the experts."

"As long I have you…" We went in for another kiss but were interpret by the roar of the crowd. Marceline and Natalie must have finish their performance. "Guess it's Max turn to get on stage now. Want to go watch?"

"I would like that." We got off the couch to go watch the performance from the V.I.P section which was in the booth of the Staple Center. We got there five minutes before Max was starting to see who was in inside the room. We saw many old singer talking to Mr. and Mrs. Zilla, like Josie and the Pussycats, Johnny Bravo and "The Soul King" Brook. Beside them we saw some of Taylor friend like Lil' D, Miku and…Roxanne talking to Max?

"Uh…Max?" Max turn his attention to Taylor. "Why are you here and not on the stage?"

"Willy told me that I been move back to my later spot." Max said as the curtain began to raise on stage making the crowd roar.

"Then who's performing?" Taylor ask just as Corey, Kin, Kon and Lenny were on stage with their instruments. My jaw drop as I saw Corey waving to the crowd as they cheer. I look at Taylor to see how he was taking this surprise. He literally look like he just had a heart attack right now. I never seen him look this shock before.

"Hey! It's Corey and his friends! I knew they were never leave a gig like this!" Max yell excited to see the band.

"Did you know anything about this…" I ask Taylor but he just left the room. "Taylor?"

"This song go out to a special girl that I treated wrong all these years." Corey said on the microphone. I turn around to see what his performance while thinking why he came down do to see me.

_Better yet when did he come? Does he honestly think he going to get me to come back with him? _Then Corey started playing his song.

**Crossfade – Cold**

**Looking back at me I see**

**That I never really got it right**

**I never stopped to think of you**

**I'm always wrapped up in**

**Things I cannot win**

**You are the antidote that gets me by**

**Something strong**

**Like a drug that gets me high**

**[Chorus x2:]**

**What I really meant to say**

**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**

**Lenny: [I never meant to be so cold]**

**To you I'm sorry about all the lies**

**Maybe in a different light**

**You could see me stand on my own again**

**Cause now i can see**

**You were the antidote that got me by**

**Something strong like a drug that got me high**

**[Chorus x2]**

**What I really meant to say**

**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**

**[I never meant to be so cold]**

**[I never meant to be so cold]**

Then the group started to just play their instrument to allow the words to sink in to the audience.

_Did Corey make this song…for me? _I thought just as Corey look up to see me staring down at him. He had a face that scream "I'm sorry for not giving you the time you wanted." I press my hand on the window before pulling it away abruptly. _No…no way Corey…_ I saw his frown deepen before going back into his song.

**I never really wanted you to see**

**The screwed up side of me that I keep**

**Locked inside of me so deep**

**It always seems to get to me**

**I never really wanted you to go**

**So many things you should have known**

**I guess for me theres just no hope**

**[I never meant to be so cold]**

**[Chorus x2] **

**What I really meant to say**

**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**

**[I never meant to be so cold]**

The crowd roar with cheers as Corey and his group finish their song. The curtain was about to close but Corey put his hand up.

"If we may…Can we please play one more song? If the crowd would allow it?" The crowd chanted "one more song!" over and over before Mr. Zilla told back stage to let them play another song. The curtain rose back up to allow the band to continue. I saw Taylor walking off the stage from the right to get out of view.

"What are you up too Core…and Taylor…" Corey then started playing a beat that I know to will. It was on of Corey first songs he said was to corny to play at a concert. Yet here we are, at a concert, playing this song. One of my favorite song we did back at the garage and Corey first song he wrote.

**Counting Stars – One Republic **

**[Chorus:]**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**

**Said no more counting dollars**

**We'll be counting stars**

**Yeah, we'll be counting stars**

Everyone in the room started to bob their heads to Kin playing the flute while playing the piano. Then Corey jump in.

**[Verse 1]**

**I see this life**

**Like a swinging vine**

**Swing my heart across the line**

**In my face is flashing signs**

**Seek it out and ye shall find**

**Old, but I'm not that old**

**Young, but I'm not that bold**

**And I don't think the world is sold**

**I'm just doing what we're told**

**I feel something so right**

**By doing the wrong thing**

**And I feel something so wrong**

**By doing the right thing**

**I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie**

**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

I couldn't help but to jump in this part of the song and sing along with them. It was one of my favorite part.

**[Chorus:]**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)**

**Said no more counting dollars**

**We'll be counting stars**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)**

**Said no more counting dollars**

**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**

**[Verse 2:]**

**I feel the love**

**And I feel it burn**

**Down this river every turn**

**Hope is our four letter word**

**Make that money**

**Watch it burn**

I stop singing along to get down to the stage as quick as possible. I wanted to sing along with them on stage.

**Old, but I'm not that old**

**Young, but I'm not that bold**

**And I don't think the world is sold**

**I'm just doing what we're told**

**And I feel something so wrong**

**By doing the right thing**

**I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie**

**Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly**

I ran all the way down to the stage, grab a mic off the table and turn it on before going out there. I ran pass Taylor who was surprise to see me just ran onto stage like that to stand next to Corey. Corey stop singing but the other didn't stop play so I took the moment to act like this was part of the show.

**[Chorus:]**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**

**Said no more counting dollars**

**We'll be counting stars**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)**

**Said no more counting dollars**

**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**

**Oh, oh, oh.**

Corey now jump in and sang with me.

**[Bridge 4x:]**

**Take that money**

**Watch it burn**

**Sink in the river**

**The lessons I learned**

**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

**[Chorus:]**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)**

**Said no more counting dollars**

**We'll be counting stars**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**

**Said no more counting dollars**

**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**

**[Outro 4x:]**

**Take that money**

**Watch it burn**

**Sink in the river**

**The lessons I learned**

The crowd went crazy at the end of the song. Even the other singers were whistling at our performance. As the curtain went down I saw Taylor stomping over to us, he look ready to kill someone on the spot.

"Now Katrina! Bernadette!" Just like the curtain raise back up causing everyone to look up on the stage in confusion. Taylor stop his advance and slowly walk back to get off stage but Corey warp his left arm around his shoulder and walk him back to center stage.

"Everyone I like you to say hello to Taylor." Corey said on the mic, everyone went with it thinking it's part of the show. "Now…Taylor hear is dating this fine red hair goddess known as Laney Penn. I mean, look at them, they look like a great couple."

"Where are you going with this Corey?" Taylor ask through the skin of his teeth as he smile.

"I'm getting there my good friend." Corey then snap his fingers causing a projector screen to come down behind him. Then someone play a projector showing a young Taylor and a young red hair girl.

"Where in the h-"

"I'm getting there Taylor." Corey said smiling before going back to the crowd. "This is Taylor and his girlfriend Vera. Back when they were in their thirteens I believe." The crowd started to whisper loudly trying to understand what going on. "Calm down and I'll explain why this is important." The crowd calm down, "Now…Vera and Taylor were a strong young couple that believe nothing in this world could stop them. However, someone did stop them…at least one of them from seeing the what the world is now."

"Corey…" Taylor was getting more frustrated by the second.

"Vera was shot in the back of her head backstage during one of their concert by a crazy fan." The crowd and I gasp in surprise at this. "Here your proof…read it if you want." The screen change to a diary page that happen some blood and a note saying "Move on." We took a moment to read it until Taylor threw Lenny bass at the screen ripping a hole in it. We look at Taylor who was breath heavily and look like a mess now.

"Since Taylor wanted to wrap this up I'll wrap it up. This man Laney isn't in love with you, he is still in love with his dead girlfriend and see you nothing more than her." Corey watch as the crowd started whispering loudly again. "This man drug Laney to forget about the last two days!"

"How did you-"

"This man wanted to ship me, my sis and my friend to some random country!"

"Corey…shut up."

"This man even threaten Laney to stay or everyone she knows would be ruin!"

"COREY! SHUT THE F CK UP!"

"Vera is beyond disappointed…" Taylor just stare at Corey, just waiting for him to say another word about Vera. "Not just her but your parents as well."

"Taylor…" I call him to see if he would response. "Is this true?"

"Yes you dumb b*tch!" I flinch when he turn around to face me. He was beyond the boiling point. "I had this all plan out back at the mansion when I ask you to join. I mean do you really think I would ask you to come and join like that? I ask you to come to not because you were you but because you were** Vera**." He started to walk closer to me, "I would never invite some garage garbage like you…not in a million years. You have a better chance selling yourself to get somewhere before your band could make it big."

Corey grab Taylor and turn him around, he gave Taylor a wicked right hook to the face causing him to stumble backwards. Taylor recover and went to tackle Corey to the ground. Corey side step and kick him in the side. Taylor held his side for a moment before out himself in a kick boxing stance. He kick his feet at Corey head but Corey dodge it easily. Taylor did a kick to Corey stomach, a jab to Corey face and right hook to Corey face. Corey dodge all of this attach effortlessly. The whole crowd was cheering for Corey as he dodge Taylor attack. Taylor threw out a sluggish left hook which Corey capitalize on by grabbing it before using Taylor own momentum to throw him on the ground. Taylor got up on his hands and was greeted with a knee to the face. Taylor roll over on to his side and got straight up afterwards to assess the damage. His nose was broken and bleeding, he look at Corey in surprise as Corey did "come" motion with his right hand.

"Corey…Riffin…" Taylor said slowly as he put his nose back into place. He grab Corey guitar and started swing it at him. Corey dodge each swing but was getting close to the edge of the stage. Corey was dodge another swing but was about to fall off the stage.

"End of the line Corey!" Taylor raise Corey guitar high in the air getting ready to swing.

"Corey!" I yell as Kin, Kon, Lenny and I ran towards to help him. Taylor turn his attention to us and swung at us. He hit Kin right in the head, then he swung again hitting Kon in the side and again hitting Lenny in the stomach. Corey regain his footing as Taylor was about to swing at my head.

"Laney!" That was the last thing I heard before I close my eyes to prepare for the end.

…Yet the hit never came.

I open my eyes slowly to see the guitar right next to my head and Taylor…crying? He drop the guitar to the side and slowly back away.

"Vera…" He all of a sudden bolted of stage to the nearest exit. I saw Klavier, Kuma and Eamon stop him with security right behind him.

"It's over Taylor." Klavier said as security cuff him. Eamon and Kuma just turn their heads away as they saw their leader, brother and friend walking away in hand cuffs.

"Oh my god Lanes!" I heard Corey rushing over to me with a hug. "I thought he was about to hit you."

"Yeah…" I look at Taylor as he went out the exit. "Me too…" We broke away to help Lenny, Kon and Kin up. Bernadette and Katrina came down to help as well. Then the door burst open with Candy and some green hair girl looking beaten up being carry but Konnie as she, Kim, Carrie and Nick Mallory enter.

"Well…look what we have here…" the green hair girl look up to see Ami and Yumi. "Your going to tell us everything…" Yumi crack her fist, "Now."

**-(A long talk later and driving to the hospital Transition!)-**

**Corey POV**

We just left the hospital to head back to the concert in a limo. Klavier said that Julie, Candy and Taylor were going to be lock away for a while before we left. Mr. Zilla call us on the way over to see if Laney and I to come back for a brief moment if we didn't mind. We check with our friends and they said go on, I guess they thought we need a moment to talk alone.

Which was completely true, Laney hasn't said one word after the fight with Taylor. Everything she believe was just a lie to have him think Vera was alive again and nothing more. What can you tell a girl that was drug by a guy she thought love her and nearly ruin her life.

"Corey…" I jump in my seat, "Why did you come back?"

"Uh…cause Taylor was using you."

"I know that but you didn't have too…You could have just let him ruin my life and you live on good with the band but you didn't…why?"

I took a moment to take a deep breath, "Laney…what kind of friend would stand by and watch that happen? I know I wouldn't."

"But some friends would have just let it happen and laugh at that friend for making that choice…"

"I'm not one of those fake friends Laney…"

"Then what are you?" I look at her confuse. "A fake friend wouldn't bother and a real friend would have just given in if I show I didn't care…" She came closer to me, inches away from my face, so close that she could kiss me. "What are you Corey Riffin?"

I didn't even thought about it, there was no need to think what I wanted to say next. I **knew** what I was going to say next.

"I'm the friend that want to more than best friends…I want to be your boyfriend, the boyfriend that doesn't put up a façade but show you the real side. The boyfriend that doesn't order you around when other guys are around but let's you be free. The boyfriend that may not have a lot but will give you ever once of my love."

"What happen if I die the next day? What will you do then?"

"I'll be the boyfriend that let you go…I will remember you always but I know you'll would want me to move on with the life."

Laney smile, "That all I wanted to know…" We share a kiss in the limo, a long, overdue, passion kiss. I never felt this way before, I felt like I was on top of the world. I did as I promise, beat Taylor, get Laney and rock out on stage. The limo stop right in front of the Staple Center as two gentlemen open out the car door. The paparazzi were flashing as Laney and I got out holding hands, they were asking question but we completely ignore them as we walk to Mr. Zilla.

"Glad you guys came! I have a little favor to ask you two." Then Mr. Zilla walk us back stage.

We look at him a little interested in the favor. "What is it?' Laney ask as we walk.

"Would you like to join my company?" We stop walking and possible breathing at that point. Mr. Zilla laugh, "Will? Yes or no?"

"YES!" We both yell at him beyond excited.

Mr. Zilla let out a howl, "Sweet! We'll talk more later. Right now You to have a performance to do."

"After what happen?" Laney ask crossing her arms.

"The everyone wanted to see if you guys were okay, Eamon and Kuma also wanted to do one final gig with you two."

"Last gig?" I ask surprise.

"Yep, The Talons are breaking up after this concert. So they like to have you two to play with them, to show their apologize."

Laney and I look at each other before we nod our heads, Eamon and Kuma were cool people and didn't know that Taylor was still holding on. Mr. Zilla took us to the stage were Kuma and Eamon were waiting. Mr. Zilla left us alone to get the show on the road. Laney got here bass on and I got my guitar ready for the show.

"We're sorry about Taylor…" Eamon said to me with a smile.

"No worries….I feel sorry for him." I said as the curtain rose up exposing the roaring crowd.

"Hello people of L.A! My friends and I are okay! Not only that but we just got sign to Zilla company!" The crowd roar louder at us. "Also with us are Eamon and Kuma from The Talons! They're here to do one last song before breaking the band. So let's make this a concert to remember!"

The crowd cheer for us, "By the way the song for you two…you started it off. Lyrics on the screen in front of you on the monitor on the ground." I look down to see the lyrics, I had to say it fit us well. Then Kuma drop the beat for us.

**The Neighbourhood - Sweater Weather**

_**COREY:**_

**All I am is a man**

**I want the world in my hands**

**I hate the beach**

**But I stand**

**In California with my toes in the sand**

**Use the sleeves of my sweater**

**Let's have an adventure**

**Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered**

**Touch my neck and I'll touch yours**

**You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh**

**She knows what I think about**

**And what I think about**

**One love, two mouths**

**One love, one house**

**No shirt, no blouse**

**Just us, you find out**

**Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no**

**'Cause it's too cold**

**For you here and now**

**So let me hold**

**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

I felt Laney gentle brush my shoulder and I knew what she wanted to do. I back away to let Laney sing some of the song.

_**LANEY:**_

**And if I may just take your breath away**

**I don't mind if there's not much to say**

**Sometimes the silence guides our minds**

**So move to a place so far away**

**The goose bumps start to raise**

**The minute that my left hand meets your waist**

**And then I watch your face**

**Put my finger on your tongue**

**'Cause you love to taste, yeah**

**These hearts adore**

**Everyone the other beats hardest for**

**Inside this place is warm**

**Outside it starts to pour**

Laney look at me and I look back at her emerald eyes. We knew what we wanted to do next. We got closer to the mic together and started to sing together.

_**COREY&LANEY (from this point on):**_

**Coming down**

**One love, two mouths**

**One love, one house**

**No shirt, no blouse**

**Just us, you find out**

**Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no**

**[2x]**

**'Cause it's too cold**

**For you here and now**

**So let me hold**

**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**Whoa, whoa...**

**Whoa, whoa... whoa**

**Whoa, whoa... [2x]**

**'Cause it's too cold**

**For you here and now**

**So let me hold**

**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**It's too cold**

**For you here and now**

**Let me hold**

**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**And it's too cold,**

**It's too cold**

**The holes of my sweater... **

We just stare at each other after we finish, ignoring the rest of the world to just focus on this moment.

"I'll never let you go again princess…"

Laney giggle a bit, "Princess' huh?" She gave me a light kiss on the lips. "I'm okay with that…for now."

We smile and kiss, this time for much longer. The crowd roar with cheers, we heard Kuma and Eamon clapping for us and I knew that the others are cheering for us. Especially Laney mom and my sister. After that we broke away to give a bow with Kuma and Eamon. Then the curtain came down.

_Thanks for controlling my body against Taylor, Vera, were ever you are._ I said I look up to the sky.

"Come Core?" Laney ask smiling as she was walking off stage.

"Right behind you Laney!" I said hurrying up to her. _And I will always be right behind_ you…always.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is it ladies and gentlemen! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did enjoy writing it. See ya-wait a minute...hey! No1 Someone he-mmmmmmph! <strong>_  
><em>

**Taylor: Will that was ignoring...Hello everyone! I'm sorry to say that the story...isn't exactly over yet. Why? Well...you'll see in the next chapter. If you excuse me I would like to "talk" to me writer for a minute...Can't wait to see you guys later. (Close garage door)**


	41. Chapter 41: Last Bow

**Hello readers and fans of Grojband! I'm here to say thank you for staying with me till the end of this story. My first finish fanfic...Man...I never thought I'll get this far...but thanks to you ladies and gentlemen I did! As I said before, this is plan for a rewrite but after I finish my other projects I have plan to do. So thank you all and have a good day!  
><strong>

********By the way _italic means thoughts and this is "her" way of talking_********

********_******DISCLAMER: I do not own Grojband in any form what so ever nor the people that show up in it, beside my OC's******._********

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor POV <strong>

I was in a holding cell looking up at the gray, dull ceiling wondering how all of it went to sh*t. I had it all plan out, even made a backup plan and a backup to the backup. Yet here I am in a holding cell in the LAPD getting ready to be transfer to jail.

"Well…that enough thinking about my mistake." I said walking over to the cell door. I whistle to the guard to come here and he did. "Remember our deal?" He nod his head and drop me the keys to the cell. I promise him a million when I'm out, which isn't a lot to me but it is to him. "Thank you kind sir." I pick up the key and unlock my door. "Are the rest of the guards doing their job?" He nod his head and pointed to the deactivated cameras. "Well…thank you and your two friends for your help. And if you mind, make sure these girls next door are treated like queens will ya?" he nod his head again. "Silent type? I like that."

"Your just going to leave us here!" Candy yell at me as I walk pass her and Julie.

"You fail to contain one boy who was tie to a bolted chair." I said as I open the door. "What makes you think I need more failure under my belt?" I close the door and walk right out the back door into the alleyway. Luckily one of the guards had left me clothes in the trash bin to change into. I change out of my old clothes into a grey hoodie with white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and boots.

"I need to go see them…" I started my walk towards the airport. "It's been a long time since I visit them…and I need to do." I stop and look up to the sky to remember the stage fight. Right before I swung at Laney I felt Vera hug me from behind. It wasn't something cold or wicked but warm yet full of sorrow. It was her way of saying stop it, stop all of this and move on.

"Let me see you one more time…just one more time…"

**-(I'm Back Transition!)-**

**Laney POV **

Corey, the others and I were at the airport heading towards the jet to take us home. I couldn't wait to see my home again after all the mess. Plus, it does have better spots to relax without all the smog entering your systems.

"Man I can't wait to be back home! I miss my video games." Kon said pumping his right fist in the air.

"You and me both Kon." Konnie agree with him.

As the other were talking about what they are going to do back home me and Corey were just taking our sweet time in the back.

"I can't wait to see your mom face when we get back!" Corey said happily.

"Hehehe, I can't wait too. She always wanted us to go out." I said as we were stop by someone in a hoodie. He bump into us by accident and cause us to lose sight of the others.

"Dude, what is your-?!" Corey stop mid-sentence as part of the guy face was shown. It was Taylor!

"Tay-mppph!" Taylor grab my mouth along with Corey and push us outside.

"Now…if I remove my hand you too won't scream, right?" We nod our heads, we didn't want to take the risk if he had a weapon. Taylor move his head off of my mouth and Corey at the same time. "I need a favor fro-"

"A what!?" Corey said throwing his arms up.

"A favor…I need to get to London but I can't use my card. They'll see that I'm out of my holding cell."

"Then give it to someone who care!" I said crossing my arms. "You expected us to all of a sudden to help you after what you put us through!"

"Yes." Corey and I were shock by his answer. "If you don't want me to come after you, you two will help me get a plane ticket to London. Trust me, I will never come after you again I swear on my life."

"No way! Laney let's go…he graduate college already let him figure out himself." Corey and I began to walk back inside until Taylor grab us by the sleeves. We look back at him and saw that he on his knees.

"I can't never change the past…I can't erase the pain I cause…but one thing I can do is stop this from spiraling out of control if you just get me to London." He let go of us and started to beg on his knee. "I just need to see 'them' before I come back here."

"Your going back after your done?!" Corey said surprise.

"I thought about all of my mistake Corey…I need to do this before I go to jail. Plus, I promise a lot of money to people that help me break out and I have it all in my private bank in London."

Corey look at me for some sort of answer, but I had none. I mean I wanted to say "no and go get f*ke in prison for me" but he honestly look desperate to go back to London. If I remember correctly what Eamon said to me…

"He would never hit girl…even though he was close today he does have a good heart. It just that he has too much baggage from his past…" I said softly.

"What was that?" Taylor and Corey said at the same time.

"I said that we'll buy you a ticket." Corey and Taylor look at me in shock. "As long you keep your promise."

"I will…Thank you Laney Penn." Taylor got up and look at Corey. "I never lost this bad in my life…" He got closer to Corey and put his hand out. "I'm glad it was you."

"Uh, thanks." Corey said shaking his hand.

We went inside and order Taylor a ticket to go to London. He said that customs wouldn't be a trouble and left us alone. I feel better to know that he wasn't going after us…if he keeps his word.

"Hey guys!" We turn to see Kin calling us. "Let's go!"

We look back at the direction Taylor took to go on his plan before we walk to our jet. If their one thing everyone needs in life is the need of closure. I guess Taylor now wants to put things were they should have been.

**-(London Flight Transition!)- **

**Taylor POV**

I was walking down an old dirt trail that lead up the hill to a place I ask for "them" to be. It was the place where my parents took me to ran around and enjoy the fresh air. The place where I took Vera and enjoy our first sunset together. The place that I ask to be with them…when I'm dead and gone.

"Here we are…" I look out the cliffside that was cover with fresh green grass with a big tree known as "Tree of Heaven" overlooking the river. It always had a nice breeze blowing making feel that their nothing wrong with the world. However, I didn't felt it like I use to do.

I walk up to the tree where I saw two grave stone underneath it. "Hey mom…hey dad." I said looking down at the grave stones with shame. "I'm…sorry for what I did…I know nothing can change the past…cause if I did had that ability I would have…" I pause for a moment before continuing, I felt the tears coming down. "I'm sorry…you taught me better…and I completely screw it up!" I fell on my knees and hug my parents. "Please…forgive me…"

I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to turn around. It was my father touching my shoulder and mother standing right above him, smiling at me. I felt my dad left up my chin to see my face. He gave me "I'm very disappointed in you" face before giving me a hug. My mother did the same but squeeze just a bit tighter. They let go and shift their gaze to the back of the tree. I knew what they wanted me to do…

I got up and walk around the tree to see Vera grave. I wanted it to always face the sun, because that how I always saw her. The sun of my life that was token to early.

I sat down right next to her gave and close my eyes. When I open them I saw Vera looking at the sun as it set. She look very upset, angry and hurt.

"Vera…" I reach out to her but she shift more to the left to get away from me. I stop and just look at the sunset with her. Thinking of a way to say sorry to her…but how can I?

_You can't…_Vera said looking at me. _You can't say sorry at all. I mean you literally try to destroy a bond as strong as ours to have the feeling I'm back in your hands._

"I know…"

_You even drug her to forget her and threaten her family and friends._

"I know…"

_You tried to send them away to some random country, put them in a freezer warehouse, attack them and try to kill Corey on stage._

"I-"

_Know!_ She yell as she rose up from the ground. _Can you say anything else! You sound like a broken record!_

I look he straight in the eyes, "I'm sorr-"

_Sorry isn't going to cut it Taylor! _She flew close to my face. _Just leave! Leave and never come back here! Change your burial ground to something else and rot there instead! _

"I will…" Vera flew out of my face and disappear. I deserve ever once of her rage from now till I pass. I got up and started to walk away to change my will before heading back to L.A."I don't deserve to go where you are…"

_Now hold on a minute._ I turn to see Vera standing beside the tree. _Despite what you done you do deserve to be where I am. I mean…it's kinda boring up there._

"Yeah…but it's hell down here though…" I said look down at the ground

_Taylor…_ Vera gentle raise my head. _You made it hell because you couldn't let me go…_

I move my head away from her and turn around. "Then what can I do? I can't let you go…" I knew she was going to say something else but I beat her to it. "But, I have to…I can't move on if I don't. When I do let you go I can serve my time, become a better man and one day…" I turn to her, she was staring at me with no emotion as of yet. "Find a girl that I don't see you as her and settle down."

I saw a smile slowly grow on her face. _That my Taylor…_ Vera went back behind the tree and I follow her. I saw her down on the ground holding a white guitar. I didn't need to ask why she had it. I know what she wanted me to do. I sat down beside her as she gave me the guitar.

_I wrote this song for you to play…_ She reach up for a tree leaf, as she gave it to me it slowly turn into a sheet of lyrics for me to play. I look it over and felt this song was right for the moment.

I was about play the beat but I stop for a moment and look at her with a smile. "This song goes out to my sun…" She smile back and I started playing.

**Passenger - Let Her Go**

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

I felt her head rest on my shoulder and look out as the sun slowly set.

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

I stop for a moment to look down at her.

**And you let her go…**

I hear the sound of drums and bass coming out of nowhere as the wind blow. It felt like Eamon and Kuma where there in spirit.

**Staring at the bottom of your glass**

**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**

**But dreams come slow and they go so fast**

**You see her when you close your eyes**

**Maybe one day you'll understand why**

**Everything you touch surely dies**

I saw little glow balls floating up to the sky from my right. I look over to see my parent holding each other with smiles on their faces. Their feet have slowly disappear into the glow balls and now only their upper body remain. I smile back at them as they last of them disappear into the sky. I look back at Vera to see if the same was happening, it was yet I felt…happy.

**But you only need the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Staring at the ceiling in the dark**

**Same old empty feeling in your heart**

**'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**

**Well you see her when you fall asleep**

**But never to touch and never to keep**

**'Cause you loved her too much**

**And you dived too deep**

Vera was almost gone now. Her head was the only thing left as she ascended into the sky. The sun finally disappear, leaving behind a breath taking light show as Vera disappear.

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)**

**And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)**

**Will you let her go?**

I felt her kiss my left cheek before her lips fade into the balls of light. I cry but I had to continue, she was still listening.

**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

The drums and bass cut out leaving me on a solo…

**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

I stop playing and let the guitar disappear in the same fashion to join the light show.

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

I saw one little ball of light come near my face and touch my lips. I knew it was a kiss, a good bye kiss…

**And you let her go…**

The lights slowly fade into the air, disappearing one after the other. As the last one disappear if felt…lifted. Like my chest became lighter. I stay there for a good three minutes before getting up. As I got up I saw a leaf with writing on it. It said, "Don't change you grave spot or I'll be really mad next time." It ended with a smiley face.

"I won't for all the money in the world…" I got up and walk to the front of the tree. To my surprise I saw Eamon and Kuma standing there smiling.

"We heard that you broke out by Klavier and he ask us if we knew where you'll be. We said no but we knew you'll be here…since you were overdue on a visit." Eamon said smiling

That answer one of my question I had for them but… "Did you guys play the bass and drums?"

"You mean **white** bass and drums." Kuma corrected me smiling.

I laugh, "Of course…Come on, I have a promise to keep." As we walk down that hill I felt the air around us feel more open than ever. I felt like we didn't need to hid anymore. I had to say, it was the best feeling in the world.

**Corey POV**

We were back home and watching a funny movie with everyone in the garage. We plan on having a huge party tomorrow with everyone to celebrate our contract. Laney talk to her mother and cry as she apologize for leaving her. Her mom said it was alright just think more rationally next time. After that our parents discuss our contract with Mr. Zilla, he told them that we'll be making a lot and will be taught on the road or from home, to make sure that we still got our education. He even as the Newmans to join which they obviously said yes of course. As we watch the movie I felt like crying and I did.

"What wrong Core?" Katrina ask.

I wipe my tears, "I just felt like crying…like something beautiful happen…"

"Like what?" Nick ask while eating popcorn with Bernadette.

"Like…something reach a good resolution." I watch as everyone beside Laney shrug before putting their attention back on the movie. Laney tap my shoulder and pointed to the door that lead inside the house. I nod and we walk out the garage to talk a bit more I guess.

Once inside, Laney kiss me out if nowhere causing me to look at her confuse. "What was that for?"

I saw here beginning to cry. "Did you felt the same way?"

"Yep…at least I hold mine in." We laugh as I wipe her tears off. I stop and let my hand rest on her cheek, she look at me with a smiling that would melt the coldest of hearts. "I love you Corey Riffin…"

"I love you Laney Penn…"

We kiss again right outside the door with passion. I swear this will never get old as long as I live and have her beside me. We broke away and head back into the garage, holding hands knowing one thing…

We'll never let anyone break us again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is it! Thank you all for reading and have fun with the rest of your day! <strong>

**...Can you let me go now?...Taylor?** **(Garage door closes) Dang it...**


	42. News!

**Hello Fan of the Grojband Talon Strike! There will be a squeal to this story! However, it will be place on the back burn so I can focus on my other story! Beside that I hope you ladies and gentleman enjoy the squeal!**


End file.
